El juego del perro y el gato
by aoibird6
Summary: Un perro y un gato callejero, cada uno carga con pasados diferentes pero con dolores similares, el gato busca a su hermano menor que fue secuestrado, y el perro, tomar venganza por el asesinato de su pareja. Un día sus caminos se cruzan y descubren que ambos van por el mismo hombre que arruinó sus vidas pero esa no será la única similitud que comparten. AU.
1. El día en que mi vida se arruinó

**Titulo**: El juego del perro y el gato.

**Parejas**: CasxDean, CasxAnna, GabrielxSam.

**Personajes secundarios:** Sam, Mary, Travis, Jo, Lucifer, Alister, Crowley, Miguel, Zacarías, Anna, Azazel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Benny,

**Rating**: T

**Capítulos: **33

**Género:** AU, Drama, Angts, Hurt/confort, Romance, Tragedy.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del Fic**: Este fic contiene violencia explicita y sexo no consentido (no tan explícita, más bien mención)

**Resumen: **Un perro y un gato callejero, cada uno carga con pasados diferentes pero con dolores similares, el gato busca a su hermano menor que fue secuestrado y el perro, tomar venganza por el asesinato de su pareja. Un día sus caminos se cruzan y descubren que ambos van por el mismo hombre que arruinó sus vidas pero esa no será la única similitud que comparten ¿Se unirán para encontrarlo? ¿Sus similitudes serán más que sus diferencias? AU.

**Capitulo 1 **

**Prologo: El día en que mi vida se arruinó. **

_Dean Winchester era igual que cualquier adolescente de quince años, le gustaba irse de fiesta, vagar por las tardes con sus amigos por la ciudad, divertirse y experimentar cosas nuevas pero a veces, debía cambiar sus planes para quedarse en casa cuidando de su hermano menor de solo once años, Sam. Luego de la muerte de su padre, su madre se había dedicado a trabajar duramente para mantenerlos, lo que implicaba que algunas noches a la semana trabajara en un bar para tener ingresos extras. Dean no tenía problemas en hacerlo, ya que adoraba a su hermanito y también deseaba ayudar a su madre pero Mary le había dicho muchas veces que deba enfocarse en sus estudios primero. _

_-Dean, tengo hambre- dijo el chico mirándolo con aquellos ojitos de perrito._

_-Sammy, te he dicho muchas veces que no uses esa miradita conmigo-_

_-Pero siempre haces lo que quiero cuando te miro así-_

_-Eso es trampa, enano- le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente- Siéntate, serviré la cena-_

_-¿Mamá llegará pronto?-_

_-No enano, tiene turno extra en el bar-_

_-Yo quería que me diera las buenas noches- replicó infantilmente._

_-Mamá ya estará aquí cuando abras tus ojitos mañana-_

_-Pero Dean-_

_-Ahora come o no te daré postre-_

_El pequeño se comió toda su comida y Dean le sirvió un pedazo del pastel que quedaba en el refrigerador. Estuvo ayudando a Sam con sus tareas, más bien vigilando, ya que el chico era muy inteligente para su edad y no le tomaba ni hora tener listo los deberes de la semana. El rubio sonrió mirándolo. _

_-Eres un pequeño Einstein, Sammy- _

_-Tú también deberías estudiar Dean-_

_-No tengo deberes como tú, enano, además soy más grande que tú-_

_-Pero yo soy más maduro que tú- _

_El rubio alzó una ceja antes de abalanzarse sobre él y ambos cayeron en el sillón comenzando una guerra de cosquillas. Dean era fuerte pero Sam lo sobrepasaba en altura, así que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. El mayor miró a hermano riéndose y en un mal paso, se cayeron del sillón. _

_-Auch- soltó Dean incorporándose a medio cuerpo- ¿Estás bien, Sammy?- preguntó mirando a su hermano que estaba sobre él. _

_-Gané-_

_-No se vale, enano- le palmeó el muslo derecho- Ahora muévete, me estás aplastando- _

_Los hermanos se quedaron viendo una película hasta las diez y Dean mandó a su hermano al dormitorio a descansar. Estuvo esperando a su madre sentado en el sillón pero algún momento de la noche, se quedó profundamente dormido. _

_Las mañanas eran movidas en la casa Winchester, Sam estaba saltando sobre su hermano que dormía en el sillón para despertarlo, cuando el rubio abrió los ojos comenzaron una pelea de cosquillas que su madre detuvo al cabo de unos segundos. _

_-Ya es suficiente chicos, tienen que arreglarse para ir a la escuela-_

_-Sí mamá- respondieron ambos mirándose con una sonrisa e hicieron una carrera por quien llegaba al baño primero. _

_Dean se despidió de su hermano en la entrada del instituto y fue a reunirse con sus amigos a uno de las bancas. Jo lo abrazó por el cuello con una amplia sonrisa. _

_-¿Vendrás a la fiesta de esta noche, Dean?-_

_-Claro, no me lo perdería-_

_-Genial, entonces los pasaré a buscar a las nueve y media, pónganse muy sexys para ir- canturreó Travis. _

_Luego de las clases, Dean estuvo con Sam unos minutos, éste le dijo que se quedaría en la biblioteca del instituto terminando un trabajo pero que llegaría a casa como a las ocho. El rubio asintió y fue a casa para prepararse para la noche. A Dean le encantaban las fiestas y estaba seguro que hoy seria inolvidable. Su madre llegó como a las ocho y cuarto y Dean le dijo que Sam debía estar por llegar de la biblioteca y que saldría a una fiesta esa noche. Subió las escaleras corriendo para cambiarse de ropa y a las nueve bajó a esperar la llegada de Travis, ya que sería al primero en pasar a buscar. _

_-¿Y por qué no puedo ir?- preguntó Sam haciendo morritos. _

_-Porque eres un niño-_

_-Tengo once-_

_-N-I-Ñ-O- el castaño se cruzó de brazos._

_-Mamá-_

_-Dean tiene razón, cariño, aún eres un niño para estar yendo de fiesta a esta hora-_

_-Pero Dean solo es cuatro años mayor que yo-_

_-No alegues enano- una bocina llamó su atención- Ya me voy, llegaré a la media noche, nos vemos- _

_Dean le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente a su hermanito menor y se fue en el auto con Travis. La fiesta estuvo más divertida de lo que Dean creía, Travis pasó a dejarlo a su casa cerca de las doce y media. El rubio vio la luz del cuarto de su hermano encendida y sonrió. Abrió la puerta y luego la dejó bien cerrada para subir las escaleras. _

_-¿Sammy?- susurró despacio, fue hasta el cuarto de su hermano y golpeó despacio- No es hora para que estés despierto enano, mamá te regañara, ¿Sammy?- abrió la puerta pero el cuarto estaba vacío- ¿Sammy?- fue a buscarlo al baño pero no estaba, un ruido del cuarto de su madre lo alertó y fue hacía allá con un muy mal presentimiento- Mamá… ¿Mamá…?- giró el pomo de la puerta y abrió despacio antes de encender la luz- ¿Mamá? Mam—_

_La oración murió en su boca cuando vio a su madre atada y amordazada sobre la cama mientras un hombre le apuntaba a la cabeza con una pistola. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, un hombre de cabello castaño le sonreía mientras mantenía a Sam sujeto por los hombros y éste lo miró llorando. _

_-Sammy… mamá… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_

_-Al fin llega el primogénito, es igual a ti, Mary- dijo el hombre que sostenía a Sam- Hazlo- _

_Antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, el hombre que apuntaba a su madre le disparó en la cabeza. El rubio se quedó inmóvil en su lugar pero el grito de Sam lo hizo reaccionar. Iba a correr donde su madre pero alguien lo golpeó por la espalda y lo dejó en el suelo. _

_-¡Dean!- gritó su hermano menor desesperado- ¡Dean!-_

_-No me gustan los chicos malos, es hora de dormir Sammy, sé un buen chico- dijo el hombre que parecía ser el líder y lo golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente._

_-¡Sammy!- gritó Dean llorando. _

_-No te preocupes, no lo mataré-dijo el hombre tomándolo en brazos- Ya hemos terminado aquí, vamos- _

_-¿Y qué haremos con ese chico, señor?-_

_-Déjenlo, no nos interesa- _

_Dean vio al hombre que le disparó a su madre salir y se levantó observando hacia la cama. Una intensa ira invadió su cuerpo y emprendió la arremetida contra ese bastardo que se llevaba a su hermano. El hombre se giró con una sonrisa mientras sostenía una pistola y le disparó. Dean abrió un poco los ojos antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara al suelo. _

_-Es una pena pero me obligaste a hacerlo, adiós Dean, descansa en paz- _

_El rubio cerró los ojos y todo se fue a negro. Cuando volvió a despertar, se encontraba en el hospital, en donde le informaron que su madre había muerto y que su hermano menor se encontraba desaparecido. Desde ese preciso momento, la vida de Dean Winchester se arruinó para siempre. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Castiel Novak tenía veinte años, cursa su segundo año en la carrera de teología y hace uno que llevaba como pareja con Anna Milton, la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Los padres del moreno habían muerto hace cinco años en un accidente de auto, no tenía más familia pero si amigos a los cuales quería como hermanos, Gabriel y Balthazar, ellos se convirtieron en toda la familia que necesito para seguir adelante, ellos y Anna. Aquella tarde, luego de la universidad, fueron a beber los cuatro al bar de siempre, en la zona oeste. _

_-Hagamos un salud, salimos invictos de la dos semanas infernales de pruebas- festejó Balthazar alzando su cerveza. _

_-¡Salud!- respondieron los tres haciendo chocar las botellas despacio. Castiel bebió la suya y le dio un beso a Anna._

_-No comiencen chicos, me pondré celoso- dijo Balthazar haciendo morritos._

_-No molestes a la parejita, Balthy- lo contradijo Gabriel- Tienen todo el derecho a hacer escenitas, recuerden que este fin de semana celebraremos su compromiso-_

_-Sí, ¡Haremos fiesta toda la noche!- canturreó Balthazar._

_El moreno se rio mientras veía como Gabriel regañaba a Balthazar para que se comportara, que varios clientes del bar los miraba con curiosidad. Castiel intercambió una mirada con Anna que se estaba riendo. _

_-Balthy tiene razón, vamos a celebrar a lo grande-_

_-Esa es mi chica, ¿Ves Cassie? Aprende de Anny, ella si me apoya-_

_-Cállate Balthy- dijeron Castiel y Gabriel al unisonó mientras sonreían. _

_El fin de semana arrendaron una cabaña en la playa y fueron a celebrar los cuatro juntos. Castiel se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo al poder estar junto a la mujer que amaba. Luego de pasar dos maravillosos días en la playa, Gabriel los pasó a dejar a la casa que compartían. _

_-Nos vemos mañana, tortolitos- se despidió Balthazar con una maliciosa sonrisa- Y no trasnochen que mañana hay clases-_

_-Nos vemos chicos- se despidió Gabriel. _

_Castiel se despidió de ellos, tomó los bolsos y entraron a la casa. El moreno estaba agotadísimo del viaje, vio como Anna sacaba unos papeles de un estante. _

_-¿Y eso?-_

_-Tengo que terminar esto, cariño, ve a dormir- le acarició la mejilla- Luces muy cansadito-_

_-Anna-_

_-Yo iré apenas termine esto-_

_-Bueno pero no tardes mucho- _

_Ambos se dieron un suave beso y Castiel llevó los bolsos al cuarto, los dejó a los pies de la cama y se quitó la ropa para quedar solo en bóxer, apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormido. _

_Castiel se giró sobre la cama un par de veces y estiró su mano para palpar al lado antes de abrir los ojos adormilado. _

_-¿Anna…?- encendió la lámpara para comprobar que eran las cinco de la mañana- ¿Anna?- _

_Se incorporó extrañado de que la pelirroja no estuviera a su lado. Pensó que quizás se había quedado dormida mientras terminaba su trabajo para mañana y la idea le hizo gracia. Se colocó las pantuflas para bajar las escaleras bostezando. Vio la luz de la sala de estar encendida. _

_-Cariño, ya es hora de ir a la cama, solo quedan dos horas para dormir- se asomó a la cocina y se quedó quieto ante la escena que vio. _

_-¡Cas!- gritó la pelirroja. _

_Tres hombres desconocidos estaban en su casa y uno de ellos sostenía a Anna por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza. Entrecerró un poco los ojos ante la idea de que era un asalto e intentó mantener la calma. _

_-¿Qué quieren…? Si es dinero, se los daré pero suelten a Anna- _

_-¿Dinero?- preguntó el castaño que estaba sentando en el sillón con un vaso de whisky en la mano- No nos interesa eso, Castiel, además no tendrías para pagarnos-_

_-¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-_

_-Sé muchas cosas, Castiel, como que hace poco te has comprometido con esta bella jovencita, aunque es una lástima, las historias de amor ya no son como antes-_

_-Señor-_

_-Hazlo- _

_El moreno vio con horror como uno de los hombres tiraba a Anna al otro sillón para luego quedar sobre ella y arrancarle la ropa. Castiel frunció el ceño y fue hacia él hombre con la intención de golpearlo pero alguien lo sostuvo por la espalda y lo inmovilizaron con facilidad. _

_-¡Anna!- _

_Castiel luchó por liberarse y consiguió morder el brazo del hombre. Fue por el bastardo que estaba sobre la pelirroja pero el sujeto del arma, le disparó al pecho sin contemplaciones y alguien lo golpeó por la nuca. Castiel cayó al suelo aturdido, podía oír los gritos de Anna pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, el hombre comenzó a patearlo antes de tomarlo por los brazos para levantarlo y que viera todo. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, la impotencia y desesperación inundó su cuerpo. Cuando todo terminó, el hombre lo soltó y Castiel intentó moverse para ir con su prometida pero no lo conseguía. _

_-¿Anna…?- murmuró entre lágrimas- Anna…-_

_-No la necesitamos- vio con horror como el mismo hombre que había abusado de ella, le disparaba un certero tiro en la cabeza. _

_-¡ANNAAAAA!-_

_-Hora de irnos- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño que había visto todo desde el sillón- Adiós Castiel-_

_El moreno los vio marcharse y se levantó sintiendo una ira asesinar, arremetió contra el bastardo que tenía pinta de ser el líder de todo eso pero el hombre giró con un arma en mano y le dio un disparo en el pecho, un poco más arriba que el primero._

_-Parece que la basura piensa igual- dijo el hombre para luego guardar el arma- Adiós Castiel, descansa en paz- _

_El moreno vio como sonreía y luego todo se fue a negro. Cuando volvió a despertar, se encontraba en el hospital, en donde le informaron que Anna estaba muerta. Desde ese preciso momento, la vida de Castiel Novak, se arruinó para siempre._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

En dos lugares diferentes, dos hombres sin relación aparente, se acababan de despertar de una horrible pesadilla/recuerdo de su pasado. Lo que ninguno sabia, era que sus caminos estaban próximos a encontrarse y que tenían mucho más en común que el hombre que les arruinó la vida.


	2. El perro y el gato

**Capitulo 2 **

**El perro y el gato. **

Castiel apresuró el paso y abordó a su presa en el callejón antes de que consiguiera huir, le dobló el brazo tras la espalda y lo dejó contra el muro de concreto mientras apuntaba el arma a su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está ese hombre?-

-Jamás te lo diré- el moreno sonrió un poco y le disparó al muslo derecho sin compasión.

-Dime donde está-

-Púdrete- Castiel sonrió y pasó el arma por su espalda hasta detenerse un poco más debajo de los hombros- ¿Sabes que ocurrirá si te disparo aquí? No morirás pero tus extremidades serán inútiles y vivirás el resto de tu miserable existencia postrado a una cama de hospital, moviendo solamente tu cabeza- el hombre tragó saliva temblando- Te lo preguntaré por última vez, donde está-

-En Illinois- dijo el hombre aterrado- Por favor no lo hagas…- Castiel sonrió y le apuntó a la cabeza- No… dijiste que no lo harías-

-Yo no dije nada, deberías aprender a negociar pero no será en esta vida-

Esbozó una sonrisa y disparó para luego soltar el cuerpo inerte del hombre al suelo y se marchó guardando la pistola. Una motocicleta estacionó frente a él y Castiel subió abrazando al hombre por la cintura y éste se alejó a toda velocidad.

Luego de la muerta de su prometida, Castiel dejó la universidad para buscar a ese maldito que arruinó su vida, le tomó un mes recuperarse de sus heridas y luego se marchó a buscar a ese maldito. Tuvo su oportunidad seis meses después pero casi termina muerto en un callejón de no ser por la ayuda de un extraño hombre que se hacía llamar Zacarías, él le enseñó el delicado y complejo arte de ser un asesino a sueldo, rápidamente aprendió todo lo que debía saber para conseguir su tan anhelada venganza contra ese bastardo, contra Lucifer Pellegrini.

Estuvo tres años con Zacarías hasta que éste dijo que ya estaba listo para enfrentar a ese hombre y que ahora debía seguir por su cuenta. En uno de sus interminables viajes, se reencontró con Balthazar y Gabriel, el primero se había convertido en un importante hombre de negocios, y el segundo trabajaba en el hospital como cirujano. Castiel les contó lo que estaba haciendo, y aún cuando al principio se opusieron, ambos terminaron ayudándolo y se convirtieron en sus aliados contra ese bastardo.

Castiel era conocido como el "Perro" en el ámbito donde se movía, no solo por su ferocidad para acabar con sus objetivos, sino que también, por sus excelentes habilidades para rastrear personas, sortear el peligro y su incansable espíritu. Le tomó un total de cinco años llegar a ese momento, tres años de entrenamiento, dos años de trabajo (asesinar por encargo) que le dejaban el dinero suficiente para mantenerse y alcanzar su objetivo. Pero todo había valido la pena, porque ya tenía una pista concreta para encontrar a ese hijo de puta, Illinois.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó el hombre mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta.

-Sí, Enias, debo hacerlo, gracias por la ayuda-

-Cuenta conmigo cuando quieras, y Castiel-

-Dime- ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Regresa a salvo-

El moreno asintió casi imperceptiblemente antes de conducir a toda prisa para alejarse de la ciudad. Su objetivo era Illinois y encontrar al hijo de puta de Lucifer.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se quedó en un cuarto de motel para pasar la noche y fue a un bar cercano para recolectar algo de información. El dinero controla el mundo pero el sexo también ayuda, y no fue difícil para el moreno dar con el paradero de su presa, solo tuvo que follarse a dos camareras y un hombre para conseguir lo que buscaba. Miró el edificio donde estaba su objetivo y emprendió el camino al motel mientras sonreía. Mañana acabaría todo y ese hijo de puta pagaría lo que hizo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean acabó con el hombre que lo atacó por la espalda y se abalanzó sobre el otro para colocar un cuchillo en su cuello.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó enfadado.

-No te lo diré- respondió el hombre forcejeando.

-¿Dónde está?-

-Jodete-

El rubio asintió despacio y clavó el cuchillo en el hombro derecho de su presa, lo giró lentamente, haciéndolo gritar del dolor.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Dónde está?-

-No te lo diré…- respondió agitado. Dean sonrió para pasar el filo del cuchillo por la columna del sujeto.

-¿Sabes qué pasaría si clavo el cuchillo aquí?- hizo un poco de presión para que lo sintiera- Todo tu cuerpo se volverá una masa inútil y babeante, lo único que podrás mover, será tu boca para pedir que te ayuden a orinar y te den papilla, ¿Quieres eso?- el hombre giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo aterrado.

-Por favor…-

-¿Dónde está?-

-En Illinois… por favor no lo hagas- El rubio se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Y en qué momento dije que no lo haría?-

Clavó el cuchillo con fuerza en la nuca el hombre y se levantó con una sonrisa para alejarse mientras el hombre se desangraba en el muelle. Fue hasta su motocicleta y se alejó a todos velocidad hacia su nuevo destino: Illinois.

Luego de la muerte de su madre y el secuestro de su hermano menor. Dean dejó la escuela y se dedicó por completo a buscar a ese bastardo. Luego de casi un año consiguió su gran oportunidad para vengarse pero no era rival para los matones de ese hombre y acabó casi muerto en un callejón pero alguien lo rescató y cuidó de él. Fue así como Dean entró al bajo mundo, Miguel le enseñó todo lo que debía saber sobre los asesino a sueldo, le enseñó a pelear, a defenderse, a sobreponerse al dolor y continuar luchando. Se volvió una perfecta máquina de matar para conseguir su objetivo, rescatar a Sam y cobrar su venganza contra el bastardo de Lucifer Pellegrini.

Dean había dejado todo atrás y luego de tres años de entrenamiento con Miguel, éste le dijo que estaba listo para partir y conseguir su objetivo. EL rubio se desempeñaba como asesino a sueldo, así conseguía dinero fácil y también pistas para llegar hasta su hermano. Fue en uno de esos trabajos en donde conoció a Benny, quien se volvió un amigo y aliado valioso para los propósitos de Dean, especialmente porque trabajaba como Policía y eso le dio acceso a mucha información valiosa.

Rápidamente el rubio se volvió muy respetado en su área de trabajo y lo apodaron el "gato", debido a sus buenos reflejos, sigilo e impresionantes habilidades físicas a la hora de realizar un encargo. Le tomó cinco años encontrar a ese bastardo, tres años de entrenamiento y dos trabajando (asesino a sueldo) pero al fin lo había conseguido, una pista concreta sobre el paradero de su presa y no lo dejaría huir.

Dean realizó una llamada mientras sostenía su casco.

-Lo tengo, está en Illinois, voy hacía allá ahora-

-Ten cuidado, Dean y llámame si tienes problemas-

-Gracias Benny-

El rubio se colocó el casco y condujo a toda prisa hacia su objetivo: Illinois.

No fue difícil dar con Lucifer, Benny le envió un texto con su ubicación y el rubio estacionó afuera del edificio para mirarlo con cautela, el lugar tenía cerca de veinte pisos y no será sencillo encontrar a ese bastardo pero no se rendiría, recuperaría a Sam a como diera lugar.

Pasó la noche en un motel y observó la fotografía que siempre llevaba consigo, junto con el pequeño brazalete que le regaló su hermano menor para su cumpleaños.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Sammy… voy a rescatarte hermanito, sin importar como, voy a hacerlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel guardó las pistolas en la parte trasera de su pantalón y el cuchillo en la funda atada a su tobillo derecho. Comprobó que cada cosa que necesitaría estuviera en su lugar y luego miró el reloj. Eran las nueve de la noche y lo haría a las diez. Comprobó los horarios del lugar y con la ayuda de Balthazar, la seguridad sería vulnerada, dándole diez minutos para actuar a sus anchas y era todo el momento que necesitaba. Se colocó el bolso negro a sus espaldas y luego condujo la motocicleta hacia un callejón cercano para dejarla ahí, se extrañó un poco al ver otra motocicleta negra a unos metros de ahí pero no le dio importancia y comprobó la hora en su reloj antes de realizar la llamada.

-¿Ya estás ahí, Cassie?-

-Sí, cuenta hasta diez y hazlo-

-OK, ten cuidado pequeño, te quiero de regreso a mi lado cuando termines eso-

-Balthy-

-Solo dímelo-

-Sí… volveré-

Castiel suspiró y se apresuró en ir por la parte trasera del edificio para quitar la ventila y entrar, ya no había vuelta atrás.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se aseguró de tener todo lo que necesitaría para su misión. Guardó solo una pistola en la parte trasera del pantalón y dos cuchillos, uno en que cada funda atada a su tobillo. No le gustaba mucho usar armas de fuego, ya que llamaban demasiado la atención. Se aseguró de tener todo en su lugar y condujo hasta un callejón cerca del edificio. No tenía forma de evadir la seguridad, así que optaría por colarse por los ductos para infiltrarse en el edificio. Se aseguró bien el chaleco antibalas que le dio Benny en su momento y estacionó la motocicleta para rodear el edificio por un costado y colarse al interior. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

El rubio se movió por los ductos haciendo gala de sus habilidades gatunas y pasó desapercibido hasta llegar al onceavo piso. Se vio en la obligación de bajar cuando de repente las luces se apagaron, no entendía que estaba pasando pero mejor para él, así continuaba a pie y se movía más rápido. Cuando llegó al piso quince, se ocultó en uno de los armarios del conserje para ver como un grupo de cinco hombres armados bajaban a toda prisa por las escaleras. Unos disparos llamaron su atención y gruñó despacio, ¿Acaso alguien más estaba causando estragos en el edificio? Intentó aprovechar la inesperada distracción para llegar a su destino pero el piso diecisiete fue abordado por cuatro hombres, se encargó de ellos con maestría y no tuvo más opción que usar su pistola para cargárselos más rápido. Nadie iba a detenerlo de su objetivo y llegaría hasta Lucifer a como diera lugar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel logró colarse hasta el quinto piso pero sus movimientos eran algo torpes en ese espacio tan limitado y se vio en la obligación de salir para continuar a pie. Balthazar desactivo la seguridad a tiempo y Castiel se encargó de los guardias sin problemas, aprovechó de colocar bombas cada dos pisos mientras ascendía hasta su objetivo, llegó al piso diecisiete y se extrañó de encontrar a cuatro hombres muertos, claramente había alguien más en el edificio. Continuó con cautela hasta el piso veinte y vio una silueta que se movía con sigilo tras el escritorio, las luces de emergencias eran tenues y apenas podía ver algo pero eso no disminuía en nada su certera puntería y logró herirlo en el hombro derecho. El hombre se le vino encima como una bestia salvaje y ambos forcejearon por el suelo hasta que rodaron hacia la ventana. Castiel quedó sobre el chico y se sorprendió con lo que vio, ese joven no debía tener más de veinte años, como mucho.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿No crees que eres muy jovencito para jugar al guardaespaldas de ese bastardo?-

-Ni muerto, primero me doy un tiro en la cabeza, ¿Quién mierda eres tú, viejo?- soltó enfadado el chico.

-No tengo interés en un niño y tampoco tengo tiempo, ¿Dónde está Lucifer?-

-¿Qué…?-

-Dime donde está y no te mataré-

-¡Bájate de mí, bastardo!- el joven le dio una patada en las costillas para quitárselo de encima y rodó para quedar de rodillas y apuntarle con el arma- Tú eres quien está ocultando a ese hijo de puta, ¿Dónde está Lucifer?-

-¿Qué…? ¿Tú también lo buscas?- ambos se miraron fijamente y bajaron sus armas. El teléfono de Castiel rompió el silencio y respondió- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Sal de ahí, Cassie, no podré desactivar la seguridad por más tiempo y pronto llegaran los refuerzos, tienes diez minutos-

-Maldición-

-Te buscaré una salida, dame un minuto y te llamo-

-Sí- Castiel miró al chico fijamente y se levantó- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo-fue hasta la puerta- Y te daré un consejo, sal de aquí, Lucifer se ha marchado y nos jodió a ambos, así que cuando consiga salir, este lugar se vendrá abajo y me importará bien poco, que caigas con él, adiós niño-

El chico se levantó mirándolo y Castiel vio la hostilidad en esas esmeraldas, una que reconoció en su propia mirada. Abrió la puerta y se marchó corriendo mientras respondía la llamada de Balthazar, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	3. Contratiempo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Anksunamun Nefertiti y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 3 **

**Contratiempo. **

Dean no tenía idea de quién era ese hombre pero sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse lo alertaron, debía salir del edificio antes de que ese idiota lo volara. Apresuró el paso para ir por la derecha pero se encontró de improviso con seis hombres, se logró hacer cargo de todos ellos, recibiendo solo un disparo en su pierna derecha. Ya daba por hecho que un montón de hombres armados estaba esperándolo en la salida, así que fue a los ductos y opto por huir de esa forma, la herida de su hombro le estaba doliendo, ese idiota de ojos azules le había dado un tiro pero ya se las cobraría después y averiguaría quien mierda era. Llegó hasta el cuarto piso cuando escuchó una serie de disparos, esos hombres sabían que estaba en los ductos, así que bajó hasta una oficina. Dos hombres entraron por la puerta y Dean hizo lo único que podía, saltó por la ventana sin importar lo alto de la caída. Para su suerte, cayó sobre un montón de cajas apiladas, que en algo suavizaron su caída y corrió hacia el callejón, estaba por llegar cuando vio una motocicleta que salía de ahí y por unos segundos, su mirada se encontró con la de ese misterioso hombre, éste le guiñó un ojo antes de apretar un botón y varias bombas explotaron en el edificio. Dean corrió a su motocicleta y emprendió la huida hacia el motel.

Con lo que Dean no contaba, era que uno de los disparos había dado en su espalda y la herida estaba doliéndole demasiado, sin mencionar lo mucho que sangraba. Logró llegar hasta el motel, abrió a puerta de su cuarto pero se desmayó antes de cerrarla.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel consiguió salir del edificio sin mayores percances y fue hasta su motocicleta para emprender la huida, dio la vuelta saliendo del callejón y vio al chico de hace un rato, le guiñó un ojo e hizo explotar el edificio para alejarse de ahí hacia un lugar seguro. Se alejó lo más que pudo y estacionó en una desierta calle.

-¡Cassie! Gracias a Dios me has respondido-

-Lo siento Balthy, tenía que salir de ahí primero-

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien pero ese hijo de puta me tendió una trampa, Lucifer no estaba en el edificio, alguien le advirtió-

-Cassie-

-Hay otra cosa más que quiero pedirte, Balthy, ¿Tienes una copia de las cámaras de seguridad?-

-Claro, ¿Por qué?-

-Había un chico en el despacho de Lucifer, no tengo idea de quién era pero por sus palabras, creo que también iba por ese bastardo-

-Lo veré de inmediato-

-Gracias Balthy-

-Sal de ahí cuanto antes, Cassie, no te quedes más tiempo del necesario-

-Me iré al amanecer, nos vemos y gracias Balthy-

Castiel se colocó el casco y condujo de regreso hacia el motel para descansar un poco, asegurarse que no estaba herido y recoger sus cosas. Estacionó la motocicleta y fue rápidamente a su habitación pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver una de las puertas abiertas. Normalmente, hubiera seguido su camino pero reconoció al chico que estaba inconsciente en el suelo y suspiró despacio mientras miraba su reloj.

-Mierda…-

Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y entró al cuarto para cerrar la puerta con seguro, cargó al chico en sus brazos y lo recostó sobre la cama antes de encender la luz. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al comprobar que, efectivamente, no debía tener más de veinte años, ¿Qué hacia ese chico en el edificio? ¿Por qué iba por Lucifer? Comprobó nuevamente la hora en su reloj, eran las diez de la noche. Le quitó la camiseta al chico para ver que tenía dos heridas, una en el hombro (la que le hizo él) y la otra en la espalda, la cual sangraba bastante. Buscó por el cuarto y dio con un bolso, en el cual había algunas cosas que podría usar para curar las heridas del chico. No quería que se moviera mientras lo hacía, así que ató sus manos a la marquesa de la cama y dejarlo de cara a la cama. Se sentó sobre su trasero, lo amordazó bien para que no gritara y procedió a extraer las balas. El chico se retorció de dolor sobre la cama pero Castiel continuó con lo suyo. Tuvo que bajarle un poco los pantalones para hacerlo lo mismo con la herida de su muslo derecho. Observó al rubio que estaba respirando agitado y fue a su cuarto por una última cosa para ayudarlo. Esperó que la punta del fierro estuviera al rojo vivo y lo acercó al rubio.

-Siento esto- murmuró para sí mismo- Pero te va a doler-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Un intenso dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Dean de arriba abajo, intentó gritar pero su voz lo salía y sus brazos tampoco respondían. El dolor se repitió dos veces más y abrió un poco los ojos, giró la cabeza al sentir un peso en su trasero y logró ver a alguien pero todo estaba muy borroso. Hizo un último esfuerzo para intentar reconocerlo y le bastó con mirar esos orbes azules para comprender que era el mismo hombre con quien se encontró en el edificio cuando iba por Lucifer. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes pero su cuerpo dolía demasiado y al cabo de unos segundos, volvió a quedar inconsciente, sintiendo un leve escozor sobre sus heridas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel terminó de cauterizar las heridas y luego las limpió con un poco de alcohol antes de bajarse del chico. Lo contempló unos segundos y decidió que ya había perdido mucho tiempo ahí y debía marcharse cuanto antes. Fue a su habitación para reunir sus cosas pero un ruido llamó su atención y se asomó discretamente a la ventana, observando unos hombres que se acercaban y posiblemente armados.

-Mierda-

Guardó sus cosas en el bolso y guardó un arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón para luego salir, fingiendo que era otro más de los ocupantes. Cuando se aseguró que los hombre son miraban, se apresuró en llegar al motocicleta pero entonces vio como un sujeto salía de la recepción y luego le hacía una seña a los otros, los cuales se dividieron dos y tres para ir a su cuarto, y al del rubio.

-Maldición… mierda- siseó enfadado y dejó el bolso en la motocicleta- Mierda-

No podía dejar a ese chico ahí o lo matarían pero tampoco quería cargar con un problema, no era la niñera de ese niño, ni tampoco lo conocía pero no podía dejarlo morir ahí. Se maldijo por su momento de debilidad e hizo lo único que podía: ayudar a ese chico.

Para Castiel no fue problema deshacerse de esos sujetos silenciosamente, dejó los cadáveres ocultos en el baño y luego cargó al chico en brazos para llevarlo hasta su motocicleta. Lo sostuvo por la cintura y con la otra mano le dio pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas.

-Vamos, despierta, despierta, maldición, despierta niño- el rubio abrió un poco los ojos- Eso es, escúchame, esos hombres te han seguido y es cosa de tiempo para que lleguen los refuerzos, voy a sacarnos a ambos en mi motocicleta pero necesito que te sostengas de mí, ¿Puedes hacerlo?- el menor asintió despacio- Muy bien-

Castiel le ayudó a montar la motocicleta y luego hizo lo mismo, esperó que el rubio lo abrazara por la cintura pero no se fiaba de que aguantara todo el todo el trayecto consciente, así que recurrió a su única opción, se quitó el cinturón y ató las muñecas del menor para que no lo soltara.

-Muy bien, nos vamos-

Condujo a toda prisa para alejarse del motel, en dirección a la salida este de la ciudad. Le gustara o no, ahora tendría que cargar con ese chico hasta asegurarse que estuviera bien y pudiera seguir por sus medios.


	4. Hostilidad

**Capitulo 4 **

**Hostilidad. **

Dean abrió los ojos despacio y parpadeó un poco antes de reconocer que estaba en un cuarto desconocido, no era mismo motel donde se quedaba. Se incorporó a medio cuerpo pero su hombro derecho se resintió y soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

-No te muevas bruscamente o te dolerá más- advirtió una voz desconocida. Dean se giró a mirar al hombre junto a la ventana.

-Tú…-

-Junto a la cama hay unas pastillas para el dolor-

-¿Quién eres?-

-La persona que acaba de salvarte la vida-

-¿Qué…?-

-Esos hombres te persiguieron cuando huías del edificio y tuve que mudarnos de ese motel-

-¿Mudarnos? ¿Dónde estamos?-

-En un pueblo cercano- el mayor lo observó fijamente- ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? ¿Por qué buscas a Lucifer?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió el menor levantándose mientras hacia un gesto de dolor.

-Que desagradecido, es lo menos que puedes hacer luego de que te salve- espetó el desconocido enfadado.

-Yo no te pedí tu ayuda- respondió el rubio dándose cuenta que solo estaba con bóxer- ¿Y mi ropa? ¿Qué me has hecho, cabron?-

-¿Qué…?- el hombre abrió un poco los ojos y luego se rio- Por favor, a mí no me van los críos, tu ropa estaba sucia y ensangrentada, ahí hay algo que te quedará bueno-

-¿Y mis cosas?-

-En el cuarto donde estabas- Dean frunció el ceño- Esos sujetos iban a matarnos, no me iba a preocupar por tus cosas-

El rubio frunció el ceño enfadado y miró a su alrededor con cierto temor, ¿Y la fotografía y su brazalete? La idea de que se hubiera quedado en ese cuarto de motel lo atemorizó pero un ruido llamó su atención. El hombre caminaba hacía él y dejó ambas cosas sobre el velador.

-¿Buscas esto?-

-¡¿Quién te dio permiso para tomarlas?!-

-Eres insoportable-soltó el moreno bufando- Te salvo la vida y me tratas como el enemigo, deberías aprender respeto por tus mayores, niño-

-¡No soy un niño!- Dean se vistió y guardó la fotografía en el pantalón antes de colocarse el brazalete- No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, viejo-

-¿A quién le dices viejo? Maldito crio- espetó el mayor.

-Vete a la mierda- soltó Dean para caminar hacía él- No vuelvas a entrometerte en mi camino-

-Desagradecido-

-¡Tú me disparaste, bastardo! Era lo menos que pudiste hacer-

-Bájame el tonito, niñato-

-Oblígame, anciano-

Ambos se retaron con la mirada y el moreno fue el primero en intentar atacar. Dean esquivó el golpe sin mayores problemas, no por nada le decían gato. Logró posicionarse tras el moreno e intentó quitarle la pistola que llevaba en el pantalón pero el hombre lo golpeó en el hombro lastimado. Dean quedó de rodillas y con una gran rapidez, le quitó el cuchillo que llevaba en el tobillo derecho. El moreno le apuntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has sabido que llevo eso ahí?-

-Eres muy predecible, viejo-

-Y tú estás lleno de sorpresas, niño, ¿Quién eres? Parece que ambos tenemos más similitudes de las que creemos, también eres un asesino a sueldo ¿Verdad?-

-Ya somos dos- respondió Dean levantándose sin soltar el cuchillo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te haces llamar?- preguntó el moreno curioso.

-Gato- respondió Dean sin quitarle la mirada de encima- ¿Y tú?-

-Perro, ahora entiendo porque eres tan hostil conmigo, gatito-

-Jodete, maldito perro- siseó el rubio.

-Que boquita tienes-el moreno sonrió- Entrégamelo, esos cuchillos no son fáciles de conseguir-

-Por tu culpa he perdido mis cosas, esto es lo mínimo que puedes darme-

-¿Y salvarte la vida no es suficiente? Porque puedo remediar eso- le quitó el seguro a su arma.

-Inténtalo perro-

Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada y el hombre se alistó para dispararle pero Dean era mucho más rápido, y al parecer más ágil. Le golpeó la mano con la cual sostenía la pistola y colocó el filo del cuchillo en su cuello.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, perro?-

-Tú lo quisiste, gato-

Dean sonrió con superioridad pero en un rápido movimiento, el hombre lo golpeó con el codo en las costillas y lo empujó contra la pared para luego doblarle el brazo tras la espalda.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, gato?-

-Jodete-

El rubio le dio un codazo en el pecho y un golpe directo al rostro que el moreno esquivo pero Dean lanzó una patada directo a su rostro, que fue detenida para quedar rozando la mejilla del mayor.

-Que buena elongación tienes, gatito- dijo con diversión el mayor- Pero solo eres un niño- tomó su tobillo con fuerza y lo jaló- Aún te falta mucho por aprender-

El mayor le hizo perder el equilibrio y Dean cayó estruendosamente al suelo, iba a recoger el cuchillo pero un ruido metálico lo detuvo y se volteó para mirar al hombre, que le apuntaba con su arma.

-Parece que he ganado- Dean gruñó mirándolo y el hombre le tendió la mano para que se levantara- Tienes que tener cuidado, no eres malo peleando, gatito pero la ira no es una buena emoción para la batalla, te descuidaste mucho-

-Cállate- el rubio lo miró enfadado y le enseñó el cuchillo- Me lo guardaré como un obsequio-

-Supongo que no tengo opción- Dean fue hacia la puerta- Oye gato- se detuvo sujetando el pomo- Quieres matar a Lucifer ¿Verdad?- el rubio se giró a mirarlo y el moreno sonrió- Pues mala suerte, porque ese hijo de puta es mío y si alguien lo matara, seré yo, adiós gatito-

-¡Jodete, bastardo!-

Dean cerró de un portazo al oír la molesta risa de ese sujeto, ¿Quién mierda se creía para tratarlo de esa forma y luego decir que el mataría a Lucifer? Ese hijo de puta era suyo, era él quien lo mataría luego de rescatar a su hermano. Contuvo su enfado y esbozó una sonrisa mientras sostenía la llave en su mano.

-Con esto me la cobro, perro-

Montó la motocicleta y la encendió, vio como el moreno se asomaba a la ventana haciendo un movimiento con las manos que le indicó que se registraba los bolsillos. Dean sonrió para despedirse con la mano en el aire y condujo alejándose del lugar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel ordenaba sus cosas cuando un ruido llamó su atención y se asomó a la ventana. Ese maldito gato estaba montando su motocicleta y rápidamente confirmó que no tenía sus llaves. El rubio se despidió con la mano y se alejó calle arriba.

-Jodido gato, ¿En qué momento me quitó mis llaves?- gruñó enfadado-Y es mi motocicleta favorita-apretó los puños y marcó un número en su teléfono- Balthy, necesito que rastrees el localizador de mi motocicleta-

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-Ese niño idiota me robó la motocicleta-

-¿Eh? ¿Estás de niñera, Cassie?-

-No seas idiota, Balthy- dijo mientras se colocaba el bolso y salía del cuarto- El chico del edificio que te dije, lo ayudé y el muy cabrón se llevó mi motocicleta- el mayor se rio- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, lo siento- respondió divertido- Lo hago ahora mismo, te voy mandando las coordenadas-

-Gracias Balthy, por cierto, quiero que busques todo lo que puedas sobre él, se hace llamar "Gato"-

-Entiendo, te avisaré cualquier cosa, cuídate Cassie-

El moreno guardó su teléfono y esperó unos segundos a que Balthazar le mandara las coordenadas, las chequeó en su teléfono y sonrió. El chico iba hacia el este y sin duda se detendría en la ciudad más cercana para descansar un poco. Castiel fue a la estación de buses y compró un ticket para la ciudad más cercana: Elwood. Ese niño se iba a enterar de quien es, ese maldito gato se enteraría que nadie juega con el perro sin resultar herido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	5. Confrontación

Hola a todos! Gracia a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, los gatitos al comienzo son ariscos y les cuesta acostumbrarse a su dueñoo (?) XD Así que Cas la tendrá un poquito difícil. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5**

**Confrontación. **

Dean llegó hasta Elwood y decidió parar en un motel para descansar, juntar provisiones y determinar su nuevo plan de acción. Fue una tienda cercana por comida y cerveza, luego a una armería para abastecerse y llamó a Benny para que le ayudara un poco con la ubicación de Lucifer. Regresó al cuarto al atardecer pero en cuanto cerró la puerta, alguien le dobló el brazo tras la espalda y lo dejaron contra la pared.

-¿Qué…?- giró un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño- ¿Quién mierda eres?-

-Así que finalmente conozco al gran gato- Dean entrecerró los ojos- Hoy se acaban tus siete vidas, gatito- El hombre sacó una pistola y afirmó la punta en su mentón-¿Creíste que podías ocultarte de nosotros, bastardo? ¿Creíste que podías asesinar a nuestro jefe sin sufrir las consecuencias?-

Esas palabras bastaron para que el rubio recordara quien era. Hace medio año se hizo cargo de un "jefe de la mafia" y sus subordinados habían jurado vengarse pero no esperaba que lo encontraran tan rápido. Había sido un descuidado pero cuando se trataba de Lucifer, todo lo demás lo olvidaba.

-¿Quieres decir tus últimas palabras, Gato?-

-Un momento- Dean se sorprendió al oír esa familiar voz y ambos miraron hacia el baño- Si alguien va a castigar a ese gato, soy yo-

El rubio observó como el perro se hacía cargo de ese hombre con un rápido movimiento y un certero disparo en la frente. Dean se lo quitó de encima y observó fijamente al moreno.

-¿Cómo demonios me has encontrado tan rápido?-

-Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, gato, ¿Te suena el GPS?- Dean frunció el ceño y se iba a marchar pero Castiel disparó a centímetros de su pierna derecha- Un paso más y la siguiente irá a tu rodilla, no creas que te la llevaras fácil, gatito-

Dean bufó enfadado. Estaba volviéndose muy descuidado, debió imaginar que la motocicleta tendría un rastreador pero en ese momento no pensaba con claridad, cuando se trataba de la posibilidad de encontrar a su hermano menor, todo lo demás era irrelevante.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el rubio- ¿Tu motocicleta?- le tiró las llaves y el moreno las tomó- Ahí la tienes, ahora vete-

-No me iré- dijo el mayor sonriendo con cierta maldad- ¿Crees que puedes insultarme, robarme y exponerme sin recibir un castigo? Claro que no, gatito, así no funciona-

El rubio quiso huir pero un nuevo disparo rozó su pantorrilla derecha y miró al moreno, ese hombre estaba hablando en serio, no lo dejaría ir fácilmente sin darle un castigo. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y luego lo desafío con la mirada, no tenia caso resistirse, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a ese hombre pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

-Bien- dijo sin titubear- Haz lo que quieras rápido, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No fue difícil para Castiel dar con el motel donde se quedaba el rubio y entró a esperarlo. Pasó al baño unos segundos cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del cuarto contiguo y segundos después otra persona llegaba. Esperó un poco para asegurarse que solo fuera una persona y salió del baño mirando la escena divertido. Ese gato estaba siendo muy descuidado y acabaría muerto. Se hizo cargo del hombre y ahora le correspondía hacerse cargo del rubio.

-¿Asuntos más importantes?- preguntó con una sonrisa y se acercó a él para jalarlo de la muñeca y dejarlo de cara contra la pared, aprisionado con su cuerpo- Me importa bien poco lo que hagas, niño pero tus descuidos me están jodiendo también y eso no lo aguantaré-

-Suéltame, bastardo- siseó el menor.

-No sé qué mierda te habrá hecho Lucifer pero será mejor que te calmes porque como sigas actuando impulsivamente, acabaras muerto en algún callejón, ¿Lo has entendido, gato?- pasó sus manos por los muslos del rubio y este dio un respingo.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces, cabrón?! ¡No me toques!-

-Ya quisieras, gatito, pero te dije que no me iban los niños- se apartó sonriendo y el teléfono del rubio sonó- Adelante, contesta-

Dean respondió sin dejar de mirarlo, Castiel recogió una cerveza del suelo para tomarla mientras le apuntaba con el arma divertido. No le interesaba lo que ese niño hiciera pero cuando escuchó el nombre de ese hijo de puta prestó toda su atención al rubio.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó el gato muy serio antes de asentir despacio- Gracias, te llamo después-

-¿Dónde está Lucifer?- interrogó el moreno enfadado.

-Como si fuera a decírtelo, cabrón-

-Dímelo ahora- ordenó disparando a centímetros de su mejilla derecha- El siguiente irá a tu hombro derecho- El gato desvió la mirada.

-No te lo diré…-

-Muy bien, entonces me quedaré con esto- le enseñó el brazalete.

-¿Qué…?- el rubio se registró los bolsillos.

-No eres el único que tiene manos rápidas-

-¡Dame eso!-

-¿Dónde está Lucifer?- el menor se mordió el labio despacio.

-No sé donde está… solo sé… que… uno de sus hombres de confianza está en esta ciudad-

-¿Dónde?-

-Marple-

-¿Eh?-

-Se reunirá hoy en el restaurant Marple a las ocho con un socio o algo así-

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo es ese hombre?- el gato se mordió el labio despacio y le enseñó su teléfono con la fotografía- Tienes muy buenos contactos, gatito- Castiel bajó el arma y fue hacia la puerta.

-Espera, dame mi brazalete-

-Nunca dije que te lo entregaría, gato-

-¡Es mío!- gritó con cierta desesperación.

-Te lo daré pero tienes que darme algo a cambio-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A ese hombre, llévalo al parque a las nueve y te lo devolveré- Castiel sonrió para salir.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta, bastardo y desgraciado!-

Castiel montó la motocicleta con una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó de ahí. Ahora solo debía esperar y el rubio le entregaría a ese hombre en un par de horas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean apretó las manos muy enfadado, no podía creer que ese idiota le hubiera quitado su posesión más preciada y no se la devolvería a menos que hiciera el trabajo sucio por él. Comió algo rápido y arregló sus cosas para ponerse a trabajar. Ese perro desgraciado iba a pagar muy caro lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue al restaurant a las siete y media, estuvo haciendo guardia hasta que reconoció al hombre de la fotografía. Esperó el mejor momento para abordarlo y tuvo su oportunidad cuando fue al baño. Colocó la pistola contra su espalda, a la altura del pecho.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el hombre sin inmutarse.

-Eso no te incumbe, serás un buen chico y vendrás conmigo, de lo contrario te mataré aquí-

El rubio sacó al hombre por la puerta trasera y se lo llevó hasta el lugar del intercambio con ese perro. Se extrañó un poco ante la cooperación del hombre pero le dio importancia, tenía una pistola y estaba dispuesto a matarlo ¿Qué mejor persuasión que esa?

-¿Qué asuntos tienes conmigo?- preguntó el hombre.

-Siéntate- ordenó para luego sentarse a su lado de la banca, sin dejar de apuntarle a abdomen- ¿Dónde está Lucifer Pellegrini?- el hombre sonrió.

-Ya veo, así que tú eres quien está detrás de él, eres quien ha estado matando a todos sus conocidos para dar con Lucy-

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Y si no te lo digo?-

-Voy a meterte un balazo en la cabeza, no me costara dar con otro de sus perros falderos que esté dispuesto a hablar-

-Eres un idiota, no vas a conseguir lo que buscas, no podrás matarlo-

-No quiero matarlo-

-¿Eh?-

-Al menos no aún, primero me encargaré de que sufra, ¿Dónde está Lucifer?-

-Me gusta tu mirada, Lucy tiene que haberte jodido de lo lindo para que estés así-

-Tiene algo muy importante para mí y debo recuperarlo-

-Ya veo, déjame darte un consejo, chico, ríndete-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo que sea que Lucy tenga, seguramente ya se deshizo de él-

-¿Qué…?-

-Lucy nunca conserva las cosas por mucho tiempo, una vez que se aburre, las desecha y va por lo siguiente-

Dean lo miró entre sorprendido y asustado, ese hombre no podía hablar en serio… entonces su hermanito… ¿Sam estaba muerto?


	6. La tristeza del gato

**Capitulo 6 **

**La tristeza del gato. **

Castiel llegó puntual a buscar su encargo pero se quedó de pie mirando la escena. El rubio tenía al hombre en el suelo mientras le daba de golpes en el rostro y gritaba un par de cosas que no entendió. Finalmente se decidió por apartarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, gato?-

-¡No me toques!- gritó enfadado.

-Tranquilo- dijo Castiel mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¡Cállate!- el gato tomó al hombre por la camisa- ¡Dime dónde está ese hijo de puta!-

-Ya te lo dije, chico, lo que sea que buscas, dalo por perdido, Lucifer no conserva las cosas por mucho tiempo-

-¡Cállate!- le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó inconsciente.

-Ya es suficiente, gato-

-¡No me toques!-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-¡Ese sujeto miente! ¡Él no está muerto! ¡No puede estar muerto!-

El moreno entrecerró los ojos al oír esas palabras, ahora comprendía un poquito más sobre lo que ocurría, tal parece que el gato estaba buscando alguien y podía apostar sin temor a equivocarse, que era el chico de la fotografía, y seguramente a quien pertenecía ese brazalete.

-Escúchame-dijo tomándolo por los hombros- No puedes creerle a ese bastardo, claramente miente- Dean lo observó fijamente- Lucifer es un hijo de puta que disfruta lastimando a otros… lo que sea que te ha quitado, seguramente aún lo tiene bajo su poder-

-¿De… verdad?- preguntó el rubio esperanzado.

-Sí, ten- le entregó su brazalete- Ahora vete de aquí-

-No-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Necesito a ese hombre para llegar hasta Lucifer, así que lo compartiremos-

-¿Compartir?-

-Así es, vamos, antes de que alguien en el motel nos vea-

El rubio cargó al hombre y a Castiel no le quedó más opción que seguirlo. Ambos llegaron hasta el motel y miró como el gato ataba al hombre para que no huyera y luego lo amordazaba. Estaba seguro que no despertaría en un buen rato más así que se afirmó en la puerta cruzándose de brazos.

-Gato- éste lo miró- ¿Por qué persigues a Lucifer?-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos, no te hagas el misterioso, estás buscando a alguien ¿Verdad?- Dean asintió despacio- Y podría apostar a que es el chico de la fotografía, ¿Fue él quien te dio ese brazalete?-

-Yo…-

-Dímelo, me has metido en bastantes problemas y es lo menos que merezco saber, ¿Quién es el chico de la fotografía? ¿A quién buscas?-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean desvió la mirada ante las preguntas del moreno pero por alguna razón, respondió. Ese hombre lo había salvado varias veces, sin siquiera conocerlo. El rubio sacó la fotografía de su pantalón para mirarla durante unos segundos antes de tendérsela al mayor, éste se acercó para tomarla.

-Ella es mi madre… y él… es mi hermano menor…- Castiel lo miró unos segundos- Hace cinco años… esos hombres fueron a mi casa… yo había salido a una fiesta con unos amigos… cuando regresé… los encontré en el cuarto de mamá… ella estaba atada y ese hijo de puta tenía a Sammy…- el moreno asintió despacio- Uno de esos bastardos la mató… y ese desgraciado de Lucifer se llevó a mi hermano… intenté detenerlo pero me disparó… seguramente me dio por muerto…-

-Entiendo… ¿Quieres rescatar a tu hermano menor?-

-Sí…-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Ahora… dieciséis… quiero encontrar a ese hijo de puta para rescatar a mi hermano y cuando lo haga, ese infeliz… voy a matarlo… para que no vuelva a herir a nadie… para que no le haga a nadie… lo mismo que me hizo a mí-

El rubio desvió la mirada al recordar todo lo ocurrido. Cuando por fin consiguió salir del hospital, no se permitió llorar porque no quería ser débil, porque su prioridad era encontrar a Sam y las lágrimas no le ayudarían en eso. Fue por ello que reprimió su parte emocional, no podía flaquear en sus propósitos, no podía ser débil de nuevo.

-A veces me preguntó- su boca se movió por si sola- Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si yo… en vez de ir a esa fiesta… me hubiera quedado en casa…-

-Eso no es algo que podrías cambiar, gato, no tiene sentido pensar en esas cosas-

-Sammy me insistió mucho en ir… si lo hubiera llevado conmigo…-

-Oye- Castiel se sentó a su lado- No hay nada que podrías haber hecho esa noche para cambiar lo sucedido, no importa si hubieras estado ahí, no importa si tu hermano te hubiera acompañado, no importa si hubieras entrado con alguien, ese hijo de puta tenía un objetivo claro y nada de lo que hubieras hecho, lo cambiaría-

Dean sintió como se le oprimía el pecho ante esas palabras y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran con fuerza de sus ojos, por todos esos años que las reprimió.

-Pero si yo… si hubiera sido más fuerte en ese momento… se supone que yo debía protegerlos… sin papá en casa… yo debía cuidarlos…-

-Te equivocas y es mejor que lo vayas entendiendo, gato, las lamentaciones no sirven a estas alturas, tu madre está muerta y eso no cambiará, lo único que puedes hacer es esforzarte por llegar hasta ese hijo de puta, encontrar a tu hermano y rezar-

-¿Rezar?- preguntó mirándolo.

-Sí, reza porque aún siga con vida y no haya muerto a manos de ese sujeto-

Esas palabras terminaron de quebrar a Dean y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras lloraba. Su hermano no podía estar muerto, no podía.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observó la reacción del rubio y comprendió la rudeza de sus palabras. Apenas era un adolescente, no podía pedirle madurez a un chico al cual le quitaron su adolescencia de esa manera. Se sintió un poquito culpable por provocar esa reacción en el menor y actuó por instinto, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para atraerlo a su lado y con la mano libre le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo siento…no quise ser tan brusco contigo- pensó bien sus palabras- Créeme que ese infeliz me ha jodido tanto como a ti… pero no debes rendirte- el rubio lo miró llorando- Mi madre siempre decía que debemos tener fe… que la fe y la esperanza son lo que mantienen al hombre vivo…- acarició el cabello del rubio- No debes perder la esperanza… tu hermano depende de ti ¿verdad? Tienes que ir y encontrarlo, no solo por ti, también por tu madre-

-Sí…-

-Oye…-

No sabía muy bien por qué diría lo siguiente pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Compartía un dolor similar con ese gato y ambos querían lo mismo, entonces no veía porque no podía ser factible lo que pensaba.

-No hemos comenzado muy bien, gatito… ¿Qué te parece si unimos fuerzas?-

-¿Eh?-

-Ambos queremos lo mismo: Encontrar a ese hijo de puta y matarlo-

-Sí…-

-Entonces será más fácil si lo hacemos juntos, ¿Qué dices? Hagamos una tregua y cooperemos para encontrarlo-

-¿Y después…?-

-Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, ¿Te parece bien?- el rubio lo observó unos segundos antes de asentir- Perfecto, entonces tenemos una pequeña alianza- ambos estrecharon sus manos y Castiel limpió las lágrimas del rubio- No llores de nuevo, tenemos que mantenernos firmes para dar con ese sujeto y no podemos permitirnos flaquear o será nuestro fin-

-Sí…-

-No quiero decir que no te entristezcas pero- pensó sus palabras y miró esas esmeraldas que brillaban esperanzadas, ¿Para qué seguir destruyendo las ilusiones del chico?- Guarda esas lagrimitas para cuando encuentres a tu hermano, tendré que llevar a mano unas tres cajas de pañuelos desechables, seguro que tu hermanito también se coloca a llorar y tengo la impresión de que es un sensiblero- el rubio lo miró fijamente antes de sonreír un poco.

-No tienes idea de cuánto… Gracias…-

Castiel sintió algo extraño al verlo sonreír pero no le dio importancia y salió del cuarto argumentando que iría por unas cervezas y algo de comer. No tenía idea de por qué se preocupaba tanto de ese gato, quizás porque ambos tenían cosas similares pero un pequeño pensamiento atravesó su mente, asegurándole que era mucho más que eso pero Castiel no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	7. No es fácil

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes lee el fic y gracias por tu reviews Anksunamun Nefertiti . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 7 **

**No es fácil. **

Dean estaba dormitando en el cuarto, hace una hora que se había encargado de ese hombre. No consiguieron la localización de Lucifer pero sí de alguien muy cercano a él, Azazel Prescott y con él, por fin darían con su objetivo. El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, en donde el moreno permanecía cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con cierta diversión.

-¿Qué me ves?- preguntó un poco hastiado.

-Deberías dormir si tienes sueño, gatito-

-Claro, para que te vayas por Azazel y me dejes atrás, no-

-Tu contacto está buscándolo, al igual que el mío, así que no tengo nada planeado por ahora-

-No te creo-

-Oye, fui yo quien te propuso que colaboráramos en esto, ¿Por qué te mentiría?-

-Fuiste capaz de dispararme, no me extrañaría que si duermo, después amanezco muerto o atado a la cama-

-¿Te gustan los fetiches, gato?- preguntó el mayor con diversión- Podríamos probar la asfixia erótica, ¿Qué dices? Te enseñaré cosas mejores que quejarte, erizarte y gruñir-

-Jodete perro-

Dean se mantuvo alerta pero le estaba pasando la cuenta no dormir apropiadamente. Miguel lo había entrenado muy bien pero en los últimos días se descuidó. Así como lo sucedido con ese molesto perro, ¿Por qué le contó sobre Sam? Lo miró fijamente y el mayor se rio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Pareces listo para saltar sobre mí y rasguñarme, gatito, porque no te relajas un poco y duermes, seguro que eso te quita el mal humor-

-Claro, para que intentes algo contra mí mientras duermo-

-Dios pero que gato tan desconfiado, ya te dije que no lo haré-

-No te creo-

-Ok, entonces pediré otro cuarto para pasar la noche y- Dean se levantó para tomarlo por la muñeca.

-No iras a ningún lado, perro, ambos nos quedaremos aquí hasta que alguno de nuestros contacto tenga noticias-

-Eres imposible, gatito, bien, si tú no quieres dormir, yo sí- se recostó sobre la cama- Buenas noches y procura no matarme mientras duermo-

-Idiota-

Dean se sentó afirmando la espalda en la puerta y suspiró, no apartó la mirada del moreno que roncaba ligeramente ¿Cómo podía dormir tan tranquilo con otro asesino a sueldo en la misma habitación? Tampoco es como si el rubio fuera a intentar algo, después de todo, ese hombre le salvó la vida más de una vez. Luego de lo sucedido con su familia, Dean se volvió muy desconfiado, se alejó de sus amigos, de todos y la única razón porque confió en Benny, fue porque éste le salvó la vida y estuvo a punto de morir por protegerlo. Sacó la fotografía de su pantalón para observarla.

-Tienes que ser fuerte hermanito, pronto iré por ti, lo prometo-

No supo muy bien cómo pero entre parpadeo y parpadeo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se despertó luego de un par de horas, se incorporó a medio cuerpo para sacar su celular y mirar que tenía un mensaje de Balthazar, con la ubicación de ese sujeto. Encendió la lámpara del velador y tomó el reloj, eran las cinco de la madrugada, una buena hora para marcharse. Se giró a buscar al rubio y negó despacio cuando lo encontró durmiendo en el suelo junto a la puerta. Se levantó sin hacer ruido.

-Realmente parece gato-

El moreno suspiró resignado y levantó al rubio con cuidado para recostarlo sobre la cama. Tenía muy claro que no sería sencillo trabajar junto a ese gato desconfiado pero lo intentaría, al menos de su parte, estaba la disposición. Miró al chico que dormía acurrucado y con las piernas flexionadas. No podía ni imaginarse la impotencia y desesperación por la cual debió pasar todos esos años, era cierto que Lucifer asesinó a su prometida pero en el caso del gato, se había llevado a su hermanito, han sido cinco años en los que vivió en la incertidumbre, forzándose a pensar que estaba vivo y que algún día lo encontraría. Lo que más conmovía a Castiel, era la edad de ese niño, apenas quince años cuando ocurrió todo. Acarició el cabello del gato con suavidad y éste se movió un poco sobre la cama, haciendo un ruidito similar a un ronroneo. El moreno sonrió un poco y se levantó para ir por algunas cosas, decidiendo que lo dejaría dormir unas horas antes de marcharse.

El moreno reunió algunas cosas para el viaje, más que nada comida y agua, así podrían viajar sin la necesidad de detenerse en algún pueblo y correr el riesgo de que los encontraran. Estaba por regresar al motel cuando su teléfono sonó y respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gabe-

-Menos mal que me has respondido, Cas, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? Balthy me dijo algunas cosas pero me quedé muy preocupado-

-Estoy bien, Gabe, no te preocupes, ya sabes que sé defenderme muy bien-

-Lo sé Cas pero eso no disminuirá mi preocupación, me quedaré tranquilo cuando todo esto acabe y regreses sano y a salvo con nosotros-

-Gabe-

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa, sin duda tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo, a los cuales quería como su familia.

-Por cierto, Balthy me dijo que estás con alguien, no entendí muy bien, algo de que recogiste un gato callejero- el moreno se rio bajito.

-Algo así-

-Ten cuidado, Cas-

-No te preocupes, es un poco arisco pero no muerde, los gatos no pueden contra los perros ¿Verdad?-

-Cas-

-Ya tengo que irme, hablamos después-

-Ok, cuídate mucho y llámame más seguido-

-Sí Gabe, nos vemos-

Castiel se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego tomó las bolsas para entrar al cuarto, observó con cierta curiosidad el cuchillo que quedó clavado en el marco de la puerta, a milímetros de su rostro y luego miró al rubio.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! Pensabas marcharte sin mí ¿Verdad? Lo sabía ¡Eres un cabrón!- el moreno suspiró negando, no sería nada sencillo trabajar con ese gato.

-Cálmate un poco-

-Solo esperabas que me durmiera para salir corriendo, eres un bastardo- Castiel fue hacía el rubio para tomarlo por la camisa y dejarlo contra la pared- ¡Suéltame!-

-No, y escúchame muy bien gato- lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo miró amenazante- Ya te dije que haremos esto juntos, no iré a ningún lado sin ti, ¿Por qué demonios eres tan desconfiado? Vale, Lucifer te ha jodido pero no eres el único, ahora deja de erizarte por cualquier cosa y coopera un poquito para que esto sea sencillo, ¿Quedó claro?- no recibió respuesta- He dicho sí quedó claro-

-Sí…-

-Bien- Castiel lo soltó y recogió las bolsas para dejarlas sobre la cama y dar vuelta su contenido-He traído el desayuno y algunas provisiones para el viaje, ahora come y nos vamos, Balthy me ha enviado la dirección de ese sujeto y será un largo viaje, muévete gato, no tengo todo el día-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean no se esperaba las palabras del mayor, así que se sorprendió un poco ante la manera tan intimidante en que le habló. Fue a la cama para tomar un emparedado junto a una cerveza y se sentó en silencio para comer. De vez en cuando miraba al moreno, que comía su emparedado y unas frituras. Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, arreglaron sus respectivos bolsos.

-Vamos a hacer lo siguiente- habló el moreno sin mirarlo- Viajaremos hasta el siguiente pueblo, nos detendremos en una gasolinera y luego continuaremos, nos tomará cerca de tres días llegar hasta Kansas, si es que viajamos por las noches y solo nos paramos para cargar combustible y comer, ¿Te parece bien?-

-Sí…-

-Ok, entonces vamos-

-Oye…- esos orbes azules lo miraron fijamente- Yo… lo siento… es que pensé… que te habías ido… no tienes la obligación de trabajar conmigo y-

-Gatito, ya te dije que lo haremos los dos, ahora somos…- lo pensó un poco- Aliados, compañeros, así que deja de pensar esas cosas, no te dejaré atrás, gatito-

El rubio asintió despacio, con una extraña sensación en su pecho pero prefirió no pensar en ello. Ambos fueron hasta el estacionamiento para montar la motocicleta y Dean abrazó al moreno por la cintura, éste se giró a guiñarle un ojo y condujo para salir de la ciudad por el lado este. Dean tenía claro que no sería sencillo, ambos habían sido animales callejeros y solitarios, valiéndose solo de ellos mismos para conseguir cada cosa. El rubio tenía claro que no sería fácil pero estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte para que esa extraña alianza funcionara.


	8. Días de lluvia

**Capitulo 8 **

**Días de lluvia. **

A mitad del viaje, tuvieron que hacer una parada inesperada, ya que comenzó una lluvia torrencial y era peligroso continuar. Se quedaron en un motel en la ciudad y pidieron un cuarto con dos camas. Castiel se quedó mirando por la ventana y suspiró, no le gustaba para nada ese clima, especialmente por los recuerdos funestos que le traía luego de la muerte de Anna.

-Oye- lo llamó el rubio- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nada… nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase la lluvia-

-De acuerdo…ese sujeto no va a escapar ¿Verdad?-

-Lo dudo-

-¿Quieres una cerveza?-

-No gracias-

Volvió a mirar por la ventana suspirando, solo esperaba que la lluvia pasara pronto para marcharse de ahí y dejar atrás los malos recuerdos. Finalmente optó por salir un momento, así podría ordenar su cabeza un poco.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el gato.

-Por ahí, vuelvo en un rato y no te preocupes, no me voy-

Se marchó de ahí y se fue calle abajo, perdiéndose entre la lluvia y sus pensamientos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estuvo despierto hasta la madrugada pero no había señales del moreno. Por unos segundos pensó que se marchó sin decírselo pero luego lo descartó, tenía que confiar en ese perro, debía hacerlo. Se recostó sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos mientras miraba el techo.

-Sammy…-

Se forzó a centrarse y pensar en el presente, debía atrapar a ese tal Azazel para llegar hasta el hijo de puta que arruinó su vida y rescatar a su hermanito menor. Un ruido llamó su atención y se incorporó para quedar sentado, mirando a su compañero que venía empapado de pies a cabeza.

-¿Te desperté?- preguntó en un susurró.

-No… ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… es mejor que te duermas, ya es tarde-

El moreno fue directo al baño y se encerró con llave. Dean se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos y se recostó dándole la espalda, con la sensación de que algo le ocurría a su compañero pero tampoco se sentía con el derecho de preguntar que era.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estuvo vagando por la ciudad sin un rumbo especifico, solo quería caminar y perderse un par de horas. Rápidamente se le hizo de noche y cuando iba a regresar se topó con dos hombres que se interpusieron en su camino mientras sostenían unos cuchillos.

-Eres difícil de encontrar, Novak- éste entrecerró los ojos- Un pequeño regalo de parte de Miguel-

El moreno entrecerró los ojos al oír ese nombre y se defendió de los ataques de sus perseguidores. No le tomó trabajo encargarse de ambos y pisó la mano derecha del que aún se mantenía consciente.

-Dile a Miguel, que deje de enviar a sus ratas y venga personalmente, lo estaré esperando para acabar con esto-

Le dio una patada en el rostro para dejarlo inconsciente y emprendió el camino de regreso al motel. Intentó ser silencioso pero el gato se despertó de todas formas (si es que había estado durmiendo, cosa que dudaba) Pasó de él para ir a la ducha, un baño tibia le ayudaría a relajarse y unas horas de sueño ayudarían a que se sintiera mejor.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, el rubio seguía dormido sobre la cama. Se levantó en silencio y se vistió para comer algo, un ruido contra la ventana llamó su atención y entrecerró los ojos para asomarse con cuidado, viendo un total de seis hombres a unos metros de ahí, seguramente alguien lo siguió anoche. Se giró para comprobar que el gato seguía dormido, guardó unas pistolas en su parte trasera del pantalón, revisó que los cuchillos estuvieron en su sitio y salió del lugar, caminando calle abajo, seguido de los seis hombres.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos despacio al sentir el ruido de la puerta y se levantó con sigilo para asomarse a la ventana. Vio como el perro se marchaba hacia la izquierda, siendo seguido por seis hombres de aspectos peligrosos. Por unos segundos pensó en regresar a dormir, de todas formas, eran asuntos del moreno, no tenía por qué meterse pero ese hombre le salvó la vida más de una vez y no le gustaba tener deudas con nadie. Revisó que los cuchillos estuvieran en su lugar y guardó una pistola en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Aguardó unos segundos y salió con cautela para seguirlos. No entendía que pasaba pero seguramente no era nada bueno.

El moreno llegó hasta el muelle antes de voltearse para mirar a los hombres, que no tardaron en rodearlo formando un círculo.

-Parece que no aprenden, ustedes no son rivales para mí-

-Entonces emparejaremos las cosas- dijo uno de los hombres y Dean vio como dos de esos sujetos atacaban a su compañero con cuchillos. La habilidad del moreno era sorprendente pero entonces alguien dijo aquello y se detuvo.

-Estarás feliz, ¿Verdad Novak? Sin Anna de por medio, nada te detiene-

El perro se quedó quieto, momento que aprovechó uno de esos desconocidos para golpearlo en la cabeza con un bate. Dean vio como caía al suelo, con algo de sangre escurriendo por un costado de su rostro. No tenía idea de quién era Anna pero si tuvo algo claro, era el punto débil del perro, tal como Sammy era el suyo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observó fijamente al hombre cuando mencionó a Anna, él jamás había deseado que ella sufriera, jamás había querido eso para ella. Por unos segundos bajó la guardia y un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo dejó en el suelo. En cosa de segundos ya tenía a cuatro de esos sujetos golpeándolo en el suelo, intentó tomar alguna de sus armas pero un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó aturdido y luego dos de los hombres lo tomaron por los brazos para dejarlo de rodillas.

-Así es como debes estar, de rodillas, perro- dijo uno de los sujetos- Él estará muy feliz cuando le contemos como te asesinamos-

-Así cualquiera- Castiel reconoció esa voz pero no lo vio por ningún lugar- Se creen muy valientes ¿Verdad? Seis contra uno, no es justo, así que vamos a emparejar el marcador-

Un ruido llamó su atención y vio al gato en lo alto de un contenedor, dio un salto acompañado de un giro antes de caer de pie frente a ellos.

-¡¿Quién eres tú, niño?! No te metas en esto- dijo uno de los sujetos con sacando una pistola.

-Yo- el gato los miró muy enfadado- ¡No soy un niño!-

Se agachó para esquivar el disparo y le arrojó un cuchillo a su atacante, quien cayó al suelo muerto. Rápidamente fue por los otros para reducirlos. Castiel vio su oportunidad y se liberó de sus captores, sacando su pistola para hacerse cargo de los cuatro restantes, a excepción de uno, a quien solo le dio un tiro en el muslo derecho.

-Dile a ese bastardo que lo estaré esperando y deje de enviar basuras como ustedes o solo recogerá más cadáveres- Castiel guardó su arma y miró al rubio- Vamos gato-

Ambos corrieron bajo la lluvia de regreso al motel. El moreno fue por unas toallas y le tiró una al menor para que se secara el cabello.

-Gracias por ayudarme, gatito- éste asintió despacio.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Eh?- se tocó la herida de la cabeza-No te preocupes, no es nada serio-

-Déjame… curarla…-

Castiel se sentó al borde de la cama y vio como el gato traía un pequeño botiquín para limpiar la herida antes de colocarle un parche.

-Déjatelo hasta mañana-

-Gracias gatito- ambos se miraron fijamente- Gracias por ayudarme-

-No… te lo debía- dijo el menor carraspeando un poco- Me has salvado como dos veces- el moreno sonrió.

-Ok, entonces aún te falta una, gatito- el rubio gruñó despacio antes de estornudar- Es mejor que te des una ducha tibia y te cambies de ropa o vas a resfriarte-

-Estaré bien-

-Hazlo- dijo el moreno revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad y sonrió ante el sonrojo del menor- Después de todo, los gatitos…- el rubio lo miró expectante- Tienen un humor terrible cuando se enferman, y no queremos que tu humor empeore ¿verdad?-

-¡Idiota!-

El rubio fue al baño dando un portazo mientras gruñía un par de maldiciones. Castiel no pudo contener una risita con la escena y luego se tocó el parche en la cabeza. Quizás, a pesar de todo, los días de lluvia no eran tan malos como siempre pensó y ya no solo tendría malos recuerdos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	9. Acercamiento

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anksunamun Nefertiti (Todas tus preguntas se responderán a medida que avance el fic :) m4sk y Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 9 **

**Acercamiento. **

La lluvia llevaba dos días seguidos y parecía no querer detenerse pero lo que realmente preocupaba a Castiel, era que su compañero había terminado resfriado y ahora se encontraba acostado y con fiebre. A decir verdad, no le sorprendió mucho que acabara de esa forma, ya que el gato no parecía cuidar bien de sí mismo, a veces se preguntaba cómo había conseguido sobrevivir todos esos años y la respuesta siempre era la misma: fuerza de voluntad.

Se acomodó sobre la cama para sentar al rubio y acomodarlo contra su cuerpo.

-Oye gatito, tienes que tomarte la medicina para fiebre, despierta gatito, vamos, abre los ojos- dijo mientras lo sacudía despacio. El rubio gruñó bajito antes de obedecer- Tomate esto y te sentirás mejor-

Colocó la pastilla en la boca del rubio pero cayó sobre las sabanas. En ese momento comprendió que no cooperaria en eso, así que acudió a su segunda opción, se colocó la pastilla en la boca con un poco de agua y tomó al gato por las mejillas para darle la medicina por medio de un beso. Éste la tragó con algo de dificultad antes de mirarlo un poco sonrojado y Castiel no sabía si por la fiebre o la vergüenza.

-Te pondrás bien, gatito, ahora duerme un poco más-

-Te vas a… ir- murmuró despacio.

-Claro que no, ya te lo dije, gatito, estamos juntos en esto, además… no sé qué impresión tienes de mí pero no soy tan cabrón como para dejarte solo en este estado-

-¿No… te irás…?-

-No gatito, no iré a ningún lado, lo prometo, ahora duérmete-

El rubio pareció calmarse con esas palabras y a los pocos segundos se quedó dormido profundamente. Castiel estuvo cuidándolo hasta la madrugada, de vez en cuando la fiebre subió y el rubio murmuraba cosas entre sueños. Cuando comenzaron las pesadillas, le acarició el cabello con suavidad y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Tranquilo gatito, solo es un sueño-

-Sammy…- murmuraba el menor inquieto mientras se movía un poco sobre la cama- Sammy… vuelve…-

-Solo es una pesadilla, gatito-

-Por favor… no te lo lleves…- suplicó en un murmullo- Por favor…-

-Shhhh- Castiel lo tomó por las mejillas mientras seguía murmurando- Encontraremos a Sammy, yo voy a ayudarte, lo prometo-

Esas palabras parecieron calmar al rubio y dejó de moverse inquieto sobre la cama pero Castiel no se esperaba lo siguiente. El gato se aferró con fuerza a él y se vio imposibilitado de moverse. Suspiró resignado y miró al menor que se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo.

-Ok… supongo que hoy compartiremos la cama, gatito-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se sentía adormilado pero la calidez entre sus brazos era única. Se aferró a ella con una sonrisa para restregarse fascinado, por unos segundos le pareció que se trataba de Sammy, así que lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-No te emociones gatito- se detuvo al oír la voz y abrió los ojos encontrándose con esos orbes azules.

-Perro…-

-Buenos días, gato, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor… yo…- en ese momento cayó en cuenta que la calidez provenía del moreno y lo estaba abrazando, rápidamente lo soltó- Lo siento…-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, es hora de que te tomes la medicina, comas algo y duermas un poco más-

-Ya estoy bien… y tenemos que ir por Azazel-

-No pasará nada si nos tomamos un día más y la idea es que puedas luchar, no que te desmayes en plena pelea-

-Sí…-

-Tómatela, no me obligues a dártela de nuevo-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo me entiendo-

Dean no comprendió la sonrisa del mayor pero tampoco le dio importancia. Se tomó la pastilla que le entregó y volvió a recostarse sobre la cama antes de mirarlo un poco avergonzando.

-¿Ocurre algo gatito?-

-Es que…-

El rubio pensó decir: "_Quédate conmigo, quiero abrazarte y poder dormir sin tener pesadillas"_ pero se mordió la lengua, negó despacio y le dio la espalda para acurrucarse bajo las tapas. Lo mejor era dormir y dejar de pensar tantas tonterías juntas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel sonrió un poco ante las acciones del rubio, era cosa de verlo para saber que quería, así que se quitó la ropa quedando solo en bóxer y se metió bajo las tapas para acostarse tras el menor y abrazarlo por la cintura.

-¡Oye!- gritó erizándose el rubio- ¡¿Qué haces?!-

-No finjas conmigo, gatito, querías que te abrazara ¿Verdad? Ahora cállate y duérmete, yo también tengo sueño y estoy calentito a tu lado-

-Idiota…-

El moreno no le dio importancia porque sintió como el cuerpo del joven se relajaba entre sus brazos y discretamente se pegaba más a su cuerpo antes de soltar un pequeño gemidito de satisfacción. Lo aceptara o no, ese gato quería que lo abrazara y Castiel no tenía problemas en hacerlo. Al cabo de unos segundos, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba de cara al rubio y ambos con las frentes juntas. Lo observó de cerca y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, era extraño lo que estaba sintiendo por ese gato callejero. Al principio no se soportaban pero ahora se unieron por esa causa en común, aunque Castiel tenía claro que había algo más de fondo y no entendía del todo que era. Sé quedó mirando al rubio durante varios segundos, antes de mover su mano con suavidad sobre esa mejilla y luego pasar dos dedos sobre esos llamativos labios. El moreno siempre se consideró Bisexual y no tenía problemas con sentirse atraído por hombres pero desde lo ocurrido con Anna… suspiró despacio y cerró los ojos unos segundos, para cuando volvió a abrirlos, esas esmeraldas estaban fijas en él.

-Gatito…-

-Oye… ¿Quién es Anna?- preguntó adormilado el rubio.

-¿Eh?-

-Hace un rato… me desperté… y estabas nombrándola…- Castiel desvió la mirada- ¿Ella es la razón por la cual vas tras Lucifer?- el moreno asintió despacio- ¿Ese bastardo la secuestró también?-

-No…-

No quería hablar del tema, no quería recordar ese evento tan desafortunado y el gatito pareció entenderlo, ya que se acurrucó contra su cuerpo susurrando un pequeño "lo siento" antes de mirarlo fijamente, Castiel correspondió su gesto y una extraña atmosfera se formó entre ambos. Ningún medió palabra alguna antes de que sus labios se encontraran en un pequeño beso.

-Gatito… me besaste- dijo como si fuera la revelación del año.

-Lo siento- murmuró el menor sin el menor indicio de sentirlo realmente.

-¿Aún estás afiebrado?-

-Creo que sí… porque siento mi cuerpo caliente-

Castiel lo miró unos segundos antes de colocar su mano en la frente del menor, comprobando que aún tenía un poco de fiebre pero no lo atribuía a la calentura que sentía el rubio. Prefirió no insistir en el tema y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Tienes que dormir y te sentirás mucho mejor-

-Gracias… perrito…-

-¿Eh?-

-Cuando me enfermo… me quedo en un cuarto a esperar que se pase… pero contigo es diferente…-

-¿Diferente?-

-Creo que… enfermarse no es tan malo como pensaba… quizás así se sentía Sammy cuando lo cuidaba…-

-Gatito-

-Perrito… tengo fiebre… ya no sé ni lo que digo…-

-Lo sé, gatito, duerme-

El rubio cerró los ojos y Castiel imitó su ejemplo, lo mejor era no pensar en esos extraños sentimientos que ese gatito callejero despertaba en él.


	10. Objetivo

**Capitulo 10 **

**Objetivo. **

Para el tercer día, la fiebre del gato bajó por completo y estaba cien por ciento recuperado, así que Castiel decidió que era hora de continuar, aprovechando que la lluvia se detuvo. El moreno guardó las cosas en su bolso y montó la motocicleta junto con el rubio. El camino fue silencioso, por la sencilla razón de que no tenían nada que decir.

Les tomó dos días llegar hasta su destino, Castiel se detuvo en un motel en el sector norte de la ciudad y pidió un cuarto con dos camas. El gato dejó su bolso sobre la cama y luego realizó una llamada.

-Hola Benny, sí… ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, supuso que el gato habría contactado con ese tal Benny, cuando se detuvieron en la gasolinera hace unas diez horas. Escuchó cómo se despedía y luego ambos se miraron.

-Azazel está quedándose en esta dirección- dijo enseñándole su teléfono- Es una casa particular, hacia el este-

-Perfecto, entonces esta noche vamos por él-

-Sí-

Castiel se había dado cuenta que de cierta forma, el gato lo evitaba, no era algo tan notorio pero siempre desviaba la mirada y eran pocas las ocasiones en que lo veía cuando le hablaba. No entendía muy bien la razón de esa conducta pero tampoco le dio importancia, no es como si fueran amigos o algo por el estilo, solo trabajaban juntos por su causa común: matar a Lucifer.

-Iré a dar una vuelta a los alrededores para asegurarme que todo esté bien, ¿Vienes?- preguntó Castiel con curiosidad.

-No… voy a dormir un poco- respondió sin mirarlo.

-Ok, vuelvo en un rato, y gatito- éste lo miró de reojo- No me extrañes mucho- agregó con una sonrisa.

-¡Idiota!-

El rubio fue al baño y cerró dando un portazo. A Castiel le hacía gracia molestarlo de esa forma, especialmente porque tenía una idea de la razón del comportamiento del gatito y seguramente, era por lo ocurrido en la noche anterior en el motel y lo cerca que estuvieron mientras el rubio se recuperaba de la fiebre. Dio un par de vueltas por los alrededor y cuando confirmó que no había peligro, regresó al motel. El gatito estaba dormido sobre la cama, solo con los pantalones puestos, acurrucado por el frio, con una lata de cerveza vacía a su lado y la televisión encendida. Castiel suspiró negando despacio, en esos momentos recordaba que estaba con un adolescente, aún cuando tuviera veinte se comportaba como un crio a veces, sin mencionar lo impulsivo que era. Apagó la televisión y se acercó al rubio para inclinarse a su lado y moverlo por el hombro.

-Gatito despierta, te vas a enfermar de nuevo si duermes así, vamos gatito, arriba- el menor lanzó un manotazo al aire mientras gruñía bajito- No te atrevas a rasguñarme, gato- bromeó el moreno- Arriba, vas a enfermarte y no cuidaré a un gato enfermo otra vez, arriba niño- afirmó su mano cerca de la cintura del menor, sobre la cama y con la otra lo movió por el hombro- Gatito-

-Cinco minutos…- murmuró el rubio para girarse con brusquedad, golpeando el brazo de Castiel y éste cayó sobre él, provocando que el menor se despertara abruptamente- ¡¿Qué pasó?!-

-Al fin despiertas- dijo el moreno.

-Mmm…- el gato abrió cómicamente los ojos al ver la sugerente posición en que tenía al perro sobre él- ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!-

-Baja la voz, gato, solo te estoy despertando para que te acomodes, si duermes así, te vas a enfermar de nuevo y no estoy para cuidar a gatos enfermos-

-Vete a la mierda, perro pervertido- Castiel se rio ante sus palabras- Levántate de una puta vez, me estás aplastando-

-Admite que te gusta tenerme así de cerca, gatito- dijo provocativamente el moreno para molestarlo un poco.

-¡Ni de broma, perro! ¡Muévete de una puta vez o te mataré!-

-Que carácter tienes, gatito- replicó divertido el mayor- Pídemelo con cariño y me levantaré-

-¡Aquí tienes tu cariño, animal!-

Castiel se levantó rápidamente, esquivando el ataque con el cuchillo que le lanzó el rubio. Lo miró con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo antes de ir al baño. Jamás lo admitiría abiertamente pero se divertía bastante en compañía del rubio, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luego de que el perro se burlara de él, Dean decidió no dormir y alistarse para lo que harían en un par de horas más. De reojo observó como el moreno se recostaba para dormir un poco y respiró con tranquilidad. Jamás lo admitiría pero le gustaba la compañía del perro y a pesar de que lo molestara, era divertido estar con él.

A las diez estaban afuera de la casa, hicieron un reconocimiento rápido del área con las vías de escape en caso de ser necesarias. Ambos se reunieron en la parte trasera y se miraron fijamente.

-Ok, entonces seguiremos el plan, entraré, me aseguraré de que todo esté en orden y te daré la señal-

-Yo entraré- dijo Dean alistándose- Soy más ágil que tú-

-Yo lo haré- replicó el mayor.

-No perro, déjamelo a mí o lo arruinaras, hiciste mucho ruido cuando entramos a ese edificio, la primera vez, en cambio yo conseguí subir dieciséis pisos sin llamar la atención-

-Supongo que esa es la habilidad especial de los gatos-

-Cállate, idiota-

-Bien, ve gatito y no tardes-

-Claro, quédate aquí perro, bien quietecito-

El moreno entrecerró los ojos y Dean sonrió victorioso pero no contaba con que el perro le diera una palmada en el trasero que lo hizo dar un pequeño saltito por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué mierda haces?- siseó en un murmullo.

-Es para la suerte, gatito, ahora ve-

-Me vuelves a tocar y te arrancaré ambas manos, perro- gruñó enfadado pero el mayor solo le guiñó un ojo- Idiota…-

Dean se coló en la casa sin ningún problema, haciendo gala de su sigilo, revisó el cuarto donde entró y le dio la señal al perro para que viniera. Ambos se dividieron para buscar a Azazel. El rubio fue al segundo piso, revisó los cuartos con cautela hasta que dio con algo. Entró con sumo cuidado y se acercó a la cama sosteniendo el cuchillo. Sujetó las tapas y las tiró a un lado. El hombre se giró un poco y Dean colocó el filo en su cuello.

-Tú y yo daremos un paseo- susurró con una sonrisa cuando el sujeto lo miró.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el sujeto.

-Yo haré las preguntas aquí, Azazel-

Le indicó al sujeto que se levantara y le esposó las manos tras la espalda para luego llevarlo por el pasillo. Un disparo proveniente del primer piso llamó su atención y frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso ese perro no sabía hacer las cosas con discreción? Esa era una de las razones por las que no le gustaban las pistolas. Apresuró el paso cuando dos hombres aparecieron en la escalera.

-Ni un paso más- dijo uno de ellos apuntándole con un arma- Déjalo ir-

-¿O qué?- respondió el rubio sonriendo- Le cortaré el cuello antes de que me disparen, ahora, bajen sus armas o algo muy malo les pasara-

-No nos des órdenes, bastardo-

-Se los dije-

El perro apareció tras ellos y con dos certeros disparos los acabó. Dean empujó a Azazel para que caminara hasta la salida y lo montaron a la motocicleta, dejándolo en medio.

-Siempre llamando la atención, perro- soltó Dean enfadado- ¿Acaso no puedes trabajar con discreción? Ahora tendremos un montón de mierda tras nosotros-

-No te preocupes, gatito, deje un regalo de despedida-

El mayor condujo para alejarse del lugar y antes de doblar la esquina, Dean escuchó el ruido de una explosión, sin duda ese perro no podía hacer las cosas sin llamar la atención.

Cuando llegaron al motel, lo amordazaron y lo dejaron sobre la cama, el perro le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente.

-Guarda tus cosas, gato, nos vamos-

-¿Eh?-

-Esos hombres estarán buscándonos-

-Sí… oye-

-¿Qué?-

-Deja de volar los edificios al salir, llamas demasiado la atención- el moreno sonrió para acercarse a él y quedar a milímetros de su rostro.

-Así que tengo toda tu atención, gatito-

-¿Qué…?-

-Lo sabía, después de todo, soy irresistible- Dean se sonrojo por la cercanía y desvió la mirada a sus labios durante unos segundos- Te mueres por probarlos de nuevo ¿Verdad?-

-¡Claro que no animal!- reaccionó ante lo último- ¿Cómo que de nuevo?- el perro le guiñó un ojo tomando su bolso.

-Secreto, ahora vamos-

-¡¿Qué me has hecho, animal?!- tomó su bolso furioso- ¡Sabia que intentarías algo mientras duermo, perro pervertido!- el mayor se rio divertido- Me vuelves a tocar y te mato, ¡te juro que te mato!-

El perro solo se rio y salió cargando a Azazel para subirlo a la motocicleta. Dean lo siguió muy enfadado y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía si su enfado se debía a la insinuación del moreno o porque realmente quería probar esos labios y jamás lo admitiría.


	11. Ira

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

···················································································································································

**Capitulo 11**

**Ira. **

Luego de alejarse de la ciudad, Castiel se detuvo en una cabaña abandonada, ahí amarraron a Azazel a una silla y prepararon todo para cuando se despertara. El moreno miraba al rubio de vez en cuando, éste lucía muy ansioso y no era para menos, Azazel podía darles la ubicación de Lucifer y con ello, encontrar también a Sam.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, se despertó su cautivo. Castiel decidió hacer él el interrogatorio, no quería que el gato cometiera un error o actuara impulsivamente.

-¿Dónde está Lucifer?- preguntó tranquilamente mientras jugaba con una pistola en sus manos- Si nos dices donde está, podría pensar en perdonarte la vida o darte una muerte rápida-

-A mi no me asustas- respondió el hombre con parsimonia- Claro que no, Castiel- éste reaccionó cuando lo llamó por su nombre y lo miró fijamente- ¿Crees que no lo sabíamos? ¿Crees que no sabíamos que vendrías por nosotros para cobrar tu venganza? Lucy ya nos advirtió que cuidáramos nuestras espaldas, dijo que un perro y un gato callejero nos matarían para obtener información- miró al rubio- Tú eres el gato callejero ¿verdad? Tú eres Dean- el moreno miró de reojo a su compañero para luego fijarse en Azazel- No esperaba que ambos colaboraran, ni siquiera deberían conocerse pero bueno, cosas de la vida-

-¿Dónde está Azazel?- repitió Castiel sin caer en su juego.

-¿Qué piensas hacer cuando lo tengas, Castiel? ¿Vas a matarlo tal como él mato a tu noviecita?- el moreno frunció el ceño- Lucy me contó todo lo que hicieron, bueno, lo que hicieron sus hombres, él solo disfrutó el show, al igual que tú-

-¡Cállate!- gritó el moreno y se pasó una mano por la cara, para intentar calmarse- ¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?-

-Debió ser terrible para ti, mirar como esos hombres- Castiel le disparó en el hombro derecho.

-¿Dónde está?-

-No puedes hacer nada, Castiel, Anna ya está muerta e ir tras Lucy no la traerá de regreso-

Castiel disparó el siguiente a su rodilla derecha, haciendo gruñir a Azazel por el dolor. No iba a caer en las provocaciones de ese hombre. Su teléfono sonó y reconoció el numero de Balthazar, seguramente ya tenía lo que le pidió hace unas horas. Miró a Dean unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Vigílalo, gatito, ya regreso- antes de salir se giró a él- Y no hagas algo estúpido-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean lo vio salir y luego se quedó mirando al cautivo. Tenía más o menos una idea de lo sucedido con Castiel, ese hijo de puta había matado a su prometida pero al parecer hizo algo más antes. Estaba esperando el regreso de su compañero cuando ese bastardo habló.

-Así que Dean ha venido por mí, y además te has aliado con ese sujeto, la unión hace la fuerza ¿Verdad?-

-Cállate-

-Tu caso es muy interesante, Dean, aunque también hay muchas cosas que no sabes-

-He dicho que te calles, bastardo- siseó enojado.

-Lucy estará muy feliz cuando sepa esto, no es como si no lo hubiera visto venir-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Piénsalo, Dean, ¿Crees que todo ha sido al azar? ¿Crees que simplemente se trata de ir matando personas y ya?-

-Son unos bastardos, no me sorprendería que fuera así-

-Te equivocas, niño, ¿Sabes? Si hubieras tenido unos años menos, Lucy también te habría escogido-

-¿Escogido?- preguntó extraño y se acercó a Azazel- ¿Escogido para qué?-

-Dean, eres más inocentón de lo que creía, ¿Para qué crees que Lucy querría a un niño? Además… tu hermano es muy lindo- el rubio abrió un poco los ojos al oír esas palabras- Para que veas que soy bueno, te diré algo, acércate- Dean obedeció con cautela y se inclinó un poco escuchando el susurro de Azazel- Tu hermanito es la puta perfecta para nosotros, siempre me ha gustado ese aire de inocencia y como suplican antes de follarselos pero tranquilo, Lucy fue benevolente con él, te aseguro que el pequeño Sammy lo disfrutó mucho, ser follado como una puta-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Estás seguro, Balthy?- preguntó el mayor.

-Sí Cassie, me costó un poco encontrarlo pero Gabe me dio una manito-

-Gracias, no tienes idea de— un ruido llamó su atención del interior de la casa- Dios…-

-¿Qué ocurre Cassie?-

-Te llamo luego-

Guardó su teléfono para ir al interior de la casa y observó como Dean estaba golpeando a Azazel en el suelo sin compasión. La mirada asesina de esas esmeraldas lo alertó de que estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias y se confirmó cuando sacó un cuchillo y lo enterró en el abdomen de Azazel.

-¡Basta Dean!- gritó llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez.

Intentó apartarlo de su rehén pero el rubio estaba como ido y solo era movido por su deseo de matar. Castiel fue empujado al suelo con furia desmedida y observó como el rubio acuchillaba a Azazel mientras lloraba.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó furioso- ¡BASTARDO DE MIERDA!-

Castiel observó sin atreverse a intervenir, la ira con que el rubio estaba atacando era aterradora, parecía un animal salvaje con deseos de matar. Se forzó a calmarse y tomó al gato por los hombros para separarlo de Azazel y lo lanzó al suelo.

-Mierda- comprobó el pulso del cautivo- ¡Maldición! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Dean!- gritó enfadado mirando al gato- ¡Lo has matado!-

-¡CÁLLATE!-

Dean estaba listo para volver a arremeter contra el cadáver de Azazel pero Castiel lo detuvo, empujándolo contra la pared. Ambos comenzaron una pelea en la habitación. El rubio le enterró el cuchillo en el hombro derecho. Castiel se sobrepuso al dolor y le dobló el brazo tras la espalda para dejarlo de cara contra la pared.

-Maldición, tienes que calmarte, Dean, por favor cálmate gatito-

-¡SUELTAME, BASTARDO! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE HIJO DE PERRA! ¡ESA BASURA DEBE MORIR!-

Castiel no encontraba la forma de calmar a su compañero pero entonces recordó aquello que a veces Balthazar hacía con él cuando estaba muy enojado, como lo calmaba cuando tenía esos arranques de ira luego de lo sucedido con Anna. Se inclinó para darle un mordisco en el cuello. Dean gruñó ante su acción pero luego comenzó a relajarse un poco. Castiel lo soltó despacio y cuando lo estimó conveniente, dejó de morderlo.

-Dean…- lo llamó despacio- Mírame, Dean por favor- no recibió respuesta pero podía oír los sollozos del menor- Por favor… mírame gatito-

El rubio se giró despacio, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y miró al moreno. Castiel le acarició la mejilla derecha con suavidad.

-Vamos a encontrar a ese bastardo, gatito pero tienes que mantenerte centrado, sé que es difícil pero debes intentarlo-

-Lo siento…- murmuró llorando- Lo siento…-

-No te preocupes… podemos encontrar a otra persona cercana a Lucifer y-

-No… perdóname por herirte- aclaró el gato quitando el cuchillo y envolviendo la herida de su hombro con una mano- Lo siento mucho…-

-Gatito…-

Ambos terminaron sentados en el suelo, Castiel estaba afirmado contra la pared mientras estrechaba a Dean entre sus brazos. Éste lloraba silenciosamente mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. En ese momento, el moreno comprendió que ambos estaban igual de lastimados y que esa ira que sentían, no iba a aplacarse hasta que acabaran con Lucifer y cada uno recuperara un poco de todo lo que les fue arrebatado hace cinco años. Esa noche, fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Castiel se permitió llorar y no solo lo hacía por Anna, también por ese pequeño gatito que estrechaba entre sus brazos y la impotencia que sentía al no poder aliviar un poco su dolor.


	12. Tú y yo

**Capitulo 12 **

**Tú y yo.**

Luego del incidente ocurrido en la cabaña con Azazel, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Castiel había notado el cambio en el rubio, se encontraba muy decaído, retraído y callado, estaba seguro que ese bastardo le dijo algo que desató la ira del gatito. Al tercer día no soportó seguir viendo al rubio en ese estado, así que cuando estuvieron en el motel de turno para pasar la noche. Lo jaló de la muñeca para tirarlo sobre la cama y se sentó sobre su regazo, inmovilizándolo por los hombros.

-Castiel…- murmuró el gato mirándolo.

-Dime que ocurre, Dean, no puedo ayudarte si no hablas-

-Déjame…-

-¿Qué te dijo Azazel?- el rubio desvió la mirada- Dímelo Dean-

El moreno suspiró resignado y se levantó del rubio para sentarse al borde de la cama. Realmente quería ayudar a Dean pero no podía hacerlo sin saber que ocurrió.

-Ok… no me lo digas pero… sabes que estoy aquí… así que cuando quieras hablar, estoy aquí-

Castiel se disponía a levantarse pero Dean lo abrazó por la cintura impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. El moreno sintió ese cuerpo pegado al suyo y acarició las manos del gato con suavidad, lo que menos deseaba era asustarlo.

-Gatito…-

-Ese bastardo… dijo que mi hermano…- Castiel sostuvo sus manos con fuerza, para hacerle entender que estaba ahí.

-Gatito, debes tener fe, encontraremos a tu hermano-

-No es eso… dijo que… mi hermano… lo están… lo están… prostituyendo-dijo lo último con un sollozo y el moreno desvió la mirada- Ese hijo de puta de Lucifer… lo ha…-

-Dean-

-Todos estos años… Sammy…-

-No puedes rendirte gatito, no ahora que has llegado tan lejos, podemos hacerlo, juntos-

-Castiel…-

-Conocí a Anna en la universidad… en mi primer año… ella era una mujer increíble y no tardamos mucho en pasar de amigos a ser pareja… la amaba Dean. Balthy y Gabe… son como hermanos mayores para mí, ellos tres, son mi única familia… mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo y de no ser por ellos…estaría solo- sintió como Dean afirmaba la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo- Cuando cumplimos un año y medio juntos… nos comprometimos… ese día…fuimos a la playa- carraspeó un poco para seguir hablando- Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida… todo un fin de semana con m familia y mi futura esposa… el domingo regresamos por la noche… estaba muy cansado, así que me fui a dormir y Anna se quedó en el living terminando un trabajo para la universidad-

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir cuando recordaba esa fatídica noche pero sentía la necesidad de hablar, como si contárselo a Dean, fuera a hacer que se sintiera mejor. Se sobrepuso a su tristeza para continuar.

-Me desperté por la mañana… y me extrañé de que Anna no estuviera a mi lado en la cama… bajé las escaleras pensando que se había quedado dormida en el sillón, no era la primera vez que pasaba- dijo con nostalgia- Pero cuando fui al living… habían tres hombres y ese hijo de puta de Lucifer…-

-Cas…- susurró el rubio y el moreno pudo sentir las lágrimas del rubio cayendo en su hombro.

-No solo la mataron, Dean… uno de esos desgraciados… la violó… y yo solo pude ver cómo pasó todo… no pude hacer nada por ella… nada…- Se pasó una mano por la cara para limpiar sus lágrimas- Quise matar a ese hijo de puta de Lucifer… pero entonces me disparó… seguramente, también me dieron por muerto… como a ti… dejé la universidad y me avoqué en buscar a ese cabrón… Balthy y Gabe me apoyaron en todo lo que pudieron… siempre han estado para mí… Es por eso que me metí en todo esto, quiero que ese hijo de puta pague todo lo que ha hecho, quiero matarlo por lo que me hizo, Dean… quiero acabarlo con mis propias manos y que sienta… todo el dolor que me ha provocado… todo el dolor por el que yo he pasado estos cinco años-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean sintió una profunda tristeza con la historia de Castiel. Ese bastardo los había jodido a ambos y les arrebató lo que más amaban. El rubio estrechó el abrazo y sin saber muy bien porqué, comenzó a repartir pequeños besitos en el cuello del moreno. Éste acarició sus manos despacio.

-Gracias gatito…-

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, Cas… ese sujeto debe pagar todo lo que ha hecho, no quiero que otras personas… pasen por esto-

-Así será Dean, vamos a hacerlo juntos- el moreno giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo- Dean-

-Cas…-

Ambas miradas se encontraron en un instante que pareció durar una eternidad. Fue un intercambió mudo de millones de palabras que ninguno comprendió pero fueron igualmente valiosas. La distancia entre ambos se acortó y sus labios se capturaron mutuamente. Dean se dejó llevar por todo lo que sentía, aún cuando lo entendía. Esas manos expertas se deslizaron hasta su cintura para dejarlo recostado sobre la cama. Castiel se quedó sobre él sin romper el beso en ningún momento. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Gatito…-

El rubio sonrió un poco para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad. No entendía que estaba sintiendo pero le gustaba lo que provocaba Castiel en él.

-Gatito- Dean cubrió su boca con un dedo y sonrió.

-No Cas… está noche… solo seremos tú y yo-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno sonrió ante las palabras del menor y volvió a arremeter contra sus labios mientras colaba las manos bajo su camiseta. Esa noche no eran dos hombres unidos por una causa común, no era dos personas con pasados tristes, no eran un perro y un gato callejero, sino que solo eran Dean y Castiel, dos personas que sentían la necesidad de estar juntas en ese momento.

-Cas…- gimió el rubio estremeciéndose cuando esa mano tomó su virilidad para masturbarlo despacio.

-Sí Dean… di mi nombre- pidió lujuriosamente el mayor- Dilo Dean… recuérdame quien soy… recuérdame que aún estoy aquí y no me he vuelto un asesino… que aún puedo sentir-

Dean gemía y jadeaba ante cada una de las acciones del moreno, no es como si nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas pero jamás había pasado de los manoseos a tener sexo y mucho menos con un hombre. Ahora que lo pensaba con detención, Castiel sería su primero en muchos aspectos, porque había un montón de cosas y sentimientos que nunca pudo experimentar luego de la tragedia de hace cinco años pero que ahora, con un par de palabras y con esas suaves caricias, estaba experimentando.

-Cas… por favor…-

-Pídemelo, Dean, pídemelo- susurró sensualmente el mayor a su oído antes de lamerlo despacio mientras lo preparaba con dos de sus dedos.

-Follame…- pidió en un gemido- Cas…-

-No Dean…- gimió como respuesta el moreno y se terminó desnudar para mirarlo fijamente- No voy a follarte, Dean… voy a hacerte el amor-

El rubio jamás había experimentado tantos sentimientos y emociones distintas como en ese momento. Gimió despacio y apretó sus manos contra la espalda del moreno cuando lo penetró con suavidad. Castiel repartió besitos por sus mejillas.

-Dean…-

-Cas… Aaaahhh… Cas…-

El mayor comenzó a embestirlo con suavidad, ninguno de los dos dijo algo después pero sus besos y caricias hablaban por si solas. Dean se entregó por completo ante el placer que estaba entregándole Castiel y todo lo que antes no había sentido, ni tuvo la oportunidad para sentir. Apretó las piernas contra el cuerpo del mayor y arqueó la espalda cerrando los ojos.

-¡Cas!- gritó llegando al orgasmo. Escuchó el gruñido de placer del mayor y éste le mordió el cuello para arremeterlo por última vez mientras se corría en su interior- Cas…- gimió al sentirlo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Castiel se movió con cuidado de encima de él para recostarse a su lado. Dean se acurrucó contra su cuerpo abrazándolo, sin pensar en nada más que ese maravilloso momento que acababan de tener, porque esa noche, solo habían sido "tú y yo" y el resto del mundo desapareció.


	13. Extraño

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review m4sk . Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 13 **

**Extraño. **

Luego de lo sucedido anoche, ninguno de los dos habló sobre el tema. Seguían tal cual pero Dean estaba muy confundido. Castiel seguía metiéndose con él y molestándolo pero el rubio no podía fingir que nada sucedía porque se sentía muy extraño junto al mayor.

-Gatito- un palmadita en su frente lo hizo reaccionar y miró al mayor.

-¿Cas?-

-Al fin respondes, mira, Balthy ha encontrado a otro de los amigos íntimos de Lucifer, es él- le enseñó la fotografía de su teléfono. Dean abrió un poco los ojos al verlo.

-Alister…- murmuró despacio.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces, gatito?-

-Él…- desvió la mirada-Cuando salí del hospital y… fui por Lucifer… lo encontré pero…no estaba listo para enfrentarlo…-

-Gatito-

-Lucifer no me mató… pero… ese bastardo dejó a Alister que se hiciera cargo de mí… y terminé medio muerto en un callejón…-

Dean mantuvo la mirada en la fotografía, ese sujeto le había dado una buena paliza pero no solo se conformó con eso, también lo torturó de formas indescriptibles. Apretó los puños pero se relajó al sentir las manos del moreno rodeando su cintura.

-Cas…-

-Vamos a encontrarlo, gatito-

Ese pequeño contacto reconfortante relajó por completo a Dean pero también lo asustó, ante el descubrimiento de la poderosa influencia que tenía Castiel sobre él y que esos extraños sentimientos que tenía por el moreno, parecían crecer más y más. Se apartó del perro carraspeando un poco.

-¿Estás bien, gatito?-

-Sí… yo… voy a ir por nuestra cena, vuelvo pronto-

Se marchó casi corriendo de ahí, necesitaba despejarse un poco y mantenerse lejos de Castiel para intentar comprender que estaba sintiendo y que era ese extraño sentimiento.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no se sorprendió mucho con la reacción del menor, desde lo que ocurrió entre ambos la noche anterior, Dean parecía evitarlo como si tuviera la peste y a veces se quedaba pensativo, como si estuviera meditando algo muy importante. Observó la comida que estaba sobre la cama y suspiró, mientras el comportamiento raro del rubio no interfiera en su búsqueda, lo demás daba igual. Se recostó sobre la cama suspirando, tampoco podía mostrarse indiferente ante lo sucedido, le había gustado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y viejos sentimientos que creyó no volver a sentir, salieron a flote la noche anterior. Se giró sobre la cama cerrando los ojos, lo mejor era no pensar en esas cosas y esperar que el tiempo arreglara todo por su cuenta.

Estuvo dormitando por cerca de una hora y luego fue al baño. Le extrañaba que el rubio aún no regresara pero comprendía que necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas. Su teléfono sonó y respondió con una sonrisa al ver quién era.

-Gabe-

-Hola pequeño ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Avanzando, estamos tras otra pista-

-¿Tú estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes-

-¿Y el gatito que recogiste?-

-Está mejor, creo…-

-¿Ocurrió algo, Cas?-

-No lo sé Gabe, Azazel le dijo algo sobre su hermano menor pero no me lo ha dicho aún…-

-¿Estás preocupado por él?-

-Sí- suspiró resignado.

-Cas… ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre ustedes? Tengo la impresión que la respuesta es sí-

-Gabe…-

-Has ayudado a ese chico y apenas lo conoces, te preocupas por él, lo cuidas cuando se enferma, tú no eres así Cas… disculpa que te lo diga pero desde lo ocurrido con Anna… te has vuelto muy distante con las demás personas… solo nos permites a Balthy y a mí acercarnos pero nosotros te conocemos de hace muchos años… ¿Entonces por qué con ese gatito es diferente?-

Castiel se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo y tenía toda la razón, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tantas excepciones con Dean? ¿Por qué estaba tan pendiente de él? No podía ser solo amabilidad, ni porque persiguieran al mismo sujeto para vengarse, no podía ser solo eso. Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad al recordar lo de la noche anterior.

-Yo… no lo sé, Gabe… No sé qué me pasa con Dean-

-Cas-

-No lo sé…- finalmente terminó contándole a su amigo sobre lo de la noche anterior y le quedó claro que no estaba actuando como siempre cuando escuchó su exclamación.

-Dios Cas… ese gato callejero te tiene totalmente trastornado-

-Gabe…-

-No solo tienes consideraciones especiales con él, sino que además vas y te lo follas-

-Gabe…-

-Deberías aclararte Cas porque si no te conociera, fácilmente podría decir que te has enamorado de ese gato y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta- el moreno desvió la mirada.

-Tengo que colgar, Gabe… te llamo otro día-

-Cuídate mucho, Cas, nos vemos-

El moreno guardó su teléfono suspirando, no podía ni quería entender lo que sentía por Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se internó por la ciudad intentando aclarar sus sentimientos. No podía estar sintiendo cosas por Castiel, ambos solo estaban juntos para atrapar a Lucifer, luego de eso tomarían caminos diferentes. Además, la prioridad del rubio es encontrar a su hermano. Recordó las palabras de Azazel y apretó los puños, jamás se iba a perdonar si su pequeño Sam sigue sufriendo mientras él estaba confundido por cosas amorosas. No podía perder el tiempo en tonterías cuando su hermanito lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-Sammy…-

Decidió regresar a casa luego de un par de horas y se quedó quieto en la puerta al ver la escena, Castiel estaba solo con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cintura mientras se secaba el cabello.

-Cas…-

-Hola gatito- el rubio entró desviando la mirada y se sentó al borde de la cama para darle la espalda- ¿Trajiste la cena?-

-¿Eh?-

-Dijiste que ibas por la comida-

-Yo… lo olvide… lo siento-

-Ok, no te preocupes, mira, tenemos unas galletas y un par de cervezas, nos podemos arreglar con eso-

-Sí…-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…-

-Dean-

El rubio dio un saltito cuando una mano se posó en su hombro derecho y casi se cae de no ser porque Castiel lo tomó por la muñeca. Dean quedó con las manos sobre ese amplio pecho y se apartó con prisas, enredándose con las piernas del mayor y ambos cayeron estruendosamente al suelo. El rubio abrió los ojos despacio y vio que estaba sobre Castiel pero con la caída, éste perdió la toalla.

-¿Estás bien, gatito?-

-Yo…- se sonrojo un poco mientras sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora- Yo…-

-¿Dean?-

-Lo siento mucho-

Lo apartó rápidamente para levantarse y encerrarse en el baño. No entendía que le pasaba con Castiel, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de formas extrañas y lo peor de todo era que no podía controlarlo. Los golpes a la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… tomaré una ducha-

-Ok, no tardes mucho o me comeré todo-

Dean se deslizó por la puerta suspirando, no entendía que le pasaba, no podía controlarlo pero lo que más le molestaba, era ser el único perturbado con esos extraños sentimientos porque Castiel actuaba igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.


	14. Demonio

**Capitulo 14 **

**Demonio. **

La búsqueda de Alister los llevó hasta Michigan, sabían que ese sujeto asistiría a una fiesta privada en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, así que el plan era abordarlo en el estacionamiento al final de la fiesta. A Castiel no le pasó por alto lo ansioso que se encontraba Dean.

-Tranquilo gatito, vamos a atraparlo-

-Sí…-

-¿Me vas a decir que te sucede? No creo que estés así por qué mañana iremos por Alister- el rubio desvió la mirada- Dímelo Dean-

-Déjame tranquilo perro-

El rubio se encerró en el baño y Castiel suspiró, si el gato estaba tan a la defensiva entonces era un tema serio. Por alguna razón, no lo atribuyó a su hermanito menor, así que debía ser derechamente por Alister. En ese momento recordó que ese sujeto había dejado casi muerto a Dean en un callejón.

-Ya entiendo- asintió pensativo- Así que el gatito tiene miedo-

Le parecía comprensible la reacción del gato, ese Alister debió darle algo más que una buena paliza. El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y el rubio salió cabizbajo, Castiel extendió sus brazos para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Eh?-

-Ven aquí, gatito, no tienes nada que temer- notó el tic en el ojo de Dean y como apretaba el puño enfadado- Vamos gatito, estás temblando de miedo y por eso actúas así-

-¡No digas estupideces!-

-No soy idiota, gatito, ahora ven a mis brazos para confortarte-

-¡No te aguanto, maldito perro!-

Castiel esquivó su ataque con una pequeña sonrisa, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que relajar a Dean iniciando una pelea, y el rubio era bastante fácil de provocar. Dejó que lo atacara hasta cansarse y luego detuvo su puño para jalarlo sobre él y abrazarlo.

-Cas…-

-¿Te sientes un poquito mejor?-

-Sí…- respondió en un murmullo el gato.

-Oye… no sé qué cosas te ha hecho Alister pero ahora no estamos solos-

-Cas…-

-Yo cuido tu espalda gatito, y tú la mía, ¿Entendido?- Dean lo miró con cierto asombro antes de asentir despacio- Perfecto, ahora comamos algo, tengo hambre-

El moreno fue por unas cervezas y se sentó en la mesita junto a la ventana, el gato tomó lugar frente a él y comió en silencio. Castiel no iba a forzarlo a hablar sino quería pero al menos le dejó claro que estaba ahí para escucharlo y apoyarlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Luego de la cena, el perro se quedó viendo algo de televisión y Dean prefirió recostarse, en algo tenía razón Castiel y era que si estaba asustado. Conocía de primera mano las cosas de las cuales era capaz Alister y tener que pasar por todo de nuevo, eso lo asustaba. En algún momento de sus divagaciones, se quedó profundamente dormido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hace cuatro años y medio… _

_Dean se movió con sigilo por los oscuros callejones mientras seguía a su presa, al fin había dado con uno de los amigos de Lucifer y si lo atrapaba, lograría descubrir su paradero y con ello, llegar hasta Sam. Esperó que se alejara lo suficiente de los lugares concurridos y cuando estuvieron cerca de un muelle, el hombre se detuvo. _

_-Piensas seguirme toda la noche o saldrás- Dean frunció el ceño y salió de su escondite. _

_-Tú eres Alister ¿Verdad?-_

_-Así es- respondió mirándolo- ¿Y Tú?-_

_-No tienes porque saber el nombre de la persona que te matara-_

_-Que chico tan osado-_

_-¿Dónde está Lucifer Pellegrini?- Alister sonrió- Dime donde se encuentra y no te mataré- amenazó sacando un cuchillo._

_-Así que buscas al buen Lucy- el mayor caminó hacia él- ¿Y qué harás si no te lo digo? ¿Acaso tu mamá no te enseñó que no se juega con cuchillos?- el hombre sonrió-Claro, lo olvide, Lucy la mandó a matar- Dean apretó la mandíbula- Sé muy bien quién eres, niño, así que, ¿Por qué no me muestras que pasará sino coopero contigo?- _

_Dean arremetió contra él furioso pero Alister detuvo cada ataque y al cabo de unos minutos, el rubio se cuenta que no tenía oportunidad contra él, que aún no estaba listo para luchar. El mayor se rio divertido. _

_-Muy bien, pequeño, al fin te has cuenta que no tienes oportunidad contra mí pero no te preocupes, para que veas soy bueno, te enseñaré un par de cosas antes de matarte- _

_El rubio retrocedió un par de pasos antes de correr, lo mejor era huir y planear las cosas con calma para atraparlo. Apresuró el paso por el callejón pero dos hombres le bloquearon la salida. Retrocedió despacio pero alguien lo sostuvo por los hombros y ese susurro en su oído lo paralizó por completo. _

_-Vamos jugar, Dean, ya verás cómo nos divertiremos mucho- _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Dean se despertó sobresaltado, una gota de sudor resbaló del costado de su frente y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Se giró despacio para comprobar que Castiel dormía en la cama de al lado y volvió a recostarse mientras intentaba calmarse. Solo había sido un sueño, ahora no era el mismo niño débil de antes, ahora podía defenderse y sabia luchar. Cerró los ojos despacio y al cabo de unos segundos se quedó dormido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Dean abrió los ojos despacio, estaba en lo que parecía ser un almacén abandonado o algo por el estilo. Intentó moverse pero sus manos estaban encadenadas por las muñecas y en vertical sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolo de pie. Forcejeó un poco pero era inútil, la cadena no se rompería. _

_-Al fin despiertas- dijo una voz que reconoció muy bien- Será mucho más divertido de esta forma- _

_-¡Déjame ir!-_

_-Que chico tan mal educado, como se nota que te falto instrucción paterna y también materna pero no te culparé por lo último-_

_-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Alister solo sonrió y tomó un cuchillo de una mesita._

_-Me gusta tu boquita y tienes una linda voz, asegúrate de usarla mientras me divierto contigo, entre más supliques, será más divertido- _

_El rubio no cedió ante las palabras del mayor, ni siquiera cuando el cuchillo rasgó su piel hasta que la sangre brotó. Aguantó estoicamente la primera media hora de tortura pero cuando Alister se colocó creativo con las cosas que tenía a su alrededor, Dean ya no pudo. _

_-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- gritó desesperado- ¡DETENTEEEEE!- _

_-Eso es, suplícame, Dean, ruégame que no te mate y quizás te deje con vida- _

_En solo una hora, Alister ya lo tenía suplicando piedad y compasión pero eso solo fue el inicio de la noche entera en que lo sometió a esa tortura. En un momento comprendió, que sus suplicas solo incitaban a que el mayor fuera más violento y sádico pero no podía detenerse, dolía demasiado para dejar de gritar y rogar porque parara. No supo muy bien cuando pero en un punto todas sus defensas fueron rotas, las lágrimas ya no estaban, su voz enronquecida ya no podía clamar por piedad y entonces pronuncio aquellas palabras. La cara de Alister al oírlas, fue como si acabara de ganarse la lotería o si hubiera encontrado el tesoro más valioso sobre la cama. Entonces la tortura continuó, con mayor fuerza, con mayor violencia y Dean se dejó hacer, entregándose a lo que vendría. Por momentos se desmayaba y en la última ocasión donde pudo abrir los ojos, estaba en un sucio callejón, su cuerpo no respondía y cada vez le costaba más respirar, dedicó un último pensamiento a su hermano, pidiéndole perdón por ser tan débil y no estar a su lado para protegerlo. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

-¡DEAN!- éste se despertó sobresaltado y vio a Castiel a su lado- ¿Estás bien?-

-Yo…-

-Me asusté mucho cuando comenzaste a gritar entre sueños y- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba- Tranquilo gatito… yo estoy aquí… esa pesadilla no volverá a repetirse.

Castiel estrechó al menor entre sus brazos y se quedó a su lado para calmarlo. El rubio se relajó a su lado, quedándose dormido nuevamente. El moreno le acarició el cabello con suavidad. No iba a decírselo a Dean pero escuchó claramente como suplicaba para que no siguieran hiriéndolo, como lloraba y rogaba porque Alister se detuviera, y finalmente, como le pedía perdón a su hermano por ser tan débil y no protegerlo. En ese momento, Castiel comprendió que ese tal Alister era un verdadero Demonio pero no se saldría con la suya porque el moreno también podía ser una aberración del infierno con tal de proteger a aquellos que quería, y a Dean, le había cogido un cariño especial y no permitiría que ese demonio siguiera atormentándolo.


	15. Desesperanza aprendida

**Capitulo 15**

**Desesperanza aprendida.**

Dean esperó la señal de Castiel antes de avanzar al siguiente pilar de concreto para ocultarse tras él. El amigo del moreno, Balthazar, se encargó de desactivar las cámaras de seguridad y ahora solo debían esperar el momento preciso para tomar a Alister. Castiel estaba oculto tras un auto negro, esperando la llegada de ese sujeto. El rubio tragó saliva con fuerza cuando escuchó el ruido del ascensor y luego Alister descendió de este. Su corazón latía a mil por hora pero se forzó a controlarse y mantenerse sereno para no arruinar el plan. El perro le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que ejecutarían el plan. Dean asintió despacio y sostuvo el cuchillo con fuerza pero entonces escuchó la voz.

-¿Piensas quedarte escondido ahí toda la noche o saldrás?- esas palabras lo atemorizaron- Vamos, no me hagas ir a buscarte-

El rubio reunió todo su coraje para dar un paso al frente y ese sujeto lo observó unos segundos antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es Dean, había escuchado sobre tu regreso pero tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos- el menor solo lo miró- Hiciste un buen trabajo con Azazel, aunque cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, él era el pacifista del grupo- el hombre se acercó sonriendo para quedar a un metro de él- Luces muy bien Dean, mucho mejor de lo que recordaba y esa mirada, muy linda, me encantan los gatitos asustados-

Dean retrocedió instintivamente cuando ese sujeto quiso tocarlo. Se forzaba a no recordar esas cosas pero su cuerpo aún tenía grabado a fuego todo el dolor y de lo que era capaz ese demonio. La risa de Alister lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Por cierto, también escuché que estás trabajando con alguien, te has aliado con un perro, ¿Así que donde está? ¿Por qué no sales de una vez y te unes a nosotros, perro?- Castiel salió de su escondite para mirarlo fijamente.

-Alister-

-Hola, a ti no te conocía-

-No hay necesidad de que lo hagas- dijo Castiel sacando un pistola para apuntarle.

-Esto me trae recuerdos ¿A ti no, Dean?-

Éste bajó la vista unos segundos, momento que aprovechó Alister para ganarse tras él, rodearle el cuello con un brazo mientras le apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que es lo malo de trabajar en pareja, perro? Que debes cuidar la espalda de tu molesto compañero- el moreno entrecerró los ojos- Y bien, ¿Qué harás ahora? Podemos probar quien es más rápido, tú o yo jalando el gatillo-

-Bastardo-

-Tú debes ser el otro chico que va tras Lucy ¿Verdad? Al que le mataron su prometida, después de divertirse con ella-

-¡Cállate, infeliz!- siseó Castiel.

-Me gusta la mirada que tienes, chico, solo por eso, te haré un pequeño regalo- miró su reloj sonriendo- Dentro de un minuto esto se llenará de mis chicos y te mataré, así que te sugiero que te vayas-

-No me marcharé sin Dean- éste lo miró fijamente.

-Cas…-

-Así que están jugando a los amiguitos, ¿Y qué te parece si te digo donde está Lucy?-

-¿Eh?-

-No se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, si partes ahora, llegaras al amanecer y podrás cobrar tu anhelada venganza-

-Mientes-

-Lucy se encuentra en Rockwood, si partes ahora, lo encontrarás antes de que tome un avión y se marche-

Castiel entrecerró los ojos meditándolo. Dean observó a su compañero y luego a Alister, si éste no mentía entonces esa sería su única oportunidad de dar con Lucifer antes de que volviera a desaparecer pero para eso, debía partir cuanto antes, para eso... debía dejarlo ahí, debía dejarlo atrás y continuar solo.

-¿No quieres tu venganza, perro? Lucy es un cabrín escurridizo y puede que esta sea tú única oportunidad para encontrarlo, ¿La vas a dejar ir por estúpidos sentimentalismos? ¿Tanto te importa este gato?-

Dean tragó saliva con fuerza, podía sentir como le costaba respirar y no era por el agarre de Alister, sino por la expectación de la respuesta de Castiel. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el moreno bajó su arma y lo miró fijamente.

-Vete ahora, perro, si te apresuras, alcanzarás a Lucifer y cobrarás tu venganza-

-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas a encontrarlo?-

-No estoy dispuesto a morir por asuntos que le conciernen a Lucy, sé que él haría lo mismo en mi lugar, así que ve por él pero ten en cuenta que no será fácil, Lucy tiene lo suyo-

-No esperaba que lo fuera-

Dean lo miró con cierto temor, ¿Acaso Castiel iba a abandonarlo ahí? ¿Iba a dejarlo después de todas las veces que dijo que no lo haría? ¿No se suponía que estaban en eso juntos? El perro lo observó fijamente y guardó su arma.

-Lo siento, Dean...- éste sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

-Cas...- murmuró despacio.

-Lo siento, intentaré volver rápido-

-Claro que no- dijo Alister sonriendo- No puedes tener todo, perro, vas por Lucy pero aprovecharé muy bien mi tiempo con Dean- éste se estremeció al oírlo- Puedes venir a recoger su cadáver después.

-¿Qué...?-

-Elige perro, ¿Cobras tu venganza por la muerte de tu prometida o rescatas al gatito y pierdes tu única oportunidad de dar con el ser que odias con toda tu alma?-

El rubio contuvo la respiración unos segundos, vio como el moreno daba un paso hacia él pero lucía muy confundido y antes de llegar, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó corriendo hacia su motocicleta. Dean no reaccionó hasta oír como se alejaba de ahí y las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Alister esbozó una sonrisa y le susurró al oído.

-Te lo dije, gatito, antes estabas solo, sigues estándolo y lo estarás, siempre solo, es hora de que aprendas que solo puedes contar contigo mismo y con nadie más-

Alister le dio un golpe en la nuca y Dean se desvaneció , con un dolor horrible en su pecho y sintiéndose destrozado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ante el simple hecho de dar cuenta que no valía nada para Castiel y que Alister tenía razón, estaba solo y se moriría solo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero al abrir los ojos, estaba encadenado por las muñecas al techo, tal como la última vez, solo que ahora, se encontraba sin camisa. Miró a su alrededor asustado ante la cantidad de recuerdos que vinieron a su cabeza.

-Esa es la expresión que me encanta, gatito- dijo Alister con una sonrisa para caminar hacia él mientras sostenía una varilla- Me gusta esa carita inundada por el miedo- se ganó tras él para susurrarle al oído- Pero me gusta aún más, la decepción de tu rostro cuando viste como ese perro se marchaba dejándote atrás pero no es para llorar, Dean, tu amiguito-

-No es mi amigo...- murmuró despacio.

-¿Eh?-

-Nosotros... solo nos unimos para encontrar a lucifer... jamás hicimos una promesa para estar juntos... jamás acordamos nada...-

-Ya veo-

-Cas es libre de hacerlo que quiera... nunca hemos sido algo...- Alister lo tomó por la barbilla antes de reírse.

-Ni siquiera tú te crees eso, Dean, mírate, si realmente no te importara no tendrías esa cara de decepción, admítelo, deseabas que ese perro te escogiera por sobre su venganza pero sé realista Dean ¿Como escogería a un completo desconocido por sobre la mujer que amó y fue cruelmente asesinada?-

-Cállate...-

-Tú no significas nada para él, gatito y lo ha dejado muy claro ahora con su decisión-

-¡Él puede hacer lo que quiera!- gritó llorando- No tiene por qué quedarse conmigo... nosotros no somos nada... ¡No lo necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie!-

-Claro, eres un gato callejero, en ese caso, te ahorraré el dolor y luego de divertirme contigo, te mataré y está vez- sonrió- Será definitivo-

Dean apretó los puños y se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, estaba solo, desde que Lucifer destruyó su familia, se quedó completamente solo y no necesitaba a nadie a su lado, mucho menos a ese tonto perro. Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas mientras se convencía inútilmente que no necesitaba a nadie, que estaba bien solo y especialmente, que estaba muy bien sin Castiel.


	16. Todos necesitan creer

Capitulo 16 Todos necesitan creer. _Hace tres años… _ _-Oye… ¿Estás bien?- el rubio abrió los ojos despacio y se alertó al ver al desconocido frente a él, rápidamente tomó el cuchillo- Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte- Dean miró a su alrededor._ _-¿Dónde… estoy?-_ _-Te hirieron en el callejón, ese hombre escapó y te traje a mi casa- _ _-¿Eh?-_ _-No te preocupes, ninguna de tus heridas son serias pero deberías descansar un poco, te traje el almuerzo… creo que debo cambiar tus vendas otra vez- iba a tocarlo pero Dean se apartó rápidamente- Tranquilo, no voy a-_ _-¡No necesito tu ayuda!- gritó enfadado y se levantó aguantando el dolor de su abdomen- ¡No necesito a nadie!- _ _Tomó su bolso y se marchó rápidamente de ahí. Se había descuidado con uno de sus trabajos y terminó siendo emboscado en el callejón y herido con una apuñalada en el abdomen. Miró la sangre que sobresalía por los vendajes pero siguió caminando, tenía un trabajo que terminar. _ _"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_ Dean abrió los ojos despacio, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó pero Alister no perdió el tiempo para comenzar la tortura. Al cabo de unos minutos u horas quedó inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Una mano en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar. -Menos mal que has despertado gatito, recién estamos comenzando y aún no amanece- El rubio lo observó adolorido, no quería repetir lo de la última vez, no quería volver a sentirse así de vulnerable, no quería fallarle a su hermano de nuevo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero fue limpiada rápidamente. -Ahorra esas lagrimitas para después, cuando me supliques por piedad y que me detenga- -Púdrete…- murmuró despacio. -Buen chico, no sería divertido si no te resistieras- La tortura comenzó de nuevo, los cortes en su cuerpo, profundos, superficiales, largos, cortos, dolorosos pero siempre evitando puntos vitales, así alargaba la diversión al máximo. Dean intentó contener sus lágrimas pero no pudo. -Dilo gatito- Alister lamió la sangre de su frente- Suplícame por piedad, tal como lo hiciste la primera vez. """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _Dean encontró a su objetivo cerca del muelle, sacó su cuchillo especial y lo abordó con una sonrisa. _ _-Tú… aún estás vivo…-_ _-Voy a agradecerte eso, bastardo-_ _El rubio estaba listo para darle el golpe de gracia pero entonces cuatro hombres lo rodearon, todos sostenían unos bates de __béisbol__y estaban listos para atacarlos. Su presa dio la orden de matar y Dean solo pudo esquivar los ataques de sus múltiples oponentes, logrando herir a uno en el hombro derecho. _ _-¡Bastardo!- _ _El hombre arremetió contra él pero el gato lo esquivó con facilidad, aunque no contaba contra que otro se le vino por detrás y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. Sus cuatro atacantes se fueron contra él. Dean consiguió matarlos pero uno de los golpes fue directo al disparo que tenía en el abdomen, causándole un dolor horrible que amenazaba con dejarlo inconsciente. Se levantó despacio y vio como su objetivo le apuntaba con un arma. _ _-Hasta aquí has llegado, gato, es tu fin- _ """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" -¡AAAAHHH!- Dean sentía adolorida su garganta de tanto gritar pero no podía detenerse, ese sádico sabía qué hacer para reducirlo de inmediato. Durante sus momentos de inconsciencia, estaba recordando aquel suceso luego de que se convirtió en asesino a sueldo. En donde recobró su esperanza y luego de mucho tiempo, volvió a creer en las personas. -Pobre gatito, ¿Aún no te darás por vencido?- preguntó Alister tomándolo con fuerza por el cabello- A esta hora, tu amiguito ya llegó a Rockwood y debe estar buscando a Lucy, al menos lo matará por ti- -Cállate…- -Pobre gatito, siempre dejado de lado, siempre solo, siempre- -No… eso no es cierto…- murmuró despacio- Yo… no estoy solo…- """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _Dean escuchó el ruido del disparo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, creyendo que todo acabó pero no fue así. La herida jamás llegó, el dolor no apareció y decidió abrir los ojos para descubrir que ocurría. Vio como ese hombre, él mismo que lo ayudó en el callejón, estaba frente a él, con una pistola en la mano derecha y cubriendo la herida en su hombro izquierdo. _ _-Eso no ocurrirá- dijo el mayor disparándole en el abdomen. Dean observaba todo desde el suelo sin creerlo ¿Por qué ese hombre lo ayudaba? ¿Por qué?- ¿Estás bien, chico?-_ _-¿Qué… haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio confundido- ¿Por qué… me has ayudado?- _ _El hombre solo sonrió para luego esposar al sujeto que yacía en el suelo y llamar una ambulancia. Dean se levantó adolorido, dio un par de pasos pero estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, de no ser por ese misterioso hombre que lo sostuvo por la cintura. _ _-Deberás ir a un hospital-_ _-No…- su vista comenzó a nublarse- No… hospital no…- _ _Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, reconoció la habitación de ese sujeto. Se incorporó despacio para mirar a su alrededor. Bajó la vista a su torso comprobando que tenía varias vendas. El ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y el hombre entró con una bandeja. _ _-Hola, te he traído el desayuno y está vez te lo comerás todo- _ _-Gracias…- murmuró despacio y el hombre sonrió._ _-De nada, ¿Te sientes mejor?-_ _-Sí… yo…- observó la fotografía que estaba en el velador y su brazalete._ _-He lavado tu ropa, tenía algo de sangre, así que deje esas cosas ahí… es una foto muy bonita, tu ropa está ahí- Dean desvió la mirada-Soy Benny, ¿y tú?-_ _-Dean…- murmuró despacio._ _-Ok, un gusto conocerte Dean, ahora comételo todo y descansa un poco más-_ _-¿El hombre… de ayer?-_ _-Está preso-_ _-¿Eh?-_ _-Soy policía pero no te preocupes, no te detendré ni nada por el estilo- Dean lo observó fijamente- No sé porque estás haciendo esto pero si puedo ayudarte… puedes pedírmelo-_ _-No necesito ayuda… no necesito a nadie- dijo levantándose para vestirse- Gracias por ayudarme…-_ _-Dean- éste se detuvo y Benny le entregó su tarjeta- Llámame si tienes problemas, yo iré ayudarte-_ _-¡¿Acaso no has oído?! No necesito ayuda, puedo yo solo-_ _-Dean, todos necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando, aún cuando creas que puedes hacerlo solo- el rubio lo miró enfadado- Necesitas tener un poquito más de fe en las personas, rubito, todos necesitan creer-_ _-Yo no…-_ _-Ok, no discutiré contigo pero si algún día necesitas confiar en alguien… ya sabes cómo encontrarme, yo estaré aquí cuando lo necesites, Dean- _ _El rubio se marchó rápidamente. Unas semanas después, contactó con Benny para pedirle ayuda con un sujeto que buscaba. El mayor le ayudó encantado. Cada vez que Dean lo necesitó, Benny estuvo a su lado, sin importar donde, ni cuando, siempre estuvo ahí. Entonces entendió las palabras de Benny, todos necesitan creer, necesitan creer en algo o alguien para seguir adelante, necesitan que crean en ellos para continuar. _ _"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_ Dean jadeó despacio, al borde de la inconsciencia. Recordó ese mes que había pasado con Castiel, sus peleas, sus discusiones, sus momentos de intimidad, sus momentos de debilidad, de fortaleza y por sobretodo sus palabras. Dean confío en Castiel, Dean confía en Castiel y sabe que todo lo que dijo es verdad. Apretó los puños mirando a Alister. -¿Qué es esa mirada? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de tu situación?- preguntó dándole un golpe en la mejilla- ¡Estás solo!- -No… no estoy solo…- murmuró el rubio con determinación- Tengo a Benny… y tengo a Cas… él prometió que lo haríamos juntos y yo creo en él- -¡Menudo idiota! ¡Pues te han mentido!- El rubio solo sonrió, provocando la ira del mayor pero Dean sabía que era verdad, cada palabra, cada momento juntos. Necesitaba creer en que fueron ciertos, necesitaba creer en las personas, confiar en ellas para seguir adelante. Porque Dean ya no era un gato callejero, encontró un refugio en Castiel y confiaba en él, confiaba ciegamente en él.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3

Capitulo 16 Todos necesitan creer. _Hace tres años… _ _-Oye… ¿Estás bien?- el rubio abrió los ojos despacio y se alertó al ver al desconocido frente a él, rápidamente tomó el cuchillo- Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte- Dean miró a su alrededor._ _-¿Dónde… estoy?-_ _-Te hirieron en el callejón, ese hombre escapó y te traje a mi casa- _ _-¿Eh?-_ _-No te preocupes, ninguna de tus heridas son serias pero deberías descansar un poco, te traje el almuerzo… creo que debo cambiar tus vendas otra vez- iba a tocarlo pero Dean se apartó rápidamente- Tranquilo, no voy a-_ _-¡No necesito tu ayuda!- gritó enfadado y se levantó aguantando el dolor de su abdomen- ¡No necesito a nadie!- _ _Tomó su bolso y se marchó rápidamente de ahí. Se había descuidado con uno de sus trabajos y terminó siendo emboscado en el callejón y herido con una apuñalada en el abdomen. Miró la sangre que sobresalía por los vendajes pero siguió caminando, tenía un trabajo que terminar. _ _"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_ Dean abrió los ojos despacio, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó pero Alister no perdió el tiempo para comenzar la tortura. Al cabo de unos minutos u horas quedó inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Una mano en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar. -Menos mal que has despertado gatito, recién estamos comenzando y aún no amanece- El rubio lo observó adolorido, no quería repetir lo de la última vez, no quería volver a sentirse así de vulnerable, no quería fallarle a su hermano de nuevo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero fue limpiada rápidamente. -Ahorra esas lagrimitas para después, cuando me supliques por piedad y que me detenga- -Púdrete…- murmuró despacio. -Buen chico, no sería divertido si no te resistieras- La tortura comenzó de nuevo, los cortes en su cuerpo, profundos, superficiales, largos, cortos, dolorosos pero siempre evitando puntos vitales, así alargaba la diversión al máximo. Dean intentó contener sus lágrimas pero no pudo. -Dilo gatito- Alister lamió la sangre de su frente- Suplícame por piedad, tal como lo hiciste la primera vez. """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _Dean encontró a su objetivo cerca del muelle, sacó su cuchillo especial y lo abordó con una sonrisa. _ _-Tú… aún estás vivo…-_ _-Voy a agradecerte eso, bastardo-_ _El rubio estaba listo para darle el golpe de gracia pero entonces cuatro hombres lo rodearon, todos sostenían unos bates de beisbol y estaban listos para atacarlos. Su presa dio la orden de matar y Dean solo pudo esquivar los ataques de sus múltiples oponentes, logrando herir a uno en el hombro derecho. _ _-¡Bastardo!- _ _El hombre arremetió contra él pero el gato lo esquivó con facilidad, aunque no contaba contra que otro se le vino por detrás y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. Sus cuatro atacantes se fueron contra él. Dean consiguió matarlos pero uno de los golpes fue directo al disparo que tenía en el abdomen, causándole un dolor horrible que amenazaba con dejarlo inconsciente. Se levantó despacio y vio como su objetivo le apuntaba con un arma. _ _-Hasta aquí has llegado, gato, es tu fin- _ """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" -¡AAAAHHH!- Dean sentía adolorida su garganta de tanto gritar pero no podía detenerse, ese sádico sabía qué hacer para reducirlo de inmediato. Durante sus momentos de inconsciencia, estaba recordando aquel suceso luego de que se convirtió en asesino a sueldo. En donde recobró su esperanza y luego de mucho tiempo, volvió a creer en las personas. -Pobre gatito, ¿Aún no te darás por vencido?- preguntó Alister tomándolo con fuerza por el cabello- A esta hora, tu amiguito ya llegó a Rockwood y debe estar buscando a Lucy, al menos lo matará por ti- -Cállate…- -Pobre gatito, siempre dejado de lado, siempre solo, siempre- -No… eso no es cierto…- murmuró despacio- Yo… no estoy solo…- """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _Dean escuchó el ruido del disparo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, creyendo que todo acabó pero no fue así. La herida jamás llegó, el dolor no apareció y decidió abrir los ojos para descubrir que ocurría. Vio como ese hombre, él mismo que lo ayudó en el callejón, estaba frente a él, con una pistola en la mano derecha y cubriendo la herida en su hombro izquierdo. _ _-Eso no ocurrirá- dijo el mayor disparándole en el abdomen. Dean observaba todo desde el suelo sin creerlo ¿Por qué ese hombre lo ayudaba? ¿Por qué?- ¿Estás bien, chico?-_ _-¿Qué… haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio confundido- ¿Por qué… me has ayudado?- _ _El hombre solo sonrió para luego esposar al sujeto que yacía en el suelo y llamar una ambulancia. Dean se levantó adolorido, dio un par de pasos pero estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, de no ser por ese misterioso hombre que lo sostuvo por la cintura. _ _-Deberás ir a un hospital-_ _-No…- su vista comenzó a nublarse- No… hospital no…- _ _Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, reconoció la habitación de ese sujeto. Se incorporó despacio para mirar a su alrededor. Bajó la vista a su torso comprobando que tenía varias vendas. El ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y el hombre entró con una bandeja. _ _-Hola, te he traído el desayuno y está vez te lo comerás todo- _ _-Gracias…- murmuró despacio y el hombre sonrió._ _-De nada, ¿Te sientes mejor?-_ _-Sí… yo…- observó la fotografía que estaba en el velador y su brazalete._ _-He lavado tu ropa, tenía algo de sangre, así que deje esas cosas ahí… es una foto muy bonita, tu ropa está ahí- Dean desvió la mirada-Soy Benny, ¿y tú?-_ _-Dean…- murmuró despacio._ _-Ok, un gusto conocerte Dean, ahora comételo todo y descansa un poco más-_ _-¿El hombre… de ayer?-_ _-Está preso-_ _-¿Eh?-_ _-Soy policía pero no te preocupes, no te detendré ni nada por el estilo- Dean lo observó fijamente- No sé porque estás haciendo esto pero si puedo ayudarte… puedes pedírmelo-_ _-No necesito ayuda… no necesito a nadie- dijo levantándose para vestirse- Gracias por ayudarme…-_ _-Dean- éste se detuvo y Benny le entregó su tarjeta- Llámame si tienes problemas, yo iré ayudarte-_ _-¡¿Acaso no has oído?! No necesito ayuda, puedo yo solo-_ _-Dean, todos necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando, aún cuando creas que puedes hacerlo solo- el rubio lo miró enfadado- Necesitas tener un poquito más de fe en las personas, rubito, todos necesitan creer-_ _-Yo no…-_ _-Ok, no discutiré contigo pero si algún día necesitas confiar en alguien… ya sabes cómo encontrarme, yo estaré aquí cuando lo necesites, Dean- _ _El rubio se marchó rápidamente. Unas semanas después, contactó con Benny para pedirle ayuda con un sujeto que buscaba. El mayor le ayudó encantado. Cada vez que Dean lo necesitó, Benny estuvo a su lado, sin importar donde, ni cuando, siempre estuvo ahí. Entonces entendió las palabras de Benny, todos necesitan creer, necesitan creer en algo o alguien para seguir adelante, necesitan que crean en ellos para continuar. _ _"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_ Dean jadeó despacio, al borde de la inconsciencia. Recordó ese mes que había pasado con Castiel, sus peleas, sus discusiones, sus momentos de intimidad, sus momentos de debilidad, de fortaleza y por sobretodo sus palabras. Dean confío en Castiel, Dean confía en Castiel y sabe que todo lo que dijo es verdad. Apretó los puños mirando a Alister. -¿Qué es esa mirada? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de tu situación?- preguntó dándole un golpe en la mejilla- ¡Estás solo!- -No… no estoy solo…- murmuró el rubio con determinación- Tengo a Benny… y tengo a Cas… él prometió que lo haríamos juntos y yo creo en él- -¡Menudo idiota! ¡Pues te han mentido!- El rubio solo sonrió, provocando la ira del mayor pero Dean sabía que era verdad, cada palabra, cada momento juntos. Necesitaba creer en que fueron ciertos, necesitaba creer en las personas, confiar en ellas para seguir adelante. Porque Dean ya no era un gato callejero, encontró un refugio en Castiel y confiaba en él, confiaba ciegamente en él. 


	17. Pertenencia

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y m4sk. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 17

Pertenencia.

Dean apenas podía moverse debido a las múltiples heridas que le había hecho Alister. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que lo capturó, ni desde que Castiel se fue pero aún así no perdió la esperanza, creía en las palabras del moreno. El mayor lo tomó por la barbilla sonriendo.

-¿Ya estás listo para suplicar, gatito?- -Pú… dre… te…- murmuró bajito y el demonio le enterró un dedo en la herida del abdomen- Aaaahhh…- apenas consiguió salir un grito de su maltrecha garganta. -Esto se está volviendo aburrido, voy a matarte y le enviaré unas lindas fotos de tu cuerpo a Lucy, así se las muestra a Sammy- el rubio lo observó fijamente- Seguro que Azazel ya te lo ha dicho, tu hermanito es una puta excelente-

El rubio lo miró furioso y juntó lo último de sus fuerzas para darle una fuerte patada al mayor en la entrepierna. Éste cayó de rodillas soltando un gruñido de dolor. Dean sonrió un poco pero Alister arremetió contra él, dándole de golpes en el abdomen y luego llevó el cuchillo a su mejilla derecha.

-No quería arruinar esa linda carita pero los gatos malos deben ser castigados. Si me suplicas, pensaré en matarte de una buena vez y no prolongar tu agonía- -Jo… de…te…- susurró adolorido. -Muy bien, gatito, tú lo has querido, aunque debo reconocer que ahora lo has llevado mejor, ¿Recuerdas nuestro último encuentro?- el mayor se rio- Incluso me suplicaste que te matara y precisamente por eso no lo hice, porque quería que vivieras con el miedo de saber que aún estoy vivo y puedo matarte cuando lo desee pero ahora… no me gusta esa mirada que tienes, ¿acaso no entiendes que has perdido? No tienes nada, Dean, estás completamente solo- -Te equivocas…- murmuró con dificultad- Cas… vendrá… por mí…- -¿Cómo puedes ser tan iluso? ¡Él se fue por Lucy! ¡Te ha abandonado!- -Mentira… Cas… Cas prometió… que lo haríamos juntos…- Dean sostuvo la cadenas con ambas manos y lo miró con determinación- Cas dijo que estábamos juntos en esto… yo cuido su espalda… y él la mía- -Que conmovedor, entonces gatito, ¿Dónde está tu supuesto amiguito ahora? ¿Por qué se marchó apenas tuvo la ocasión? Yo te diré por qué, por la sencilla razón, de que no le importas en lo más mínimo y es comprensible, solo eres una carga Dean pero no te preocupes, ahora mismo te mandaré al cielo, junto con tu madre y tu padre, y prontamente verás a Sammy-

El mayor sonrió para alzar el cuchillo con la intención de darle el golpe de gracia pero un disparo en el filo, lo hizo soltar el cuchillo, él cual quedó incrustado en el suelo.

-¿Qué…?- Dean giró la cabeza despacio y miró la silueta en la puerta. -Eso no ocurrirá- dijo aquella voz tan familiar- Nadie toca lo que es mío- el moreno avanzó en el cuarto muy enfadado- Cada golpe que le has dado y cada corte que le has hecho, lo vas a pagar- miró al rubio- Nadie toca a mi gatito-

Dean no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sabía que Castiel vendría por él pero no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto. La sola idea de que hubiera desistido de su venganza para ir a salvarlo, lo hizo sentir muy feliz. El perro se hizo cargo de Alister sin problemas y comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo. Unas manos hicieron reaccionar a Dean y vio a un hombre frente a él, éste le sonrió.

-Tranquilo gatito, soy amigo de Cassie y te sacaré de aquí- El desconocido le disparó a la cadena y lo sostuvo para que no se cayera- Buen chico, te vas a recuperar muy pronto, gatito- -Cas…- -No te preocupes, él se hará cargo de ese hijo de puta y vendrá contigo-

El rubio observó hacia un rincón del cuarto, en donde Castiel estaba sobre Alister y lo golpeaba con furia desmedida. Dean jamás lo había visto tan enfadado y pensar que era por él, porque lo hirieron de esa manera, lo hizo feliz. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y a los pocos segundos, quedó inconsciente en los brazos del desconocido. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no dudó en irse cuando Alister le dio esa posibilidad. No había pasado por alto el rostro dolido del gato pero se trataba de cumplir su venganza, aquello por lo que luchó y deseó durante cinco años. Aceleró en la motocicleta pero no pudo hacerlo, no podía dejar a Dean ahí, no podía dejar a ese gatito solo de nuevo. Es por eso que decidió salvarlo y para ello necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigos. Balthazar y Gabriel tardaron un par de horas en llegar y al amanecer, estaban yendo hacia donde se ocultaba ese bastardo. Castiel se enfureció al ver el estado en que Alister dejó a su gatito porque a esa altura era SU gatito, él lo salvó, él lo protegió, él lo molestaba, él le hizo el amor por primera vez, él lo consoló y él le prometió que estarían juntos en eso, así que sí, ese gatito es SUYO. Ese gatito callejero ahora le pertenecía. Observó que Balthazar se hacía cargo de SU gatito y terminó con Alister, estaba tan enojado con ese bastardo que no tuvo piedad con él y acabó luego de darle su merecido, torturándolo como jamás lo había hecho con otra persona.

Gabriel los esperaba en el auto y los tres subieron para dirigirse a un escondite provisional. Castiel se quedó más tranquilo cuando su amigo revisó a su gatito, asegurándole que todas las heridas eran superficiales y que con descanso, se repondría muy pronto. El moreno suspiró tranquilo y abrigó bien a SU gatito.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Gabriel mirándolo- Sin Alister- -No Gabe, ese hijo de puta se lo merecía, nadie toca lo que me pertenece- -Que posesivo- dijo Balthazar divertido- Tu gatito es muy lindo- -Cas… entiendo que quieras ayudar a este chico pero… ¿No crees que estás involucrándote demasiado con él?- preguntó Gabriel- No quiero que sufras de nuevo- -Estaré bien, Gabe, además yo recogí a este gatito callejero, nadie me obligó a cuidarlo- -Cassie- el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza- Te extrañé mucho, mi niño- -Balthy- -Es cierto, extrañaba poder abrazarte de esta forma- dijo Gabriel uniéndose al abrazo- Te extrañaba, mi pequeño- -Yo también, chicos- Castiel sonrió- Gracias por venir-

Castiel estuvo cuidando de su gatito durante los dos días seguidos que durmió. Gabriel lo tranquilizaba, diciéndole que estaba bien y que muy pronto despertaría. Balthazar le intentaba subir el ánimo con sus historias sobre lo ocurrido ese tiempo que no se veían y Castiel pensaba que no podía tener unos mejores amigos que ese par. El cuarto día, Dean se despertó, estaba muy desorientado y el moreno sostuvo su mano acariciándola despacio.

-Menos mal que estás bien, gatito- -¿Cas…?- murmuró despacio. -Sí Dean, soy yo- -Volviste…- -Claro que iba a volver, gatito, te dije que estábamos juntos en esto- el rubio sonrió sinceramente y Castiel sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza de la necesaria. -Gracias…- -¿Te sientes mejor? Perdóname por demorar tanto… pero necesitaba la ayuda de Gabe y Balthy para salvarte- -Cas- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza y el moreno sonrió- Gracias por rescatarme… yo sabía que vendrías por mí…- -Claro pequeño, eres mi gatito callejero- el rubio sonrió antes de mirarlo con seriedad- Dean- -Alister…- -Lo siento- -¿Eh?- -Lo maté- -Cas…- -Lo siento, Dean… es que cuando vi como te ha dejado… ese hijo de puta se merecía la muerte y… no pude controlarme… perdóname… sé lo importante que era para encontrar a Lucifer pero- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Dean?- -Gracias…-

Castiel sonrió ante el gesto del menor y le acarició el cabello con suavidad. Estaba seguro que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a salvo a su gatito. Un ruido llamó su atención y miró a sus amigos sonriendo. Se separó un poco de Dean pero sostuvo su mano.

-Gatito, ellos son mis amigos y mi familia, Balthazar y Gabriel- ambos lo saludaron sonriendo- Balthy es quien me ha ayudado con lo de buscar a esos bastardos… Gabe es quién te ha curado, trabaja como cirujano- El rubio asintió. -Muchas gracias por ayudarme- Balthazar se acercó sonriendo para mirarlo de cerca, rozando su nariz. -Cassie no me dijo que había recogido un gatito tan lindo- Dean se sonrojo un poco- Eres un encanto, gatito, yo también quiero uno para mí, ¿En donde lo encontraste, Cassie? Yo quiero uno- el moreno le dio un golpecito en la cabeza. -Deja de flirtear con Dean, que te quede claro que es MI gatito- el rubio se rio. -No les hagas caso a este parcito- dijo Gabriel sentándose al borde de la cama- Balthy es un liberal, flirtea con todo lo que se mueva- -¡Gabe!- gritó el mayor haciendo morritos- Eres malvado, ya no te quiero- dijo infantilmente. -Acéptalo Balthy, no puedes vivir sin mí- respondió Gabriel guiñándole un ojo.

Dean se rio ante el intercambio entre los dos hombres. Castiel suspiró negando despacio y le dio un besito en la mejilla a su gatito.

-Cas…- -Me alegra mucho que estés bien, gatito y no te preocupes, ya sabes que este perrito va a cuidarte muy bien-

Castiel sonrió ante el sonrojo de su compañero. No entendía muy bien los sentimientos que le producía Dean pero si tenía algo claro, ese gatito callejero le pertenecía. 


	18. Pista

Capitulo 18

Pista.

Dean se recuperó al término de la semana. Aún debía tener cuidado con sus heridas y no moverse mucho pero ya podía levantarse y estar por su cuenta. Durante esos días, había conocido más en profundidad a los amigos de Castiel y le agradaban mucho. Esa noche, estaban tomando unas cervezas mientras comían una pizza.

-Esto está delicioso- dijo Dean lamiéndose los labios. -¿Quieres más, gatito?- preguntó Balthazar sonriendo. -Sí- -Ten- El mayor se lo iba a entregar pero se lo quitó, el rubio lo miró curioso- Mi besito y te lo doy- -Balthy- lo llamó Gabriel- Te vas a ganar una buena paliza de la mano de Cas- -Pero solo será un besito en la mejilla, ¿Verdad gatito? Anda, dame mi besito y te doy pizza, o podrías tomarla directamente de mi boca- -Balthy- dijo esta vez Castiel- Cuida lo que haces- -Eres malo Cassie, prometiste que compartiríamos al gatito- -Yo nunca he dicho eso- refutó el moreno serio- Dean- éste lo miró- Ven aquí, ahora- palmeó el sillón a su lado y el rubio fue- Ten- le entregó un pedazo de pizza. -Eres adorable celosito, Cassie- dijo Balthazar riéndose divertido.

Dean miró de reojo al moreno que comía sin hacer caso a las palabras de su amigo. Su teléfono sonó sobresaltándolo y miró el número en la pantalla antes de ir a responder a la habitación.

-Benny- -Al fin respondes, Dean, ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- el rubio le contó lo sucedido con Alister. -Dios… ¿Te encuentras bien?- -Sí, no te preocupes… Cas me ayudó- -Dean- -Ese sujeto le dijo donde estaba Lucifer… pero Cas aún así regresó por mí…- sonrió un poco. -No quiero que te lastimen, Dean- -¿Eh?- -Perdóname que te lo diga de esta forma pero ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando lleguen hasta Lucifer y cobre su venganza? ¿Acaso ese Castiel te llevará con él?- -Yo…- -Exacto, Dean, luego de que lo acaben… no habrá razones para que sigan juntos, él volverá a retomar su vida, y tú te marcharas con Sam, muy lejos de ahí- -Tengo que colgar… te llamó después- -Dean- -Nos vemos…-

El rubio guardó su teléfono suspirando, Benny tenía razón, ¿Qué ocurriría después? Fuera de su venganza, no tenían nada en común, no sabía de los gustos de Castiel, no sabía nada sobre él que no fuera sus razones para vengarse y sobre esa mujer que amó. Abrió un poco los ojos cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza ¿Y si Castiel era hetero? ¿Entonces porque le hizo el amor? ¿Por lástima? ¿Se dejó llevar por el momento? Apretó los puños con fuerza, entendía muy bien la preocupación de Benny, ¿Qué futuro podría tener con Castiel? ¿Realmente podría existir un "Nosotros"? Regresó al living con los demás.

-¿Ocurre algo, gatito?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo. -Nada… todo está bien-

El rubio no participó de la conversación, solo se limitó a beber en silencio y de vez en cuando, darle unos mordiscos a su pedazo de pizza. La revelación de un momento lo había deprimido, especialmente porque Dean deseaba que Castiel lo escogiera a él, que eligiera quedarse con él luego de cumplir con su venganza.

-Gatito- éste reaccionó mirando al moreno. -¿Eh?- -Es hora de ir a la cama- -Sí…- -¿Seguro que estás bien?- -Sí… buenas noches…-

Dean se despidió de los amigos de Castiel y se fue directo al cuarto. Ya no solo tenía que sufrir por encontrar a su hermano menor, sino que ahora, descubría que estaba enamorado del perro y no tenía idea de que ocurriría cuando llegaran hasta Lucifer. Se desvistió hasta quedar solo en bóxer y se disponía a acostar pero uno toques a la puerta se lo impidieron. Castiel entró observándolo fijamente y cerró con suavidad.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?- -Eso quiero saber yo, gatito, desde que respondiste esa llamada, estás actuando raro-

El rubio lo observó con cierto pesar, ¿Castiel lo escogería a él? Cuando todo terminara ¿Lo escogerían? No quería creer que el moreno pensara en él como si fuera un gato callejero que acababa de recoger de la calle y que decidió cuidar y alimentar. Dean no quería ser su mascota, quería estar a su lado. Se levantó para quedar frente al mayor y sin mediar palabra, lo tomó por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso. El moreno lo sostuvo por el cabello para mantenerlo quieto y rozando sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre, gatito? ¿Estás falto de atenciones?- -¿Qué soy para ti?- preguntó sin pensarlo mucho el menor. -Dean- -No quiero ser tu mascota…- murmuró despacio. -¿De qué estás hablando, Dean?- preguntó el mayor soltándolo y mirándolo con seriedad- Dime que ocurre- -Cas… yo… creo que yo… estoy ena—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando Balthazar entró a la habitación para avisarles que tenía algo. Castiel lo miró unos segundos antes de marcharse para seguir a su amigo, Dean suspiró siguiéndolos, no podía comportarse como una novia despechada y cobrarle sentimientos al moreno, no es como si fueran algo.

-¿Qué tienes Balthy?- preguntó Castiel sentándose a su lado en el sillón. -¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste? Lo encontré Cassie, ese sujeto está en Luisiana- -¿De quién hablan?- interrogó Dean curioso. -Tengo una pista gatito, creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos a dar con Lucifer- el rubio lo miró expectante- Este infeliz es uno de sus cercanos y ahora que me está buscando, es el mejor momento para atraparlo, obtener información y acabar con él- -¿La persona que envió esos hombres en el muelle?- -Sí gatito… hace unos años lo conocí… medio año antes de que Lucifer arruinara mi vida… no sabía quién era hasta que intentó matarme- -¿Por qué?- -No lo sé, Dean, jamás entendí porque me odia tanto- -Lo tengo Cassie, aquí está su fotografía- dijo Balthazar. -Mírala muy bien Dean, porque iremos por este bastardo para llegar hasta nuestro objetivo, su nombre es Miguel-

Dean se acercó al oír ese nombre y miró la fotografía en la pantalla sin creerlo. El Miguel que buscaban, era el mismo Miguel que lo ayudó luego de la paliza en el callejón, fue él mismo quien lo entrenó para que cumpliría su objetivo, la misma persona que lo apoyó esos tres años. Intentó mantenerse tranquilo para que nadie lo notara.

-¿Estás seguro que es él, Cas?- éste lo miró unos segundos. -Claro que sí, Dean, recuerdo muy bien a ese hijo de puta, no olvidas fácilmente la cara de quien quiere matarte- el moreno lo escudriñó con la mirada- ¿Ocurre algo?- -No…- -¿Lo conoces, Dean?- preguntó Gabriel. -No…-

Castiel lo observó unos segundos antes de asentir despacio para discutir con Balthazar la ubicación del sujeto. Dean escuchaba en silencio lo que planeaban hacer, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿Miguel le había mentido todos esos años? No entendía por qué lo ayudó si es amigo de Lucifer, ¿Por qué lo salvó?

Cuando todos se durmieron, Dean se levantó con cautela y salió del departamento al amanecer para correr hacia un teléfono público que estuviera alejado de donde se quedaban. Marcó un número con nerviosismo y entonces escuchó la voz del otro lado.

-Diga- -Miguel…- unos segundos de silencio se dejaron sentir. -¿Dean?- -Sí…- -Vaya, que sorpresa oír tu voz luego de tanto tiempo, ¿Ya has cumplido con tu cometido?- -No… ¿Es cierto?- -¿Eh?- -¿Es cierto que tú eres amigo de Lucifer?- -Dean- -¡Respóndeme!- gritó desesperado. -Entonces los rumores son ciertos, te has aliado con ese perro para perseguir a Lucifer- -Miguel- -¿Quieres respuestas Dean?- no fue necesario que el rubio respondiera- Entonces ven a buscarlas, sabes muy bien dónde encontrarme, siempre lo has sabido-

El tono del teléfono le indicó que ya no había nadie del otro lado. Colgó mirando al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara, ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué Miguel le mintió? ¿Por qué lo ayudó? Regresó a la casa donde estaban quedándose y recogió sus cosas en silencio. Si quería una respuesta, debía ir por ella. 


	19. Reencontrándose con el pasado

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, en estos cap se explica por qué Miguel quiere muerto a Cas y si es malo o bueno, eso se sabrá hasta el final pero si tiene tratos con Lucy. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 19

Reencontrándose con el pasado.

Castiel se giró sobre la cama suspirando, ya eran las seis de la madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal pero no sabía con exactitud que era. Finalmente decidió levantarse y fue por un café a la cocina. Se sirvió el agua caliente y lo dejó sobre el velador cuando sintió algo tras él, lo tomó por el brazo derecho y lo dejó contra la pared.

-Me rindo Cassie, tú ganas- éste lo soltó sonriendo. -No me asustes así, Balthy- -Lo siento, solo quería hacerte una bromita- el menor lo soltó. -Idiota, podría haberte lastimado- -Claro que no, mi Cassie no es así- el mayor lo abrazó besando su mejilla- ¿Desayunamos?- -Sí, ¿Y Gabe?- -En la ducha, vendrá muy pronto, ¿Y el gatito?- -No lo sé- Castiel se llevó un dedo a la barbilla- Es extraño, suele estar despierto muy temprano, iré a buscarlo-

Castiel fue a la habitación del rubio y golpeó varias veces pero nadie le respondió. Entró con cautela y descubrió el cuarto vacío. Por unos segundos pensó que Dean estaba en el baño o había salido un momento pero cuando se percató que no estaban sus cosas lo comprendió. Regresó a la cocina con sus amigos.

-Hola Cas- lo saludó Gabriel. -¡Dean se fue!- -¿Qué?- preguntó Balthazar- ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?- -No tengo idea pero sus cosas no están, se marchó- respondió preocupado- Desde ayer que actuaba extraño… desde que…- una idea cruzó por su mente y marcó un número en su teléfono. -¿A quién llamas?- preguntó Gabriel. -Hace unos días, mientras Dean dormía, revisé su teléfono y guardé el número de su contacto, solo por preocupación, en caso de que algo como esto pasará. Dean comenzó a actuar raro desde que… supo sobre nuestra siguiente pista- -¿Hola?- respondió una voz. -Hola- dijo el moreno concentrándose- ¿Eres Benny?- -Sí, ¿Quién habla?- -Soy Castiel, he estado este tiempo con Dean- -Claro, él me habló sobre ti, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado Dean?- -Eso es lo que yo necesito saber, ¿Te ha llamado? Estábamos quedándonos en una casa, para alistarnos a salir y cuando fui a despertarlo hoy, no estaba- -¿Qué? Dean no ha me dicho nada, desde ayer que no hablamos- -Necesito preguntarte algo Benny, Dean comenzó a actuar extraño desde que supo sobre nuestro objetivo, desde que le dije que tenemos que ir por Miguel para encontrar a Lucifer- -¿Miguel?- -Sí, ¿Lo conoces?- -No sé si es la misma persona pero Dean me habló sobre alguien con ese nombre, es el hombre que lo ayudó luego de que Lucifer casi lo matara cuando fue por él la primera vez- -¿Qué…?- -Estoy seguro que así se llamaba, Miguel es el hombre que lo metió en todo eso, que le enseñó a matar y a defenderse, fue quien lo entrenó para que pudiera cumplir con su venganza- -Dios… ese idiota- soltó Castiel- Gracias Benny- -Espera Castiel- éste ladeó un poco la cabeza- No sé que hay entre ustedes, ni que significa Dean para ti pero si vas a terminar lastimándolo, si vas a terminar dejándolo cuando cumplan con su venganza, entonces por favor, ya no sigas dándole falsas esperanzas- -¿De qué hablas?- -¿No te has dado cuenta? Por favor Castiel, si luego de que esto termine te marcharas… entonces no te acerques más de la cuenta a Dean, podrá actuar como una persona fuerte y fría pero por dentro… sigue siendo un chico temeroso y frágil, por favor no lo lastimes más de lo que esta-

Castiel cortó el teléfono confundido, sin saber cómo interpretar las últimas palabras de Benny pero ahora debía ocuparse de otra cosa mucho más importante.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Cassie?- preguntó Balthazar. -Miguel es quien instruyó a Dean en todo esto, fue quien lo volvió asesino a sueldo para que pudiera cobrar su venganza- -Ahora entiendo porque se puso así cuando vio la foto- dijo Gabriel. -Tengo que ir por él, ese idiota no debió ir solo, ese bastardo es muy peligroso- -Vamos- dijo Balthazar. -No chicos, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente, ahora debemos continuar nosotros- -Ni de broma te dejaremos solo- aseguró Gabriel. -He dicho que no- respondió el moreno- Esto es asunto mío, no de ustedes, adiós-

Castiel tomó sus cosas y se marchó muy enfadado, ya vería ese gatito callejero cuando lo encontrara, le iba a dar un duro castigo para que entendiera que estaban juntos en eso y no debía actuar por su cuenta. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean observó el edificio y lo rodeó para entrar por un callejón, se sentía nostálgico de regresar a ese lugar pero tenía que aclarar sus dudas. Miguel no podía ser el mismo hombre que quería muerto a Castiel y tampoco pudo ser capaz de mentirle de esa forma. Observó la puerta de metal y golpeó tres veces, está se abrió soltando un chirrido y entró con cautela. Avanzó por el amplio corredor hasta la puerta del final y entró sin anunciarse. Observó al hombre que estaba junto a la ventana.

-Miguel- éste se giró sonriendo. -Hola Dean, tardaste en llegar- el rubio sacó una pistola. -Ahora me responderás- -Creo que ya sabes muy bien la respuesta, gatito- respondió el mayor. -Quiero oírlo de tu boca- -Bien, soy amigo de Lucifer, desde mucho antes de que tú y yo no conociéramos- -Eso no es lo que quiero saber- el mayor arqueó una ceja- ¿Por qué me mentiste?- -Nunca te he mentido, Dean- dijo Miguel sonriendo- Te lo dije una vez, ¿Recuerdas? SI quieres respuestas, debes hacer las preguntas adecuadas- el rubio desvió la mirada- Oí lo que le hicieron a Azazel y a Alister, pensé que te encantaría tomar tu gran revancha contra Alister pero al final no fuiste tú, el perro se hizo cargo de él-

En ese momento Dean recordó el incidente del muelle, cuando esos hombres intentaron matar a Castiel por encargo de Miguel. Una ira se apoderó de su cuerpo y empuñó con firmeza el arma.

-¿Por qué quieres matar a Castiel?- -Porque es un estorbo para nosotros- -Él me dijo que se conocieron antes, ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?- -Ese no es tu asunto, Dean- dijo el mayor caminando hacia él y tomó la pistola para apuntarla a su pecho- Adelante, esto es lo que quieres ¿Verdad? Mátame, Dean- -Yo…- -Vamos gatito, esta es tu oportunidad, usa todo lo que te enseñé conmigo- el rubio se mordió el labio despacio- ¿Qué ocurre Dean?-

El rubio quería dispararle pero no podía, Miguel no solo le había enseñado todo lo que sabía para cobrar su tan anhelada venganza, también lo consoló cuando se sentía al borde de la desesperación, siempre le daba para ánimos para que no se rindiera, gracias a él no perdió la esperanza de encontrara a Sam y continuó adelante. Miguel no solo le enseñó cómo ser un asesino a sueldo, también cuidó de él cuando nadie más lo hizo. Fue su punto de apoyo durante tres años.

-Dean- el gato bajó la pistola llorando. -No puedo…- el mayor sonrió para quitarle el arma antes de abrazarlo. -Lo sé, Dean y has hecho bien- -Miguel…- -No te preocupes, esto acabará pronto-

El menor lo observó sin entender hasta que sintió un golpe en su nuca que lo dejó inconsciente en los brazos de Miguel. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel llegó hasta Luisiana, no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar pero si tenía claro que debía dar con Dean cuanto antes. Conocía muy bien cómo funcionaba ese bastardo y debía apresurarse antes de que lastimara a su gatito callejero. Estuvo haciendo un par de averiguaciones por la ciudad hasta que dio con algo, se detuvo en el callejón y abrió la puerta de metal para avanzar por el amplio pasillo hasta la última puerta. Sacó su pistola y entró. Todo estaba vacío pero un ruido tras su espalda lo alertó.

-Baja tu arma- Castiel obedeció tirándola al suelo y se dio la vuelta. -Miguel- -Hola Cas, tiempo sin vernos- -Bastardo- -Déjame adivinar, vienes por tu gatito ¿Verdad?- -¿Dónde lo tienes?- -Él está bien, no te preocupes, jamás lo lastimaría- -¿Qué quieres, Miguel?- -Eso no es tu asunto, ahora, deberías preocuparte más por lo que te haré- -Inténtalo, bastardo, ya no soy el mismo chico débil de antes y no dejaré que lastimes a Dean, ese gatito es mío- -¿En serio? Pues te daré una oportunidad para que me lo demuestres, te estaré esperando en el almacén 3 del muelle, a las seis de la madrugada, no llegues tarde o no volverás a ver a tu gatito- -Hijo de perra- -Nos vemos, Cas, y disfruta tus últimos minutos de vida porque voy a acabar contigo y está vez, será para siempre-

Castiel quería acabarlo ahí mismo pero ese bastardo lo golpeó por la nuca dejándolo en el suelo. El moreno quedó aturdido uno segundos y para cuando logró incorporarse, Miguel ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Apretó los puños enfadado y salió del lugar para montar su motocicleta, aún tenía siete horas para prepararse antes del encuentro final.

-Maldito bastardo… ya verás Miguel, si te atreves a lastimar a mi gatito, voy a destrozarte con mis propias manos- aceleró para buscar un refugio temporal y prepararse- Resiste Dean, voy a salvarte cueste lo que cueste- 


	20. Razones

Capitulo 20

Razones.

Dean abrió los ojos despacio, se giró un poco para observar la extraña habitación donde estaba. Se incorporó para quedar de rodillas y descubrió que estaba encadenado por el tobillo a un tubo de acero en la pared.

-¿Qué demonios…?- -Hola Gatito, al fin despiertas- -¿Miguel? ¿Dónde estamos?- -Tranquilo, pequeño, muy pronto nos marcharemos de aquí pero primero debo encargarme de otro asuntito- -¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- -Bueno, ese perro viene hacía acá y seria descortés marcharme sin recibirlo- -Cas…- -Así que me ocuparé de él y luego nos iremos- -¿Qué…? ¿Irnos a donde?- -Eso ya lo verás, gatito, vendré a buscarte muy pronto y- un disparo llamó su atención-Parece que el perro ya está aquí, seré breve así que pórtate bien y espérame aquí- se levantó sonriendo. -Espera… ¡Miguel!- éste se volteó a verlo desde la puerta- Por favor no lo hagas, Cas no- -Ya vengo Dean- -¡Miguel!-

El mayor se marchó cerrando la puerta de metal. Dean comenzó a forcejear con la cadena pero era inútil. Escuchó los disparos y se desesperó, si Miguel le hacía algo a Castiel… ni siquiera podía pensar en la idea. Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse y miró a su alrededor.

-Vamos Dean, cálmate y recuerda lo que sabes, tú puedes liberarte, tú puedes-

Observó un pequeño alambre en el suelo y luego el candado en la cadena, cerca de su tobillo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y alcanzó el alambre para luego tomar el candado. Rezaba porque Castiel estuviera a salvo mientras conseguía liberarse. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se encargó de los hombres de la entrada que protegían el almacén del muelle. Su objetivo era muy claro: Recuperar a su gatito y matar a ese bastardo. Entró con cautela hasta un gran cuarto y fue por el umbral de la derecha. Asesinó a otro de esos molestos hombres pero alguien lo embistió por la espalda y su arma resbaló por el piso de concreto hasta un rincón. Se giró rápidamente para darle una patada a su oponente pero el hombre lo esquivó con una sonrisa.

-Bien hecho, Cas- -Miguel- ambos se miraron fijamente- ¿Dónde está Dean?- el mayor solo sonrió- Te daré una muerte rápida si me lo dices ahora- -Pues adivina, pienso conservar al gatito pero a ti no- -¿Qué demonios quieres, Miguel? Jamás he entendido porque me detestas tanto- dijo Castiel mirándolo con cautela. -¿De verdad no lo entiendes, Cas?- dijo el mayor sonriendo- Pues bien, supongo que tendré que explicártelo o no lo entenderás, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- -Sí…- -Hay algo que no sabes, Cas, Anna y yo fuimos pareja- -¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas?- -Ella te mintió, no solo éramos conocimos, sino que hemos estado mucho más cerca- -¡Mientes!- -Parece que la parejita no era tan feliz como creíamos-Castiel frunció el ceño- Como sea, Me quitaste a Anna, Cas, sino hubieras aparecido, ella estaría conmigo- -¿Por eso me detestas tanto?- -¡¿No lo entiendes, idiota?! ¡Desde un principio fuiste tú! ¡Siempre has sido tú!- -¿Qué…?- -Lucifer te quería a ti… ¡Anna murió por tu culpa!- -Mentira…- murmuró despacio. -¡Por involucrarse contigo, Anna está muerta! ¡Eres tú, Castiel! ¡Es a ti a quien quiere Lucifer! ¡Siempre has sido tú!- -¿Por qué…?- el mayor chasqueó la lengua- Anna… ¿Murió por mi… culpa?- -Así es, Castiel, ¿Entiendes ahora por qué te detesto tanto? Y por si fuera poco, ahora estás haciendo lo mismo con Dean- -¿Qué…?- -Dean logró salvarse de Lucifer… ¡yo mismo me encargué de cuidarlo! ¡No hubo ni un solo día en que no supiera donde estaba y que hacía! ¿Entiendes por qué lo he mantenido lejos de Lucifer? ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hará cuando se encuentren?- Castiel negó despacio- A Lucifer le encanta la diversión y alguien como Dean… es perfecto, ¿No lo entiendes? Esto es parte de su juego, para llevar a Dean directamente con él y acabar lo que comenzó hace tiempo- -¿Acabarlo?- -Esa noche… el objetivo no era Mary, ni Sam, ellos solo fueron un premio extra, el juego no es divertido si no te odian, si no te detestan- el moreno tragó saliva con fuerza- Y ahora, Dean se ha juntado contigo, ¿Lo has pensado, Castiel? ¿Has pensado que todo esto pudo ser planeado por Lucifer desde el comienzo? Tú encuentro con Dean, que te hayas encariñado con él, que ambos estén juntos, ¿Has pensado que nada es casualidad? ¿Qué ustedes dos son parte de este juego?-

Castiel lo miraba sin entender a que se refería Miguel. No podía creer que Anna hubiera muerto por su culpa, ¿Pero por qué Lucifer iba tras él? El moreno ni siquiera lo conocía, esa mañana fue la primera vez en que lo vio. ¿Y a que se refería con que eran parte del juego?

-No tengo idea de que hablas- dijo el moreno- Pero no permitiré que lastimes a Dean, y tampoco dejaré que ese hijo de puta de Lucifer se salga con la suya, dime donde está- -Si quieres cometer suicidio yendo a buscarlo, adelante, no te detendré, de hecho ve, es lo mejor que podría suceder pero no involucraras a Dean, me ha costado mucho mantenerlo lejos- -Miguel- -No dejaré que vuelvas a hacerlo Castiel, ya has matado a Anna, no permitiré que hagas lo mismo con Dean- -¿Qué…?- -Estás llevándolo directo a su muerte y no lo permitiré- -Tú… Acaso estás… ¿Estás enamorado de Dean?- Miguel lo miró fijamente. -Yo he cuidado de ese chico todos estos años, no permitiré que un perro aparecido como tú me lo quite- Castiel sacó un cuchillo antes de sonreír un poco. -Pues te tengo malas noticias, porque Dean me ha escogido a mí, el pequeño gatito callejero me ha escogido como su dueño-

Castiel fue contra él con la intención de acabarlo, ya estaba harto de ese sujeto y no iba a permitir que se llevara a Dean. El moreno arremetió contra él pero Miguel era mucho más ágil y no tuvo problemas en tumbarlo en el suelo, quedándose sobre él mientras colocaba el cuchillo en su cuello.

-No has estado mal, Cas pero yo soy mejor- -No te saldrás con la tuya, Miguel, no permitiré que te lleves a Dean- -¿Y qué harás, Castiel? ¿Vas a matarlo igual que lo hiciste con Anna?- -¡Yo no la asesine!- -Ella murió- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Por la sencilla razón de que se acercó a ti, es lo mismo que le ocurrirá a Dean si permanece a tu lado y yo no lo permitiré, no dejaré que vuelvas a asesinar a otra persona que me importa- -Yo…- -Es tu culpa, Cas, quienes se acercan a ti, acabaran muertos, al igual que tus amiguitos, ¿No te lo han dicho, Castiel? Hace un año estuvieron a punto de morir- -¿Qué…?- -Ese es el destino que le espera a todos los que estén a tu lado- -¡Cas!-

Ambos se voltearon para mirar hacia la puerta, Dean estaba sosteniendo un fierro mientras los miraba fijamente. Castiel distinguió enfado en su mirada y lo comprobó cuando el menor arremetió contra Miguel. Éste no tuvo problemas en esquivar sus ataques.

-Estás cometiendo un error, Dean- el rubio retrocedió un par de pasos y lo miró. -¿Estás bien, Cas?- -Sí…- se percató de la mirada que le dirigía el menor- ¿Gatito?- -Tu cuello…-

Castiel se percató que tenía un pequeño corte que sangraba un poco. Dean apretó los puños antes de arremeter contra Miguel. El mayor esquivó todos sus ataques pero el rubio consiguió golpearlo en la cabeza y lo dejó contra la pared. Volvió a levantar el fierro y golpeó en punta la pared junto a la mejilla derecha del mayor antes de dejarlo caer.

-Dean…- murmuró el moreno levantándose. -Si vuelves a herir a Cas- amenazó Dean mirando a Miguel- La próxima vez, no dudaré en matarte- -Gatito- dijo el mayor observándolo con sorpresa. -Dean- lo llamó Castiel y tomó su mano- Vamos, no vale la pena- -Sí Dean, ve con Cas- dijo Miguel sonriendo un poco- Porque el perro siempre te protegerá ¿Verdad?-

Castiel tomó la mano del rubio para jalarlo hasta la salida, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar pero lo primero era salir de ahí y buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche. 


	21. No quiero herirte

Capitulo 21

No quiero herirte.

Luego de huir de Luisiana, se quedaron en un pueblo a varios kilómetros de ahí. Castiel pidió una habitación con dos camas y ahí estaban ahora. Las palabras de Miguel seguían pasando por su cabeza una y otra vez, sacó su teléfono y realizó una llamada.

-¿Donde están?- escuchó lo que decía Balthazar- Necesito que vengan cuanto antes, anota la dirección- se las dictó- Aquí les diré, apresúrense- cortó la llamada y apretó las manos entre sí. -¿Estás bien, Cas?- éste solo lo miró- Oye… no sé qué te habrá dicho Miguel pero…no es cierto- -Dean- -Ni yo entiendo porque hizo todo esto, me engañó… y me usó todo este tiempo... pero… no puedo olvidar fácilmente que gracias a él sigo vivo- -Dean- -Él me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo, me salvó… me cuidó… y me enseñó muchas cosas… Miguel… fue quien me animaba cuando daba todo por perdido… siempre estuvo ahí para mí… no puedo creer esto…-

Castiel se enfadó al oír como halagaba a ese bastardo de Miguel y recordó las palabras del mayor. Apretó un poco los puños y caminó hacia Dean frunciendo el ceño, lo tomó por la camisa para luego empujarlo a la cama e inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo.

-¿Cas?- preguntó el rubio curioso- ¿Qué haces?- -Cállate- -¿Eh?- -Deja de hablar de ese hijo de puta en mi presencia- -Cas… yo lo-

El moreno lo besó con salvajismo mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta del rubio. No iba a permitir que ese bastardo de Miguel se saliera con la suya, ese gato callejero es suyo, solo suyo y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar las palabras de ese sujeto, él jamás heriría a Dean. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se miraron jadeando, el rubio lo tomó por las mejillas con suavidad.

-Dean…- -No sé qué te habrá dicho Miguel pero yo estoy de tu lado, Cas, estamos juntos en esto- -Dean- el mayor desvió la mirada- Lo siento…- -Cas… no tienes porqué disculparte, yo… quiero esto… yo escogí esto-

Castiel lo miró fijamente antes de volver a besarlo pero está vez, con más suavidad y asegurándose de disfrutar del sabor de esos labios. Bajó sus manos para quitarle el pantalón pero se detuvo mirándolo fijamente, ¿Y si Miguel tenía razón? ¿Y si Lucifer planeó todo eso? ¿Y si terminaba lastimando a Dean tal como lo hizo con Anna?

-¿Cas?- -Lo siento…-

Castiel se levantó para recostarse en la otra cama dándole la espalda. Lo que menos deseaba era herir a Dean, no podía hacerlo, no después de todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ese gatito. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se levantó confundido, realmente deseaba volver a hacer el amor con Castiel y estaba seguro que el moreno también quería ¿Entonces por qué se detuvo? Se giró para mirar al mayor que le daba la espalda. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, se levantó para recostarse tras el perro y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo con timidez.

-Gatito…- -¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- preguntó bajito el menor- Me portaré bien… lo prometo…-

El moreno no respondió y Dean suspiró despacio, se levantó con cautela para regresar a su cama, acostándose decaído. Castiel actuaba muy raro y estaba seguro que fue por algo que le dijo Miguel.

No supo en qué momento pero se había quedado dormido y unos toques a la puerta lo despertaron. Se incorporó somnoliento y se percató que Castiel iba a abrir la puerta, indicándoles a Balthazar y Gabriel que entraran. El rubio se sentó curioso.

-Cas…- lo llamó bajito y éste lo miró. -Sal Dean- -¿Eh?- -Necesito hablar a solas con ellos- -Pero…- -Ahora, y no te alejes mucho-

Dean se levantó sin comprender que ocurría y salió del cuarto con cierta rapidez, no entendía porque Castiel lo trataba de esa forma. Fue a un parque cercano y se quedó sentado en una banca cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Hola- -Menos mal que respondes, Dean- -Benny- -¿Estás bien?- -Sí… siento haberte preocupado…- -Menos mal que Castiel te encontró- -¿Cas habló contigo?- -Sí, me llamó en cuanto se dio cuenta que desapareciste, estaba muy preocupado por ti- el rubio sonrió un poco- Dean… ¿sientes algo por él? ¿Te gusta Cas?- -Sí Benny… me gusta mucho pero…- -¿Pero qué?- -No creo que sea algo reciproco… Cas… no siente lo mismo por mí- -Dean- -No te preocupes… no me haré falsas expectativas… además… ¿Por qué Cas se fijaría en alguien como yo… cuando podría estar con quien quisiera?- -Dean… no quiero que sufras, no quiero que ese hombre te lastime- -Estaré bien, Benny… Cas jamás me ha prometido nada…- -Dean- -Soy yo quien se ha hecho ilusiones con esto…- suspiró- Te llamaré después, nos vemos- -Sí… cuídate Dean y… llámame si ocurre algo, sabes que siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites-

Dean guardó su teléfono y mantuvo la vista en el suelo, ¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan difícil? Apretó los puños despacio.

-Vamos Dean, no puedes ser tan cobarde- se dijo a sí mismo- Tengo que decírselo… sin importar lo que pase, tengo que ser valiente y decírselo, sé que Cas siente algo por mí… lo sé- """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel le indicó a sus amigos que se sentaran y los miró fijamente. Balthazar fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cassie?- -Voy a preguntarles algo y quiero que me respondan con la verdad- -Cas- dijo Gabriel serio. -Miguel me dijo algo… hace un año… ¿Es cierto que alguien intentó matarlos?- los mayores intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos- ¿Es cierto? Es cierto…- afirmó lo último- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?!- -Cassie…- -¡Es mi culpa que estén en peligro! ¡Es mi culpa!- El moreno negó despacio y los miró muy enfadado- No quiero volver verlos- -Cas no- pidió Gabriel. -Se acabó, no los quiero volver a ver de nuevo- -No puedes hacer esto solo- dijo Balthazar- No puedes Cassie, déjanos ayudarte- -¡No permitiré que los hieran!- -Cas…- -No quiero que los lastimen… y si debo alejarme de ustedes para conseguirlo, entonces lo haré...- -Cassie…-

El moreno colocó su mejor cara de indiferencia, no podía flaquear ahora, debía cuidar a sus amigos por sobre todo lo demás. Un ruido en la puerta lo hizo voltear y Dean entró con una extraña mirada de determinación en sus ojos. Castiel se mantuvo.

-Toma tus cosas, Dean, nos vamos- -Tengo algo que decirte, Cas- dijo el menor mirándolo. -He dicho que tomes tus cosas y nos vamos- -¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó el rubio. -¡Toma tus malditas cosas o me iré sin ti!-

Dean miró a los mayores antes de obedecer en silencio. Castiel le dirigió a sus amigos una mirada de advertencia para que no intentaran buscarlo y abrió la puerta para que saliera el rubio antes de cerrar de un portazo. No iba a lastimar a sus amigos y tampoco a Dean, aún si para ello debía dejarlos ir a ambos.

-Cas…- lo llamó bajito el gato. -Sube a la motocicleta ahora o te dejaré aquí, gato callejero-

El rubio lo miró sin entender de qué iba todo pero obedeció en silencio y Castiel condujo para alejarse de ahí, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería que sus amigos, su familia resultara herida por su culpa. Y si estaba colocando a Dean en peligro, entonces no le quedaría más opción que dejarlo atrás, al igual que a Balthazar y Gabriel. 


	22. Corazón roto

Capitulo 22

Corazón roto.

Dean estaba muy preocupado por el moreno, desde que se separaron de Balthazar y Gabriel hace dos días, andaba con un humor terrible y ni siquiera podía hablarle sin recibir un grito como respuesta. Esa tarde no fue diferente, intentó hablar con el perro pero éste le dio un grito para que lo dejara en paz y se marchó dando un portazo. Dean se recostó sobre la cama suspirando cuando su teléfono sonó y respondió cabizbajo.

-Hola- -¿Gatito?- se incorporó al reconocer la voz. -¿Balthy?- -Sí, soy yo, ¿Cómo estás?- -Bien… supongo…- respondió procurando que estaba solo- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué Cas los trató así?- El mayor le explicó sobre lo ocurrido. -Entonces tiene miedo de exponernos a eso… lo siento Dean… has quedado en medio de todo esto- -Balthy…- -¿Cómo está Cassie?- -Más o menos… no he podido hablarle sin que me grite… me tiene muy preocupado- -Gatito…- -Entiendo que esté preocupado por ustedes pero… Cas los necesita…- -Lo sé muy bien, Dean y no vamos a dejar a ese idiota, por más que nos gruña como un perro rabioso- el rubio sonrió- ¿En donde están Dean?- -En un pueblo, no sé cómo se llama pero queda pasando Kansas- -¿Tienen alguna pista de Lucifer?- -No aún, Benny está buscando- -Entiendo… yo también lo haré, te avisaré si doy con algo- -Gracias Balthy… y no le hagas caso a Cas, él los quiere mucho o de lo contrario no los había apartado de esa manera- -Gracias gatito, por favor cuídalo muy bien- -Sí- -Nos vemos y tengan cuidado-

Dean guardó su teléfono y se giró sobre la cama. Aún no había sido capaz de hablar con Castiel y francamente, tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar con su confesión. El ruido de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar y miró al recién llegado, éste le devolvió el gesto.

-Duérmete, mañana nos iremos temprano- -Pero… no tenemos pistas sobre Lucifer- el moreno frunció el ceño. -Si quieres quedarte, es tu problema, yo me voy al amanecer- -Castiel-

El rubio se levantó muy serio y caminó hacia él antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha. Ambos comenzaron una pelea en la habitación. Dean sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Castiel pero era la única forma de calmarlo un poco o terminaría actuando descuidadamente. El mayor le dio una patada en el abdomen y lo jaló por el brazo para dejarlo contra la pared.

-Cas… por favor…- pidió le menor- Tienes que calmarte…- el moreno no le hizo el más mínimo caso y lo empujó a un lado. -¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡¿Qué puede saber un pobre gato callejero sobre familia?!-

El rubio lo miró unos segundos y se enfadó, Castiel no tenía derecho a decirle esas cosas. Era cierto que había perdido a su familia, que se quedó solo y era un gato callejero. Apretó el puño con fuerza y lo golpeó en la mejilla.

-¡Eres un idiota, Castiel! Es cierto, no tengo familia, es muy probable que mi hermano… esté muerto, tienes razón, soy un pobre gato callejero pero yo… ¡Al menos no soy un bastardo como tú!- el moreno lo miró fijamente- Tienes una familia, Castiel… Balthazar y Gabriel te adoran pero eres tan estúpido qué prefieres estar solo, piensas que puedes ir solo y todo estará bien ¡Pues te tengo noticias, idiota! No es así, yo he estado solo y créeme, Castiel, hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener una familia como la que tienes apoyándome… lo que fuera…- -Dean…- -Eres un idiota, Castiel, no sabes valorar lo que tienes… y si sigues así… te vas a quedar solo…- -Yo…- el moreno bajó la vista- Dean… lo siento… no quise decir eso… ni golpearte…- -No te preocupes, este gato callejero lo entiende… además soy tan idiota que no voy a dejarte… soy tan idiota porque te quiero- -¿Qué…?-

Dean se armó de valor, era ahora o no se lo diría jamás al moreno y ya no tenía nada que perder.

-Eso, Cas, es lo que oíste, te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti- desvió la mirada unos segundos, no sabría cómo interpretar la expresión del moreno- Cas…- """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Dean enamorado de él? No es como si no lo hubiera notado antes pero oírlo era algo totalmente distinto a suponerlo. Observó esas esmeraldas que esperaban expectantes una respuesta pero Castiel no podía darle lo que quería, ¿Cómo iba a exponer a Dean a permanecer a su lado? No podía hacerle eso al menor. Apretó un poco los puños, no estaba dispuesto a exponer al rubio a ese peligro.

-¿Dices que me quieres?- preguntó armándose de valor para lo que vendría. -Sí…- respondió el menor- Te quiero Cas… no sé cómo pasó pero esto es lo que siento… y…- -Ahórrate lo demás- -¿Qué…?- -Por favor, Dean, ¿Crees que yo siento algo por ti?- el rubio lo miró dolido- ¿De verdad crees que yo, podría llegar a enamorarme de ti? No seas iluso, si te follé, fue simplemente porque tenía ganas y tú eras lo único a mano-

No le pasó por alto la tristeza y decepción en el rostro del gato pero debía hacerlo, era mejor romperle el corazón, a arriesgarse que muriera por su culpa. Un corazón roto se puede reparar pero no puedes revivir a los muertos. Miró al rubio para sonreír con superioridad y lo tomó por la mejilla.

-Cas…- -No seas iluso, Dean, ¿Por qué habría de fijarme en ti?- -Yo…- el labio inferior del menor tembló un poco- Cas…- -Solo sentí lastima de ti, por eso te recogí y decidí llevarte conmigo, no me interesas Dean y eso no cambiara, ¿Entiendes? Cuando esto termine, seguiré mi camino, sin ti y sin tus lloriqueos, porque yo, no siento nada por ti, Dean, solo eres el gato callejero que decidí recoger por lastima-

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, esas esmeraldas estaban inundadas por la decepción y Castiel se sintió mal por provocar esa tristeza. En ese momento quería abrazarlo, besarlo y jurarle que nadie lo lastimaría y estaría bien pero no podía, si Miguel tenía razón, no iba a exponer a Dean al peligro, aún si para ello debía romperle el corazón y apartarlo. El ruido del teléfono del rubio rompió el incomodo silencio que reinaba en el cuarto. El menor carraspeó antes de responder. Castiel lo miraba en silencio y cuando colgó se acercó un poco.

-¿Qué te dijo?- -Benny encontró a Lucifer…- -¿Qué?- -Está en Illinois…- -Perfecto- -Vamos- dijo Dean casi en un murmullo mientras recogía sus cosas. Castiel le dio la espalda mientras se colocaba su mochila. -Procura no estorbar, gato, está vez, ese hijo de perra no escapara-

El rubio ni siquiera lo miró pero Castiel distinguió por los pequeños espasmos de sus hombros, que estaba llorando. Prefirió darle un poco de espacio y salió con la excusa de ir por la motocicleta. Le dolía hablarle de esa manera a Dean pero debía mantenerlo a salvo, aún si eso significaba que debía tratarlo mal. Porque un corazón roto se podía arreglar pero los muertos no vuelven y eso Castiel lo sabía por experiencia.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	23. Frente al demonio

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 23

Frente al demonio.

Castiel había notado el bajo ánimo del rubio que lo acompañaba. No le gustaba verlo de esa manera pero estaba decidido a cuidarlo porque a fin de cuentas, también estaba enamorado de él. Por más que le costara admitirlo, ya que sentía como si estuviera traicionando la memoria de Anna. Esa noche fue distinta, se detuvieron en un pequeño pueblito cerca de su destino final y por primera vez, desde hace un día, el rubio le digirió la palabra pero Castiel supo que no era nada bueno, ya que tenía su bolso sobre cama.

-Me voy-

El moreno lo miró fijamente, procurando que no se le notara en la cara lo que sentía en ese momento. Si de él dependiera, lo amarraría a la cama con tal de tenerlo a su lado pero no podía hacer eso.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó el perro con indiferencia- No llegaras muy lejos solo, Lucifer debe tener una buena parte de sus hombres para- -No me importa- lo interrumpió el menor y se colocó la mochila- Ya no puedo continuar contigo, perro-

Castiel se alertó al oír su apodo, hace mucho tiempo que Dean no lo llamaba de esa manera y eso demostraba lo decidido que estaba con el asunto.

-¿De verdad crees que podrás hacerlo, gato?- respondió con cierto enfado- Eres débil, si Azazel pudo atraparte, entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer contra Lucifer-

El moreno tenía que mantenerse firme para intentar persuadirlo y que no cometiera alguna estupidez pero nada lo preparó para la respuesta del rubio.

-Al menos así… no tendría que verte- -Dean…- murmuró despacio. -Lo siento pero… yo no soy tan fuerte… si tengo que escoger entre tu indiferencia… entre saber que mis sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos y me trataras con desprecio… entonces prefiero continuar yo solo, prefiero hacerlo solo… como siempre lo he estado…- una furtiva lágrima recorrió la mejilla derecha del menor- Este gato callejero… volverá a las calles por su cuenta… perdón por ser una carga… y molestarte con mis estúpidos sentimientos… adiós Castiel…-

El rubio lo miró con profunda tristeza antes de marcharse. Castiel se quedó unos minutos sin reaccionar ¿Dean se había ido? ¿Su gatito volvió a las calles? ¿Volvió a ser un callejero? Las cosas estaban saliendo cada vez peor. Cuando reaccionó, salió corriendo pero Dean ya no estaba. El moreno apretó los puños y cerró la puerta para resbala hasta quedar sentado mientras lloraba.

-Lo siento Dean… lo siento tanto… pero es lo mejor para ti… estar conmigo… solo te traeré problemas…- """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estuvo vagando varias horas por las calles, se sentía muy perdido y triste sin Castiel a su lado pero tampoco era un masoquista y no podía estar junto a una persona que lo quería. Se quedó sentado en una banca suspirando. Se forzó a dejar de pensar en ese perro para concentrarse en lo actual, estaba muy cerca de Lucifer y por ende, muy cerca de Sam.

-No tengo tiempo para lamentarme- susurró- Sammy me espera… Sammy…- -Yo puedo ayudarte con eso-

Dean reconoció esa voz grave y se levantó con un pequeño temblor recorriendo su cuerpo, se giró despacio y entonces lo vio, el hombre que arruinó su vida, el hombre que acabó con su familia, el hombre que asesinó a madre, el hombre que secuestró a su hermano menor, el hombre que lo volvió en lo que era ahora.

-Lucifer…- murmuró despacio. -Me encanta esa carita, no me equivoque al pensar que serias toda una preciosura ahora- se lamió los labios- Tal como quería- -¡Hijo de puta!-

Dean arremetió contra él, sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Ahí estaba a quien buscó por cinco años, ahí estaba el hombre al que deseaba matar para recuperar un poco de su vida pasada, para recuperar a su hermano menor. Lucifer lo detuvo por la muñeca y le dobló el brazo tras la espalda antes de darle un besito en la nuca.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, rubito pero aún no es suficiente- -¡Bastardo! ¡¿Dónde tienes a Sammy?!- -Tranquilo, ya que te has esforzado mucho por esto, te cumpliré tu deseo y te dejaré ver a Sammy- Dean forcejeó por liberarse- ¿En dónde está el perro? Me dijeron que viajaban juntos- el rubio se mordió el labio- Ya veo, ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- -¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese perro!- -Eso está bien, mejor para mí, ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo llevamos con nosotros o lo mato aquí?-

Dean giró al escuchar un ruido y vio a Miguel saliendo entre los árboles. Frunció el ceño al pensar que todo fue una trampa.

-Hola gatito- -Bastardo- siseó el rubio- Debí matarte… cuando tuve la oportunidad- -Yo te enseñé eso pero no lo aprendiste- dijo Miguel con una sonrisa- Es mejor que nos larguemos, Lucy, el perro puede estar rondando por aquí- -No te preocupes, tengo a unas personas que se harán cargo de él- Dean lo miró aterrado- Tranquilo rubito, no lo mataran, ese placer es solo mío- le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello- Ahora sé un buen chico y duerme un poco-

El rubio fue liberado y planeaba correr pero Miguel lo sostuvo por los hombros y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lucifer lo golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Antes de desmayarse, solo pudo pensar en Castiel y esperaba que estuviera a salvo. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba arreglando sus cosas para partir, cuando sintió algo extraño en su pecho y una imperiosa necesidad por comprobar que el gatito estuviera bien. Alejó sus pensamientos cuando un ruido llamó su atención, se asomó con cautela a la ventana y vio tres hombres que acercaban y podía apostar lo que fuera a que eran secuaces de Lucifer.

-Mierda-

Se ocultó tras la puerta y esperó que ingresaran para acabarlos, no le tomó ni dos minutos reducirlos en el suelo y les ató las manos tras la espalda. Sacó su teléfono para marcar el número de su gatito, los segundos se le hicieron eternos hasta que una molesta voz familiar le respondió.

-Hola Cas, ¿Buscas algo?- -Lucifer…- murmuró despacio. -Seguramente quieres hablar con el gatito ¿Verdad? Pues no va a ser posible, ahora está dormido y lo llevaré a descansar a mi habitación- -¡Si te atreves a lastimarlo te juro que te destrozaré con mis propias manos, Bastardo!- -Tranquilo, Cas, pero que pésimo humor traes- Lucifer se rio- Tengo otros planes para este pequeño gatito, no tienes idea de cómo me encanta tener juguetes nuevos- -¡Hijo de puta!- -Te estaré esperando, Cas, si tanto deseas traer de regreso a tu gatito, entonces ven a buscarlo, nos vemos-

El moreno apretó los puños muy enfadado cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Lo tomó por la muñeca y jaló con fuerza para tumbarlo en el suelo, se relajó al ver quién era y se giró al oír la otra voz.

-Te dije que no me asustaras así, Balthy- suspiró Gabriel. -Vale, debía haberte llamado primero- dijo el mayor levantándose algo aturdido. -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Castiel serio. -No íbamos a dejarte- respondió Gabriel y Balthazar lo tomó por el brazo. -Ya sabemos que a veces eres un idiota que actúa antes de pensar, así que decidimos perdonarte por lo que nos dijiste y vinimos a ayudarte- -Chicos… por favor váyanse, yo- -Ya es tarde, Cas- dijo Gabriel sonriendo un poco- Balthy y yo no te dejaremos, somos tu familia y vamos a apoyarte hasta el final- el menor lo abrazó con fuerza. -No quiero que los hieran…- -Estaremos bien, Cassie- le aseguró Balthazar- No somos tan buenos como tú en esto pero igual tengo lo mío- -Parece que olvidas, quien te daba las palizas antes- dijo Gabriel divertido y el mayor le sacó la lengua. -A ver si puedes ahora, adicto al dulce- Castiel se rio al oírlo. -¿Entonces…? ¿Nos dejaras ayudarte, Cassie?- -Sí… muchas gracias chicos… perdónenme por lo que dije- -No te preocupes- respondió Gabriel- Ya sabemos que lo hiciste para cuidarnos pero ese es el deber de los hermanos mayores, así que nosotros te cuidaremos, pequeño- -¿Y el gatito?- preguntó Balthazar. -Lucifer lo tiene… ese hijo de puta se lo llevó. -¿No está contigo?- preguntó Gabriel incrédulo. -No… es que… no puedo chicos… a mi lado solo correrá peligro… Miguel tiene razón… si Lucifer tiene algo contra mí… no permitiré que lastimen a nadie que quiero- -Cassie- el mayor lo abrazó- Eso no pasará pequeño, si nos unimos, ese bastardo no tiene posibilidades de ganar- -Chicos- -Y traje refuerzos- -¿Eh?- -Benny llegará en cualquier momento, así que primero debes limpiar el cuarto- -Gracias chicos- -No tienes nada que agradecer, Cas, iremos por el gatito, por Sam y a acabar a ese bastardo- dijo Gabriel. -Sí-

Castiel asintió sonriendo. No debía tener miedo a las palabras de ese sujeto, quería a Dean y mantenerlo lejos de él no era la mejor opción, quería tener a ese gatito donde sus ojos lo vieran y así lo cuidaría. Se prometió así mismo que salvaría a Dean, cueste lo que cueste. 


	24. Juguete

Capitulo 24

Juguete.

Dean abrió los ojos despacio e intentó incorporarse pero sus manos estaban esposadas a la marquesa por las muñecas y sus pies atados con cadenas entre sí. Giró un poco la cabeza sin reconocer el lugar pero luego de unos segundos recordó lo ocurrido. Lucifer lo había encontrado en el parque y luego apareció Miguel, éste último evitó que huyera y el bastardo mayor lo noqueó.

-Maldición…- comenzó a forcejear sin conseguir resultados hasta que una voz lo detuvo. -No sigas, rubito o solo te lastimaras las muñecas- -Bastardo, ¡Déjame ir!- gritó mirando a Lucifer. -Te ves lindo así pero esperaré, tengo otros planes para ti, bonito- -¡Hijo de puta!- el mayor se rio. -Y yo que pensaba quitarte las cadenas y tú me insultas- -Bastardo- -Bueno, supongo que no tienes ganas de ver a Sam- -¿Qué?- -Discúlpate por insultarme y te dejaré verlo- Dean se mordió el labio y cedió por completo. -Lo… siento…- -Buen chico-

Lucifer le quitó las cadenas de los tobillos y luego las esposas, el rubio se frotó las muñecas y mantuvo la distancia con el demonio. El mayor le hizo una seña para que se acercara al cristal que había frente a la cama. Dean obedeció y afirmó sus manos al ver quien estaba del otro lado.

-¡Sammy!- comenzó a golpear el vidrio pero no conseguía romperlo. Lucifer lo inmovilizó con su cuerpo contra el cristal. -No te escuchará, grita todo lo que quieras, además, el pequeño Sammy está profundamente dormido, quedó muy cansado luego de nuestra sesión de sexo matutino- el rubio abrió un poco la boca. -¿Qué…?- -¿No te lo dijeron, rubito? Tu hermanito es mi puta personal pero tranquilo, solo yo he probado ese deliciosa cuerpecito- -¡Bastardo!-

Dean se volteó para golpearlo pero Lucifer lo esquivó sin problemas. El solo pensar que ese bastardo le hubiera puesta una mano encima a su hermanito, hizo hervir su sangre. Lo atacó con todo, logrando golpearlo en la mejilla derecha pero la mirada amenazante de Lucifer, lo hizo retroceder.

-Muy bien- dijo serio- Si así es como quieres jugar, será a tu manera, Dean pero no te preocupes, no lastimaré esa linda carita, al menos no todavía-

El rubio corrió hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave. Lucifer lo jaló por la muñeca y lo aventó contra el suelo antes de comenzar a patearlo sin darle tregua. Dean tosió sangre e intentó arrastrarse pero un pisotón en su mano derecha lo hizo gritar del dolor. Lucifer lo levantó por el cabello para dejarlo contra la pared y lamió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

-Delicioso- -Suéltame…- murmuró el rubio a punto de desmayarse- Sammy…- -Iba a dejar que lo vieras pero ya que has sido un chico malo y me golpeaste, te daré un castigo-

La puerta se abrió y Miguel entró sonriendo, tomó a Dean para dejarlo contra el cristal de la ventana, éste miró a su hermano que estaba del otro lado, dormido sobre la cama. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y forcejeó un poco pero era inútil, Lucifer le había dado una buena paliza y a punta de esfuerzo se mantenía consciente.

-Disfruta el espectáculo, Dean- dijo Miguel antes de darle un besito en la nuca- Debiste ser un buen chico, gatito, ahora tendrás que aguantar las consecuencias-

El rubio no entendía de que estaba hablando pero entonces lo vio, del otro lado, Lucifer entró al cuarto y se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines para quedar solo con los pantalones puestos. Dean negó despacio al entender lo que ocurriría y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

-No… por favor…- suplicó llorando- No lo hagas… Sammy…-

Dean observó a su hermanito que se despertaba asustado pero luego comenzaba a obedecer cada orden que parecía darle Lucifer. No quería seguir mirando pero Miguel lo obligó a hacerlo mientras le daba algunos besitos en el cuello.

-No debiste venir, Dean, Sammy es el juguete de Lucy y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo- -Maldito…- dijo entre sollozos. -No quería que vieras esto, Dean pero tuviste que seguir a ese perro y mira como terminaste, conozco a Lucy y se le quitará el gusto por Sammy muy pronto- el rubio miraba la escena llorando- Le gusta que se resistan, que lloren y supliquen pero tu hermanito ya ha sido domado y cuando un juguete se vuelve aburrido, Lucy no lo quiere, por eso te trajo aquí, tú serás el juguete perfecto, gatito- -Eres una basura, Miguel…- dijo entre llantos- Maldigo el día en que nos conocimos… debiste dejarme morir en ese callejón…-

Cuando Lucifer terminó, se vistió con parsimonia para acariciarle el cabello al castaño que dormía sobre la cama y salió de la habitación sonriendo. Miguel lo soltó y Dean cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba.

-¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo, rubito? Sin duda Sammy es la puta perfecta, aunque ya me está aburriendo un poco-

Dean apretó los puños y miró al mayor con profundo odio y rencor, arremetió contra él pero Lucifer no tuvo problemas en detenerlo y lo dejó contra la pared.

-Tranquilo gatito guarda esa energía para después, la necesitaras- -¡Hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarte, bastardo!- -Me encanta esa mirada- el mayor le lamió el cuello- Me gusta esa ferocidad y ese odio, eres encantador gatito- -¡Suéltame, infeliz!- -Sammy es mi juguete pero ya me estoy aburriendo de él ¿Qué debo hacer, Dean? ¿Quieres que lo mate?- -¡Bastardo! Voy a matarte ¡VOY A MATARTE, LUCIFER!- el mayor se rio ante sus palabras y le azotó la cabeza contra la dura pared hasta dejarlo aturdido. -Dependerá de ti, Dean, mientras no me aburras, puede que decida conservar a Sammy, de lo contrario, lo regalaré a uno de mis socios, seguro que le encantara una putita bien entrenada, piénsalo rubito-

Lucifer lo soltó y Dean cayó al suelo aturdido, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos pero aún así se arrastró hasta colocarse de rodillas y miró por el cristal hacia el cuarto donde estaba su hermano.

-Sammy…-

Había pasado tantos años buscándolo y ahora lo tenía tan cerca pero no podía estar a su lado. Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar y su mano resbaló por el cristal antes de que su cuerpo cediera al cansando y el dolor, quedando en el suelo inconsciente.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba solo en la habitación, se logró colocar de pie y avanzó hasta el cristal para comprobar que nada era un sueño. Miró a Sam llorando y volvió a golpear sin conseguir respuesta, gritó todo lo que su garganta le permitió pero su hermanito seguía recostado sobre la cama. Cayó de rodillas sin dejar de llorar cuando la puerta se abrió y escuchó unos pasos, no tuvo la necesidad de voltearse para saber quién era.

-Por favor…- suplicó- Déjame verlo… déjame estar con Sammy- -¿Ya pensaste lo que te dije?- preguntó la voz divertida. -Haré lo que quieras… pero por favor… quiero estar con Sammy…- 


	25. Rescate

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, Saludos! :3 """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Capitulo 25

Rescate.

Castiel miró el edificio antes de intercambiar una mirada con sus amigos. Balthazar estaba listo para apagar la seguridad cuando se lo indicaran pero primero crearían una distracción, con la ayuda de Gabriel mientras Benny y Castiel entraban al edificio, cada uno por un lugar distinto para tener más posibilidades de avanzar.

-¿Están listos chicos?- preguntó Balthazar serio. -Hagámoslo- dijo Benny con una pistola en mano. -Cuando te dé la señal, lo haces Balthy- dijo Castiel- Vamos a nuestros lugares, chicos-

El moreno fue a su posición y abrió la ventila para entrar. No iba permitir que ese bastardo lastimara a su gatito, no estaba dispuesto a seguir perdiendo a las personas que amaba por culpa de ese bastardo. Cuando se aseguró que todos estaban en posición, dio la señal para actuar. Ese bastardo se iba a enterar que nadie toca las pertenencias de Castiel Novak. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean siguió a Lucifer por el pasillo hasta la habitación contigua, estaba muy ansioso por poder ver a su hermano, abrazarlo, estar a su lado y no le importaba tener que volverse el nuevo juguete de Lucifer con tal de conseguirlo. El mayor abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrara. El rubio lo hizo corriendo y vio a su hermano sobre la cama.

-¡Sammy!-

Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba, habían sido cinco largos años sin poder tocarlo, sin abrazarlo, sin verlo, sin sentirlo y ahora estaba ahí. Su pequeño Sammy se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-Sammy… ¿Sammy?- lo acomodó entre sus brazos para sostenerlo con un brazo y luego tocó su mejilla despacio- ¿Sammy?- -No te preocupes, solo está dormido, es un chico problemático a veces- -¿Lo… drogaste?- murmuró llorando- ¡Lo drogaste! ¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó enfadado y abrazó a su hermano más fuerte- Voy a sacarte de aquí, Sammy… lo juro… no dejaré que vuelvan a herirte, ya estoy aquí hermanito… estoy contigo- -Dean…- murmuró el menor dormido. -Sí Sammy, ya estoy aquí-

Dean le acarició el cabello con suavidad mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Le había tomado mucho tiempo encontrarlo pero ahí estaba, su pequeño Sammy se encontraba de nuevo a su lado. Le dio un besito en la frente.

-Ya es suficiente, Dean, vamos- ordenó Lucifer. -No… déjame estar con él… Sammy- dijo entre lágrimas. -Dije que es suficiente- lo jaló de un brazo apartándolo del menor. -¡No! ¡Sammy! ¡Sammy!-

El demonio lo sacó de la habitación para llevarlo de regreso al otro cuarto. Lo arrojó sobre la cama y Dean lo miró llorando. El mayor se lamió los labios.

-Me encanta esa mirada- -Me llevaré a Sammy de aquí- dijo desafiante el menor y levantándose- Déjame pasar- -Inténtalo, gatito, esto será muy divertido-

Dean lo atacó sin contenerse, jamás había sentido tanto odio, repulsión e ira contra una persona pero realmente deseaba matar a Lucifer con sus propias manos y hacerlo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible. El mayor detuvo su puño para empujarlo contra la pared y le dobló el brazo tras la espalda antes de pegarse a su cuerpo.

-Me encanta tu expresión gatito, es perfecta- le susurró al oído- Sabía que obtendría mucho de ti cuando llegara el momento- -¡SUÉLTAME BASTARDO!- -Sí, Dean, sigue así- le lamió el oído despacio- Me gusta-

El rubio logró liberarse y con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió darle un golpe en el abdomen, aprovechó el descuido de Lucifer para golpearlo en la mejilla, consiguiendo romperle el labio inferior que no tardó en sangrar. Lanzó otro golpe pero el mayor lo detuvo riéndose y Dean lo miró asustado.

-Había olvidado que este gato muerde pero eso se puede arreglar- lo dejó de rodillas y sostuvo su muñeca con una sonrisa- Te daré un correctivo, gato, no olvidarás quien es el amo aquí-

Sin medir palabras, un intenso dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Dean antes de que gritara tensando su cuerpo por completo, cubriendo el ruido de su muñeca rompiéndose. Lucifer lo soltó y le dio una fuerte patada en la mejilla derecha que lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Dean?- el rubio sostuvo su muñeca lastimada y lo miró con odio- Buen chico, me encanta esa mirada, esto va a ser muy divertido-

Dean miró a su alrededor para intentar huir pero entonces las luces se apagaron por unos segundos antes de que se encendieran las de emergencia. Lucifer esbozó una sonrisa y se limpió la sangre del labio.

-Parece que tenemos compañía, pensé que el perro tardaría más en venir- -Cas…- -No te preocupes, pronto estará aquí y comenzará el verdadero espectáculo pero no quiero que interfieras-

El rubio lo observó sin entender antes de que Lucifer le diera una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo dejó en el suelo, abrió un poco los ojos pero solo pudo ver una nueva patada dirigiéndose a su rostro y luego todo se fue a negro. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba encargado de hacer la distracción y no le tomó mucho tiempo tener un buen número de personas siguiéndolo por los pasillos del edificio, dobló la esquina cuando alguien lo golpeó en el rostro tirándolo al suelo y entonces vio a un hombre apuntándole con una pistola.

-Tú debes ser uno de los amiguitos de Cas ¿Verdad?- -¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó el cirujano. -¿Por qué se lo diría a alguien que va a morir?- -Espera- Gabriel miró al hombre que se acercaba y lo reconoció de inmediato. -Lucifer- -Así que me conoces, sino mal recuerdo, tú debes ser Gabriel, uno de los amiguitos con los cuales Cas juega a la familia- -¿Lo mato?- preguntó el hombre. -No, llévalo con mi juguetito, me será muy útil- -Sí señor-

El hombre le apuntó a la cabeza y lo llevó por el pasillo hasta uno de los ascensores, subieron hasta el último piso y lo llevó a una de las habitaciones. Lo empujaron al cuarto y Gabriel se levantó, escuchando el ruido de la puerta.

-Maldición- se giró para intentar buscar una manera de salir pero entonces vio al joven sobre la cama, se acercó con cautela y lo reconoció- Sam…-

Balthazar le había enseñado unas fotografías antes de que llevaran a cabo el rescate. Se sentó al borde de la cama y le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla pero el chico no despertaba. Lo sacudió por los hombros hasta que comenzó a reaccionar. El menor lo observó con miedo.

-Tranquilo Sam, no voy a herirte, estoy aquí para rescatarte- -¿Qué…?- -¿Estás herido? ¿Te duele algo?- negó despacio-Menos mal- -¿Quién… eres? ¿Lucifer te envió…?- -No pequeño, me llamo Gabriel y estoy aquí para venir a ayudarte, y también a tu hermano- -¿Qué…? ¿Dean…?- -Él está aquí- -¡¿Dónde?!- preguntó levantándose de golpe pero un mareo lo hizo caer sobre Gabriel. -Tranquilo, pequeño, creo que te han drogado, luces horrible- -¿Dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó llorando- Dean… ¡¿Dónde está?!- -No lo sé, Sam… Lucifer lo capturó y lo tiene en algún lugar- -No… mi hermano…- -Tienes que calmarte, pequeño- lo abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad- Dean ha venido por ti, Sam, muy pronto lo veras de nuevo- -Dean…- -Él no se ha rendido Sam, en estos cinco años no ha dejado de buscarte, no te rindas tú ahora, Sam, no ahora que están tan cerca de encontrarse- -Dean… Dean…-

Gabriel abrazó al chico con suavidad para intentar confortarlo, lucia tan frágil y asustado en ese momento que le recordó a Castiel los días posteriores a que se despertara en el hospital. Por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de cuidar y proteger a ese chico. 


	26. El pasado que nos une

Capitulo 26

El pasado que nos une.

Castiel avanzó rápidamente por los ductos hasta el séptimo piso, solo le quedan dos pisos más y llegaría hasta el último, en donde se encontraba su gatito. Apresuró el paso, deshaciéndose de los molestos matones de Lucifer que no dejaban de entorpecer su camino. Estaba por llegar al último piso cuando un disparo dio en la pared, a unos centímetros de su mejilla derecha.

-¿A dónde vas, Cas? Te perderás la función principal- -Miguel- se giró a mirarlo- Debí suponer que estarías aquí- -Si buscas al gatito, te sugiero que me sigas, has hecho un gran escándalo abajo, por cierto, ya tenemos a tu amiguito- -¿Eh?- -No recuerdo como se llama pero creo que es el que trabaja en el hospital- -Gabriel- -El mismo, ahora ven conmigo, Lucy te espera-

Al moreno no le quedó más opción que seguirlo por las escaleras hasta el noveno piso. Avanzaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron en una de las puertas al final, Castiel entró y miró el cuarto con curiosidad, no había nadie pero el gran ventanal frente a la cama llamó su atención. Se asomó a mirar y apoyó las manos en el cristal.

-Gabe…- miró al chico que estaba abrazando- Sam- -Correcto- dijo Miguel sonriendo- Aunque yo no me preocuparía por ellos- -¿Dónde tienen a Dean?- se volteó enfadado- ¡¿Qué le han hecho a Dean?!- -Por el momento nada- dijo una voz familiar que hizo que el cuerpo del moreno se tensara antes de fruncir el ceño. -Lucifer- -Tiempo sin vernos, Cas, ¿Cómo has estado?- no recibió respuesta- Veo que muy bien- -Bastardo, ¿Qué le has hecho a Dean?- -Nada aún, te estaba esperando, al fin estamos todos reunidos- -¿Qué pretendes, Lucifer?- preguntó el moreno- Si me quieres a mí, entonces déjalos ir a ellos- -No solo te quiero a ti, Cas, veo que aún no entiendes nada- -Solo sé que eres un hijo de puta que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno- -Piensa lo que quieras, Cas, aunque no estás en ventaja para tratarme así, tengo a tu amigo y a tu gatito, ¿Te arriesgaras a perderlos?- -¿Qué quieres?- -Primero que todo, vamos a hablar pero aquí no, ven conmigo- -¿Qué harás con ellos?- indicó el cristal. -No te preocupes, estarán bien en esa habitación-

Castiel los miró por última vez, al menos las cosas estaban saliendo según el plan, Gabriel fue capturado y ya estaba junto a Sam, lo demás quedaría en manos de Benny y Balthazar. El moreno solo debía preocuparse de encontrar a Dean para sacarlo de ahí. Fueron hasta otra puerta y Lucifer le indicó que entrara. Castiel lo hizo corriendo al ver al rubio en el suelo.

-¡Dean!- lo sacudió despacio hasta que abrió los ojos- Menos mal que estás bien- -¿Cas…?- -Sí, Dean, estoy aquí, he venido a rescatarte- el menor lo miró casi llorando- Lo siento pequeño, no quise decir esas cosas pero… no quiero perderte, Dean…- -Cas…- el gato lo abrazó con fuerza- Gracias por venir…- -Qué bonito reencuentro- dijo Lucifer sonriendo- Ahora, ¿Les parece que hablemos?-

El moreno mantuvo tras él a Dean, sin apartar la mirada de Lucifer y Miguel. No tenía idea de que tramaban pero no permitiría que siguieran lastimando personas inocentes.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Castiel- ¿Por qué has organizado todo esto? ¿Por qué nos has jodido?- -Me sorprende, realmente son más ingenuos de lo que pensaba- dijo Lucifer suspirando- Veamos… por donde comienzo- miró a los dos hombres- Comenzaremos con el perro, verás Cas, tu padre tenía negocios conmigo- -¿Qué…?- -Tuvimos varios negocios juntos pero un día, papito Novak decidió que no quería seguir en el negocio con un… ¿Cómo fue que me llamo?- lo pensó un poco antes de sonreír- Bastardo sádico como yo y pensó, ingenuamente, que podía marcharse pero no era así- -¿Qué les hiciste?- preguntó el moreno asustado- Tú… ¿tú los mataste?- agregó asustado. -Claro que no, Castiel ¿Me crees capaz de algo tan horrible?- se rio- Bueno, sí pero no, en esa ocasión no fui yo, no me mancho las manos por cualquier cosa pero para suerte de todos- miró a Dean sonriendo- Teníamos a papito Winchester para resolver el problema- -¿Que…?- -¿Nunca te lo dijo, Dean? Tú papito trabajó para mí, ¿Sabes cuál fue su último trabajo?- el moreno negó despacio. -Mientes- murmuró. -No Cas, es justo lo que piensas, papito Winchester mató a papito Novak, haciendo creer a todos que fue un lamentable accidente, aprovechó muy bien su tiempo en la marina-

Castiel podía sentir sus lágrimas cayendo pero también escuchaba los sollozos del rubio tras él y no podía permitirse flaquear ahora.

-Estás mintiendo- dijo Castiel serio- Eres un bastardo, ¿Por qué te creeríamos tamaña barbaridad?- -Pues léelo por ti mismo-

Lucifer arrojó dos cartas a sus pies y el moreno las recogió para leerlas junto con Dean. Ambos comprobaron que las palabras del demonio eran ciertas y se miraron con profundo pesar. La risa de Lucifer atrajo su atención.

-No pongas esa carita, gatito, tu papito no quería hacerlo pero cuando le comenté el atractivo hijo mayor que tenía, no dudó en seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra. Eso es lo que hacen los padres por los hijos ¿Verdad? Siempre dispuestos a cualquier cosa- -¡Maldito!- gritó Castiel furioso. -Luego de que tus padres fueron sacados del camino, los Winchester se mudaron a otra ciudad pero John no podía olvidarlo, así que esa noche me llamó para insultarme y amenazar con acusarme a la policía antes de ir a emborracharse a un bar, lo que el infeliz no sabía, era que mis hombres ya se habían hecho cargo del problema y cortaron los frenos de su auto. El solo pensar en su cara cuando se dio cuenta que iba directo a su muerte, debió ser genial-

Dean quería ir a golpearlo pero Castiel lo detuvo por el brazo y en ese momento se percató que el rubio tenía una muñeca lastimada y al parecer se la rompieron.

-Independiente de lo que hayan hecho nuestros padres… eso no te da derecho a arruinarnos la vida- sentenció Castiel. -Claro que lo tengo, por si no lo saben, sus papitos se robaron unos documentos muy importantes para mí y estuvieron a punto de hundirme, así que yo tomo mi revancha con sus hijos, después de todo, los crímenes de los padres se pasan a sus primogénitos- -¡Eres un bastardo!- gritó Dean- Todo esto… ¡Arruinaste nuestras vidas por tu estúpida venganza!- el rubio lo miró llorando- Mataste personas inocentes…- -No eran inocentes, Dean, tú mamá sabía todo lo que hacíamos y cuando se enteró de lo de John, comenzó a chantajearme, la mantuve todo ese tiempo, así que por derecho, sus hijos me pertenecen, solo he recogido lo que es mío y en cuanto a Cas, llámalo un daño colateral- -Hijo de puta- siseó el moreno- No te saldrás con la tuya, bastardo- -¿No sientes rencor, Cas? De no ser por John, tus papitos estarían vivos y las cosas serian muy distintas, ¿No te sientes culpable por arruinarle la vida a Cas, Dean?- éste lo miró llorando- Después de todo, tu papito lo hizo para protegerte- """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean lo miró llorando y entonces comprendió todo, las veces vio que a sus padres discutir, su madre llorando en la habitación, las salidas nocturnas de su padre y esas personas extrañas que antes iban a casa. Miró a Castiel, John lo protegió y por eso tuvo que matar a los padres del moreno. Bajó la vista llorando cuando unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros y se encontró con esos intensos orbes azules.

-No Dean, no caigas en el juego de ese bastardo- -Cas…- -Nuestros padres cometieron muchos errores pero eso es pasado y no nos incumbe- -Pero…- -No Dean, lo que ellos hagan… nosotros no debemos lidiar con sus consecuencias, nosotros somos nosotros, simplemente Dean y Castiel, no somos como ellos, no cometeremos los mismos errores que ellos- -Cas…- -Nosotros podemos ser mejores, Dean, los hijos deben obrar mejor que sus padres-

Esas palabras calmaron un poco al rubio y abrazó a Castiel con fuerza, a pesar del dolor de su muñeca herida. Si el moreno decía que las cosas estarían bien, entonces le creería. Una risa llamó su atención y miró a Lucifer.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo, Dean, ¿De verdad crees en las palabras de Castiel? Aún después de lo que tus padres hicieron- el rubio frunció el ceño- No lo entiendes, Dean, no puedes confiar en nadie, para comenzar, estás aquí porque Cas te abandonó, así como te han abandonado todas las personas que han significado algo para ti, ¿Por qué Cas sería diferente?- -Mientes…- susurró el rubio- Yo… confió en Cas… él no me ha mentido- -Eso cree, rubito, eres mucho más ingenuo de lo que pensaba- Lucifer sonrió- ¿Crees que Castiel no sabía dónde encontrarme?- -¿Eh?- -¿Crees que Cas no sabía desde un comienzo que yo estaba aquí? ¿Crees que no sabía dónde encontrarme?- Lucifer sacó su teléfono y marcó un número, el celular de Castiel sonó- Contesta, Dean-

El rubio tomó el celular del bolsillo del mayor y se percató de la expresión que tenía. Miró el número y vio que estaba registrado. Se giró hacia el moreno sin entender.

-Cas… ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó confundido. -Lo siento, Dean- respondió el menor- Yo…- -Cuando me entere que estaban jugando a los compañeros, llamé a Cas y le propuse un trato, le diría donde estaba a cambio de que te trajera aquí y adivina Dean, él aceptó- 


	27. Engaño

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 27

Engaño.

Castiel frunció un poco el ceño al oír las palabras de ese sujeto pero tampoco podía negar la veracidad en ellas. Por el tiempo donde obtuvieron la pista de Azazel, recibió una llamada de ese bastardo proponiéndole el trato y el moreno aceptó. Se percató de la forma en que lo miraba Dean, esperando una respuesta pero el temor en esas esmeraldas era palpable, el miedo a que todo fuera cierto.

-¿Es… verdad?- preguntó el gatito asustado- ¿Me… engañaste?- -Dean- el perro bajó la vista unos segundos antes de asentir- Es… cierto… antes de que fuéramos por Azazel… Lucifer me llamó… proponiéndome un trato… me daría su ubicación… siempre y cuando yo… te llevara conmigo- -Me mentiste…- el menor se apartó de él unos pasos- Todo lo que dijiste… ¿Fue mentira?- -Dean- -¡¿Esa mierda sobre que lo haríamos juntos era mentira?!- -Sí…- respondió afligido- Pero Dean- -¡Cállate!- gritó el rubio llorando y negó despacio- Ya entiendo todo… necesitabas ganarte mi confianza… por eso me embaucaste con tus palabras… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido y creérmelo?- -Solo estabas desesperado por aferrarte a alguien- dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Y Cas se ofreció a adoptarte, gatito callejero- -Todo fue mentira…- murmuró el menor y lo miró dolido- Esa noche… también fue parte de tu plan para manipularme- -Dean…- -¡Respóndeme!-

Castiel se pasó una mano por la cabeza, las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado y muy pronto se saldrían de control. Era cierto que por ese tiempo, cuando se folló a Dean por primera vez, no tenía muy claro sus motivos pero si sabía que debía tenerlo a su lado para llegar hasta Lucifer, para cumplir su venganza.

-Sí…- murmuró despacio. -No coloques esa carita, Dean- dijo Lucifer sonriendo- O mejor sí, te ves delicioso- -Dean yo- Castiel intentó acercarse pero fue apartado. -No me toques… eres un- se mordió el labio despacio y sonrió un poco- Felicidades Castiel… lo conseguiste… hiciste que confiara en ti… hiciste que me…- Lucifer se rio. -No puedo creerlo, ¿Te has enamorado de ese perro, Dean? Definitivamente eres más iluso de lo que pensaba, esto va a ser divertido, muy divertido-

A Castiel no le importaba lo que dijera el demonio, su atención estaba totalmente en Dean, que lloraba sin mirarlo. Se sintió horrible ante lo que había hecho pero el gato no sabía toda la historia, debía aclarar las cosas.

-Dean, tienes que escucharme- pidió acercándose despacio pero el rubio le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha- Dean…- -No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, perro, tú y yo… no somos nada…-

A Castiel le dolieron mucho esas palabras pero no tenía derecho a decir nada, era cierto que al principio todo fue parte de su plan para llevar a Dean con él pero algo sucedió en el camino y con lo ocurrido con Alister lo entendió: Estaba completamente enamorado de ese gatito. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no solo debía tolerar las acciones de su padre, sino que ahora, se enteraba que todo fue una mentira, que todas las palabras de Castiel y sus acciones, no fueron más que viles engaños. Se sobrepuso al dolor que sentía y miró al demonio.

-Deja ir a Sammy… no me importa lo que hagas conmigo pero déjalo ir…- pidió llorando. -Podría, a decir verdad, ya me ha aburrido pero dejarlo ir, sería aún más aburrido- respondió el demonio con una sonrisa- Lo mejor será matarlo, así me odiaras para siempre y esa encantadora mirada no desaparecerá- -¿Qué…?- -Ya lo he decidido, voy a matar a Sammy, ya no lo quiero-

Dean iba a atacarlo pero entonces la puerta se abrió y Benny entró apuntándole con su arma. El rubio se alegró más que nunca de ver a su amigo ahí y fue hacía él pero se detuvo cuando un disparo pasó rozando su mejilla, haciéndole un pequeño corte.

-¿Benny…?- -Casi lo olvido- dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa- Siempre he sabido dónde estás, Dean, siempre he sabido cómo encontrarte. Como entenderás, cuando dejaste a Miguel, tenía que encontrar otra forma de manipularte y llevarte a donde yo quisiera- sonrió- Adivina a quien escogí- el rubio negó despacio. -No… no es cierto…- -Sí Dean, es justo lo que piensas, no solo Cas te ha mentido todo este tiempo, también Benny, de hecho, es uno de mis socios, has hecho un buen trabajo- -Sabes que soy muy eficiente, Lucy-

Dean abrió un poco la boca y negó despacio, no solo Castiel lo había engañado también Benny. Recordó todas las cosas que le dijo, como se ganó su confianza con sus acciones y todo fue para llevarlo ahí, directo a Lucifer.

-Me encanta esa carita- dijo el demonio- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Dean? Como entenderás, no puedes confiar en nadie, todos te han mentido o engañado en esta habitación- -Yo te lo dije, gatito- agregó Miguel- Te dije que no confiaras en nadie- -Es curioso, ¿No lo crees, Dean?- soltó Lucifer con burla- Todos terminan engañándote, papá y mamá, Miguel, Benny y ahora tu querido Cas, estoy seguro que Sammy también lo hubiera hecho pero no tuvo la ocasión- el mayor sonrió- Quizás no son ellos los del problema, sino tú-

Dean jamás se había sentido tan miserable como en ese momento. Todo a lo que se aferró durante esos cinco años, todo fue una mentira, no fueron más que engaños fríamente calculados para llevarlo hasta ahí.

-Ok, vamos a parar este melodrama- dijo Miguel- Benny, ya sabes que hacer-

El rubio vio como su supuesto amigo salía del cuarto, Lucifer le hizo una seña para que mirara por el cristal y Dean fue corriendo. Benny entró al cuarto sosteniendo su arma.

-No…- quiso ir a detenerlo pero Lucifer lo inmovilizó contra el cristal. -Sé un buen gatito y mira el espectáculo calladito- -¡No Benny!- gritó desesperado- ¡Sammy! ¡Sammy!- golpeó el cristal cuando observó como Sam y Gabriel quedaban arrodillados sobre la cama y mirando al policía- No… por favor…- suplicó llorando- Benny no… Benny…- abrió un poco la boca cuando el primer disparo le dio a Gabriel- ¡NOOOO!- -¡Gabe!- Castiel miró por el cristal llorando- ¡Gabe! Gabriel…- Dean miró con horror como dirigía el arma al pecho de su hermanito. -No… por favor no… Sammy… ¡SAMMYYYYY!- un certero disparo hizo caer al menor inmóvil sobre la cama junto a Gabriel- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!- el rubio golpeó el cristal con todas sus fuerza- ¡SAMMYYYY! ¡SAMMYYYYY!-

Cayó de rodillas y apretó las manos contra el cristal mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. No podía ser cierto, no podía perder a su hermano ahora que estaba tan cerca, no podía perderlo luego de buscarlo por tantos años. Miró por el cristal ambos cuerpos sobre la cama y negó despacio.

-Sammy… Sammy…- una voz lo hizo reaccionar. -Ya está hecho, Lucy- dijo Benny entrando al cuarto- ¿Quieres que me deshaga del perro también?- -No, ese placer es mío- levantó al rubio por el cabello- Camina gatito, ya no hay nada para ti aquí-

Dean comenzó a moverse como un autómata, su hermano estaba muerto, dos personas en quienes confió lo engañaron cruelmente. No tenía nada, Dean Winchester había perdido todo lo que amaba en solo unos minutos, había perdido todo por lo cual luchó esos cinco años. Todo le fue arrebatado en crueles engañados y ahora no tenía nada. Estaba absolutamente solo. 


	28. Cuando todo está perdido

Capitulo 28

Cuando todo está perdido.

Dean solo se dejó llevar por el pasillo, le daba lo mismo lo que ese demonio le hiciera, le daba lo mismo lo que ocurriera ahora. Había perdido todo en solo unos minutos, que importaba perderse a sí mismo a esas alturas. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hace nueve años… _

_-¿Qué ocurre enano?- preguntó el rubio a su pequeño hermanito de solo seis años. _ _-¿Dónde fueron papá y mamá?-_ _-Tenían que hacer unos trámites-_ _-Pero ya es de noche- dijo el niño mientras balanceaba sus pies en la silla y jugaba con su cena._ _-Quizás se les hizo tarde, Sammy, no te preocupes-_ _-Pero la noche es peligrosa, ¿Y si los ataca un hombre lobo? ¿O un vampiro?- el mayor se rio. _ _-Estás leyendo mucho, Sammy, esas cosas no existen-_ _-¿De verdad, Dean?-_ _-Sí, además, aún si apareciera un hombre lobo, papá lo derrotaría en segundos-_ _-¿En serio?-_ _-Claro, papá estuvo en la marina y sabe cómo lidiar con esos problemas-_ _-¿Papá es un superhéroe?-_ _-Así es, el mejor de todos- _

_El pequeño Sam terminó su cena y luego miró al rubio fijamente, de esa manera cuando solía estar pensando en algo serio. Dean lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al living y ver una película. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos. _

_-¿En qué piensas, enano?-_ _-SI papá es un superhéroe, ¿Tú también lo eres?- _ _-¿Eh?-_ _-Si Batman tiene a Robín… entonces papá te tiene a ti- dijo como si fuera el descubrimiento del siglo- ¿Eres un superhéroe, Dean? ¿Y yo?- el rubio se rio y le guiñó un ojo. _ _-Es un secreto-_ _-No seas malo, dime, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie- _ _-Verás, enano, yo soy un superhéroe muy especial-_ _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-_ _-Porque mi súper misión, es protegerte a ti-_ _-¿Yo?-_ _-Así es, protegerte de los malvados villanos, los hombres lobos y los vampiros-_ _-¿De verdad?- preguntó entusiasmado el pequeño._ _-Claro que sí-_ _-¿Y tus poderes?-_ _-Podría decirte uno-_ _-¿Cuál?-_ _-Mi súper poder es… hacerle cosquillas a los niños preguntones y sábelo todos como tú- _

_Ambos comenzaron una batalla de cosquillas, que Dean permitió que ganara su pequeño hermanito. Éste quedó sobre él riéndose antes de abrazarlo. _

_-Sammy-_ _-¿Siempre me protegerás, Dean?-_ _-Sí pequeño, siempre lo haré-_ _-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó el niño._ _-Sí Sammy, lo prometo, siempre voy a cuidarte, enano- _ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Unas lágrimas surcaron las mejillas del rubio ante el recuerdo que acababa de tener. Al final había roto su promesa, no logró proteger a su pequeño hermanito y por su culpa, estaba muerto. Apretó los puños furioso y le dio un golpe a Lucifer en el labio inferior, ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y Dean corrió siendo perseguido por el demonio. Subió las escaleras que lo condujeron hasta la azotea del edificio, llegó hasta la orilla y miró la considerable altura.

-¿A dónde iras, gatito?- preguntó Lucifer divertido- No tienes nada, absolutamente nada- sonrió- Sé un buen chico y ven aquí, si me suplicas, consideraré no ser tan cruel contigo-

Dean lo miró unos segundos y cerró los ojos. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hace siete años… _

_-¿Papá no volverá?- preguntó el niño de solo ocho años._ _-No Sammy… papá no regresará…-_ _-Él me prometió… que iríamos a jugar al parque el fin de semana, ¿No cumplirá su promesa?-_ _-Sammy…-_ _-Papá dijo… que las promesas se cumplen…- susurró el niño llorando- Papá no es un mentiroso…-_

_A Dean le dolió en el alma escuchar esas palabras de su hermanito y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le daba pequeños besitos en las mejillas. El castaño lo abrazó por la cintura llorando contra su pecho. _

_-Dean… ¿Tú también te irás?-_ _-¿Qué…?-_ _-¿También… me dejaras solo?-_ _-No Sammy… nunca te dejaré- lo tomó por las mejillas para que lo mirara- Tú y mamá son lo más importante para mí, nunca voy a dejarlos, pequeño-_ _-¿Lo prometes…?-_ _-Lo prometo, Sammy, vamos a estar juntos, enano, yo no te dejaré- _ _-¿Y si yo me muero antes…Dean?- preguntó asustado el niño._ _-No Sammy, eso no pasará, porque yo voy a cuidarte mi niño, recuerda que soy tu superhéroe y no te dejaré jamás-_ _-Dean-_ _-No lo permitiría, Sammy… si eso pasara, yo me moriría contigo…-_ _-Dean… no quiero que te mueras- susurró el menor abrazándolo. _ _-Sammy-_

_Ambos hermanos permanecieron abrazados sobre la cama mientras lloraban. _ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean volvió a abrir los ojos y observó fijamente a Lucifer. Se inclinó un poco para tomar el cuchillo que ocultaba en la funda de su tobillo. Ya había perdido todo… no tenía nada más que perder.

-¿Quieres pelear Dean?- Lucifer sonrió- Muy bien, conozco esa mirada, así que cumpliré tu deseo y te mataré- -¡Dean!- gritó el moreno con la intención de ir con él pero Miguel se lo impidió. -Hazte cargo de ese perro, Miguel-

El rubio observó como Miguel empujaba al perro por las escaleras antes de ir a buscarlo. Dean sacó el brazalete de sus bolsillos y se lo colocó mirándolo. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Hace seis años… _

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dean!- el rubio sonrió abrazando a su hermanito que se abalanzó sobre la cama. _ _-Gracias enano-_ _-Soy el primero en felicitarte- dijo el pequeño sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba- Te quiero mucho, Dean-_ _-Yo también, Sammy- ambos se acomodaron para quedar sentados sobre la cama y el castaño le entregó una pequeña bolsita- ¿Para mí?-_ _-Sí, ábrelo- _

_Dean le revolvió el cabello sonriendo y abrió el obsequio que le dio su querido hermanito menor. Observó el brazalete plateado y Sam se lo colocó sonriendo. _

_-Es precioso, Sammy- dijo el mayor sonriendo._ _-Mira, yo tengo uno igual- le enseñó el suyo- La señora de la tienda dijo que son un par y si se lo daba a alguien que quería mucho, siempre estaríamos juntos- el rubio sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su hermanito y lo abrazó con fuerza. _ _-Me encanta, Sammy- le dio un besito en la mejilla- Gracias pequeño-_ _-Dean-_ _-Así que…- esbozó una traviesa sonrisa- Ahora que lo tengo, significa que tendré que soportar por muchos años más tus berrinches- _

_Sammy hizo morritos antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. _ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean miró al demonio con determinación y lo atacó, sin importar cual fuera el resultado. Porque ahora que había perdido todo, no tenía nada que perder. 


	29. Lo que queremos proteger

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 29

Lo que queremos proteger.

Castiel rodó por las escaleras y se sobrepuso al dolor para levantarse. Observó a Miguel que sostenía un cuchillo mientras sonreía. Tenía que darse prisa e ir por Dean, no quería que su gatito cometiera un error, ni mucho menos que hiciera una estupidez.

-No molestes, Miguel- siseó el moreno- Sabes muy bien que Lucifer es capaz de matar a Dean, ¿Vas a dejar que eso ocurra?- -Preocúpate más por ti-

Ambos comenzaron a luchar, Castiel esquivaba sus ataques pero estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Dean y se desconcentró, recibiendo una puñalada en el hombro derecho. El perro hizo un gesto de dolor y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Miguel por favor… tenemos que ayudar a Dean, sabes muy bien que ese bastardo es capaz de matarlo- -No te distraigas Castiel- volvió a atacarlo. -¡Miguel!- gritó el moreno- ¿No te das cuenta? Mientras nosotros peleamos aquí, ese hijo de puta matara a Dean, ¿Vas a dejar que eso ocurra? ¡Tú mismo dijiste que lo querías!- -Cállate, Castiel- -¡¿Vas a dejar que muera?!-

Miguel volvió a arremeter contra él y Castiel lo detuvo por la muñeca para empujarlo contra la pared antes de mirarlo fijamente.

-Por favor Miguel… yo sé que quieres a Dean, yo sé que no quisiste lastimarlo de esa forma, ¡Dean te quiere! Por algo no te mató en ese almacén… el gatito sigue sintiendo aprecio por ti… sigue queriéndote… a pesar de todo-

El mayor apretó los puños pero volvió a atacarlo. Castiel comprendió que era inútil intentar hablar, así que se concentró en la pelea para acabarlo pronto e ir por su gatito. No permitiría que Lucifer volviera a quitarle algo preciado para él. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean atacó a Lucifer sin pensar en nada más, dejándose llevar por todo lo que sentía y sabiendo que ya no podía perder nada más porque no tenía nada. Sin importar cuantas veces el mayor lo dejó en el suelo tosiendo sangre, volvió a levantarse para seguir atacando.

-Muy bien- dijo el mayor sonriendo- Ese es mi chico, sigue Dean, me estás dando una grata sorpresa-

El rubio volvió a atacarlo pero no podía contra el mayor y aún sabiéndolo seguía arremetiendo contra él. Pequeños fragmentos de su vida pasaban por su mente, cuando Sam nació, cuando le ayudaba a su madre a alimentarlo, cuando iban de campamento con su padre, las primeras palabras de su hermanito, esa mirada confiada en él y todas las promesas que le hizo. Lucifer le dio un golpe que lo tiró al borde del edificio, Dean se levantó jadeando un poco y una poderosa mano lo tomó por el cuello sin compasión, intentó apartarla pero casi no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Siempre pensé que serias un buen juguete, siempre lo supe, desde la primera vez que te vi- -Suéltame…- murmuró despacio y entrecerrando los ojos. -Tu madre siempre lo supo, por eso te mantenía alejado de mí pero no podía apartarlos a ambos, era Sammy o tú- -Bastardo…- -Voy a domarte, gatito, vas a ser mío pero primero te castigaré, para que aprendas quien es el amo-

La falta de aire se hizo presente y Dean dejó caer sus manos a los lados, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse despacio pero cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse un disparo hizo que el mayor aflojara el agarre de su cuello antes de dejarlo caer.

-Suéltalo- dijo una voz familiar- Dean cayó al suelo estruendosamente y miró de quien se trataba. -Benny…- murmuró despacio. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó divertido Lucifer- ¿Qué haces Benny?- -Deja a Dean, no permitiré que lo mates- -Lo sabía, tú también ibas a caer ante los encantos de este lindo gatito- sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y le apuntó a Dean- Baja tu arma o lo mataré- Benny obedeció- Lejos- el policía arrojó su arma hacia el borde del edificio- Muy bien-

Dean vio con horror como le daba un disparo a Benny en el abdomen antes de caminar hacia él sonriendo. Comenzó a patearlo contra el suelo sin darle tregua. El rubio lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Al final tengo que hacer las cosas yo o no saldrán bien- -Bastardo…- siseó el policía. -Eres patético, Benny- le apuntó a la cabeza- Como sea, ya no te necesito, así que te haré un favor y te mataré rápidamente- -No te saldrás con la tuya, Lucifer… quizás no seré yo quien tenga el placer de matarte… pero acabaras aquí- -Palabras, Benny, adiós-

El rubio negó despacio, Benny estaba cuidándolo, aún cuando dijo todo aquello, aún cuando trabajaba para Lucifer. Lo miró llorando y logró ponerse de rodillas, escuchó el ruido del arma y un disparo.

-¡BENNYYYYY!- """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel logró detener el brazo de su oponente y lo aventó al suelo para luego limpiar la sangre de su frente y que resbalaba por un costado de su rostro. Miguel se liberó observándolo, no entendía como ese hombre podía moverse luego de la puñalada en el abdomen que le propino.

-Deberías estar muerto…- murmuró el mayor- No deberías… ser capaz de moverte- -Hijo de puta, apuñálame, dispárame, mátame pero aún regresaré porque no permitiré que nadie me quite lo que me pertenece, porque ese gatito callejero es mío y no permitiré que lo lastimen- -Por Dean…- Murmuró despacio- ¿Haces todo esto por Dean?- -Lo amo- admitió con los ojos llorando- Cometí un error al aceptar ese trato con Lucifer pero este tiempo con él… ha sido el mejor que he tenido… porque con una sonrisa y un abrazo… logró borrar todo el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Anna… no puedo permitir que muera… no voy a permitir que me quiten lo que amo… no otra vez-

Le dio un golpe en el rostro a Miguel y subió corriendo las escaleras mientras sostenía un arma, abrió la puerta y vio como Lucifer se disponía a matar a Benny, rápidamente intervino y disparó, hiriendo al demonio en el hombro derecho. Dean lo atacó por la espalda para tirarlo al suelo y el arma rodó unos metros. Castiel fue hacia ellos pero no podía disparar porque corría el riesgo de herir a su gatito. Vio como Lucifer golpeaba al rubio en el abdomen y luego lo asfixiaba con una mano.

-Tira tu arma Castiel- ordenó enfadado- O voy a matar a tu gato- le enseñó el cuchillo en su otra mano- Ahora- el moreno obedeció sin pensarlo y arrojó la pistola al borde del edificio- Buen perro- le dio un golpe a Dean en el rostro y se levantó sonriendo- Son muy problemáticos y todo por ese pequeño gatito callejero- -Se acabó Lucifer- dijo Castiel- Ven y pelea como hombre, vamos a terminar con esto ahora- -Si así lo quieres, Cas-

Ambos comenzaron a luchar, Castiel se descuidó en un movimiento, la pelea con Miguel lo había dejado cansado y la herida de su abdomen no dejaba de sangrar. Lucifer lo golpeó en la mejilla derecha tirándolo al suelo y se ganó sobre él sin dejar de golpearlo.

-¿Y qué harás ahora, Cas? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer por tu supuesto amorcito? Si eso es todo, te ahorrare el sufrimiento y morirás aquí-

Le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha y se levantó para tomar una de las pistolas pero cuando se inclinó, un disparo a centímetro de su mano lo detuvo y se giró a mirar hacia la puerta antes de sonreír.

-¿En serio, Miguel? ¿Tú también?- éste sonrió acercándose despacio. -Que puedo decir, ese gatito es adictivo- -Debo admitir que ya me lo esperaba pero no creí que tan pronto, aunque debo preguntar por qué, no hiciste nada cuando mis hombres acabaron con Anna- Miguel desvió la mirada antes de observar a Dean y luego al demonio. -Estaba asustado… jamás quise admitir que quien no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para cuidar de Anna fui yo, me fue más fácil culpar a Castiel y odiarlo pero se acabó, Castiel- éste lo miró adolorido- Yo también tengo algo que deseo proteger pero me temo que luego de esto ya no podre hacerlo- -Miguel- -Entiendo cómo te sientes y lo que dijiste abajo… es lo mismo que yo siento- el moreno se incorporó despacio para quedar de rodillas- Lucy- éste sonrió-Esto se va a acabar aquí y ahora- 


	30. El final del demonio

Capitulo 30

El final del demonio.

Dean observó como ambos comenzaron una pelea a puño limpio y aprovechó de escabullirse hasta donde se encontraba Benny, éste lo miró fijamente.

-Dean- -Cállate- se quitó la camiseta para luego doblarla y cubrir la herida de Benny antes de atarla con su cinturón. -Lo siento…- dijo el mayor tomando la mano del menor- Lo siento Dean… perdóname por mentirte- el rubio lo miró llorando. -Benny…- -Es cierto lo que dijo Lucifer… fue mi trabajo… acercarme a ti y mantenerte vigilado, asegurándome que no llegaras a él- Dean negó despacio- Pero… no pude- -¿Eh?- -No sé como Dean pero… en algún momento dejé de hacer mi trabajo- -Benny- -Cuando te conocí más… Dean, yo realmente te considero mi amigo, perdóname por mentirte- -Yo…- el rubio comenzó a llorar- Mi hermano… tú…- el mayor sonrió un poco y estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla del menor. -Jamás… podría hacer algo que te lastimara… gatito- -¿Eh?- -Tú hermano… y Gabriel… están a salvo- -¿Qué?- -Era la única forma… de salvarlos… Lucifer iba a matarlos, así que fingimos su muerte…- -Benny…- -Balthy los sacó… a ambos del edificio… están a salvo, Dean… tu hermanito está a salvo…- -No… tú lo mataste… yo lo vi….- susurró confundido. -Compruébalo… tú mismo…-

Dean tomó el teléfono que le entregaba y marcó el número de Balthazar, esperó unos minutos a que el mayor le respondiera antes de que otra voz lo reemplazara, una que conocía perfectamente bien a pesar de los años.

-¿Dean?- preguntó la voz temerosa y el rubio no contuvo sus lágrimas. -Sammy…- susurró despacio- ¡Sammy!- -¡Dean! Gracias a Dios estás bien, ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Dean ven!- el rubio miró a Benny llorando y luego escuchó otra voz. -Dean, soy Gabe, no te preocupes, tu hermanito está a salvo, tienen que salir del edificio cuando antes, ¿Entiendes?- -Sammy…- -¡Dean!- -Sí… gracias… cuídalo muy bien- -No te preocupes, Dean, cuidaré muy bien a Sammy hasta que regresen- le aseguró Gabriel. El rubio cortó la llamada y miró a su amigo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. -Gracias Benny… muchas gracias…- -Dean- -Tenemos que salir de aquí- intentó levantar a Benny pero las heridas le dolían bastante y de no ser por un par de manos que le ayudaron a sostener al policía, ambos hubieran caído. -Yo lo llevaré- dijo Castiel serio- Vamos-

Dean lo iba a mandar a la mierda pero sabía muy bien que no podría cargar a Benny hasta la entrada. El rubio le permitió al perro que cargara al policía en su espalda y pretendían ir hacia la puerta pero un disparo los hizo detenerse.

-¿A dónde creen que van, bastardos?- gruñó Lucifer. Dean miró a Miguel en el suelo y luego al demonio- Se acabó, pensaba conservarte, gatito pero te mataré y luego iré por tu hermanito para asesinarlo- -No lo permitiré- dijo Castiel pero Dean dio un paso adelante. -No te entrometas en esto perro- siseó enojado- Vamos a acabar con esto, Lucifer, aquí y ahora, pelea conmigo- -Como quieras gato- -Llévate a Benny de aquí- ordenó Dean. -No te dejaré con ese hijo de puta- dijo Castiel- No voy a- -¡He dicho que te largues perro! Tú y yo no somos nada, así que lárgate de aquí, bastardo- -Dean…- -¡Lárgate! Benny debe ir a un hospital cuando antes- -Pero- -¡Márchate, perro! No eres nada para mí… maldigo el día en que nos conocimos… lo maldigo… perro maldito-

El mayor guardó su arma tras el pantalón y Dean fue hacia él para pelear, claramente no era rival para Lucifer pero no podía darse por vencido, tenía que ganar el tiempo suficiente para que Castiel lograra sacar a Benny a salvo del edificio. El demonio lo pateó en el suelo antes de tomarlo por el cabello para levantarlo y lo tiró al borde del edificio.

-No saldrás de aquí, gatito, quizás hayan ganado pero tú no, voy a mantenerte lejos de Sam y la única forma de hacerlo es matándote- -Bastardo…- murmuró el menor llorando. -Es una pena, quería jugar contigo pero me conformaré con matarte y que nunca, estés junto a Sammy- le enseñó un mando y presionó un botón- Tres minutos y el edificio volará en mil pedazos pero primero jugaré contigo- -No lo creo- dijo Miguel mirándolo fijamente- Se acabó Lucy- observó a Dean- Olvídate de toda esta mierda, gatito- -Miguel…- -Siento haberte mentido pero no me arrepiento de lo demás, te mantuve a salvo y lejos de Lucy, ahora entiendo las palabras de Cas- -¿Eh?- -Yo también soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, Dean-

El rubio lo miró sin entender del todo y entonces ocurrió, Miguel sonrió mientras pasaba corriendo a su lado y se llevó a Lucifer consigo, ambos tropezaron con el borde del edificio y cayeron. Dean logró reaccionar y corrió al borde llorando.

-¡Miguel!-

Observó con los ojos llorosos como el mayor se había sostenido de un fierro que sobresalía del borde y Lucifer lo tenía sujeto por el pie.

-¡Miguel! ¡Dame tu mano!- el mayor lo observó sonriendo. -Lárgate de aquí, Dean, te recuerdo que este lugar explotará muy pronto- -¡No te dejaré!- estiró su mano- ¡Miguel!- -Maldición, ¡Lárgate Dean! Te he engañado, no merezco tu preocupación- -Miguel…- -Déjame cuidarte, Dean, he cometido muchos errores pero ahora haré bien las cosas- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Déjame cuidarte- -Miguel…- -Te quiero gatito, por favor sé feliz, ya has sufrido suficiente- -No… por favor…- -No te mancharas las manos, Dean, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, pequeño…- -Miguel…- ambos se miraron fijamente. -Vete gatito, por favor sálvate y vive- el rubio se levantó mirándolo. -Gracias Miguel… me mentiste… pero… te perdono- -Dean- -Gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo… gracias por estar conmigo… cuando no tenía a nadie- -Gatito- sonrió- Adiós Dean- -Adiós Miguel…-

El rubio se dio la media vuelta para marcharse corriendo, tenía solo dos minutos para salir del edificio y las alarmas ya sonaban por todo el edificio. Apresuró el paso pero sus heridas dolían más que nunca y comenzó a aminorar el paso hasta que llegó al tercer piso y no pudo más, cayendo de rodillas y afirmándose contra la pared.

-Vamos…- se dijo a sí mismo- No puedo morir… no ahora que estoy tan cerca de Sammy… Sammy…- su cuerpo resbaló hasta caer al piso y no fue capaz de moverse, unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y movió sus manos despacio para tocar el brazalete- Lo siento Sammy… te quiero mucho… mucho…-

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y ya daba todo por perdido pero entonces unas manos lo levantaron por los brazos y alguien lo dejó contra la pared. Se quedó mirando esos ojos azules que estaban llorosos.

-¡Gato tonto! No puedes rendirte ahora- -Cas…- -Sam te espera, ¡Han esperado cinco años por este momento! No te rindas ahora… no ahora Dean- -Volviste… por mí…- susurró llorando. -Te hice una promesa, haríamos esto juntos y lo acabaremos juntos-

Dean se aferró al moreno y ambos miraron hacia la ventana cuando escucharon la primera explosión en el piso superior. Corrieron por el pasillo y se cubrieron el rostro con una mano para saltar. Castiel lo envolvió entre sus brazos para protegerlo con su cuerpo, sintió como el mayor lo levantaba apresurado y se alejaron una cuadra de ahí.

-Dean, lo hicimos, lo hicimos gatito, Lucifer está muerto y tu hermanito está a salvo- -Sammy…- sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero en ningún momento dejo de sentir la calidez del cuerpo del moreno. -Descansa, gatito, te lo mereces-

El rubio cerró los ojos, por fin la pesadilla había acabado, por fin Lucifer estaba muerto y nuevamente tenía a su hermano a su lado. 


	31. Despedida

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green, y sí, Lucifer está muerto, al igual que Miguel. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 31

Despedida.

Dean abrió los ojos despacio y se despertó en un cuarto desconocido, observó el lugar con cierto temor a que todo fuera un sueño pero una voz familiar le confirmó lo contrario.

-Que alegría verte despierto, Dean- -¿Gabe?- éste sonrió- ¿Dónde estoy?- -En el hospital, tuvimos que intervenirte de urgencia y por unos segundos te perdimos pero ya estas a salvo- -¿Y Benny? ¿Los demás?- -Tranquilo, todos están bien, Benny está descansando en otro cuarto y tu hermano está con Balthy en la cafetería, se quedó aquí casi toda la noche, apenas logramos convencerlo de que fuera a comer algo- -Gracias a Dios…- -¿Cómo te sientes?- -Adolorido- -Le diré a una de las enfermeras que venga a verte- -Gabe- -Lo sé, Dean- le revolvió el cabello con suavidad- Mientras te examinan, iré a buscar a tu hermano- -Gracias Gabe…-

El mayor salió del cuarto y luego unas enfermeras entraron para revisarlo y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Al cabo de veinte minutos Dean se quedó solo en el cuarto, estaba impacientándose cuando Balthazar entró al cuarto para ir a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Balthy- -Menos mal que estás bien, gatito- le dio un besito en la frente antes de sonreír- Bien pequeño, hay alguien que está deseoso por verte-

Dean miró hacia la puerta y no pudo contener sus lágrimas cuando Sam entró, ambos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos y el menor corrió a abrazarlo mientras lloraba. El rubio lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y le dio pequeños besitos en el cuello sin dejar de llorar.

-Sammy- -Dean- Balthazar sonrió. -Los dejaré a solas, chicos- los hermanos permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos hasta que Sam se apartó un poco, sin romper el abrazo. -Dean… pensé que… no volvería a verte- susurró tristemente- Tenia tanto miedo de que Lucifer… te hubiera…- -No Sammy… no voy a dejarte, jamás lo haré- dijo estrechándolo entre sus brazos- Eres lo más importante que tengo, Sammy…- -Dean…- -Nadie te apartará de mi lado…- -Gracias Dean… gracias por rescatarme- dijo el menor llorando- Gracias por no rendirte- -Jamás lo haría pequeño… soy tu superhéroe y siempre te cuidaré-

Los hermanos permanecieron abrazados sin decir nada más, solo querían sentir la calidez del otro cuerpo y asegurarse que nada era un sueño, que todo era real y al fin estaban juntos de nuevo. Dean mantuvo a su hermano abrazado por la cintura mientras este permanecía recostado a su lado.

-Te quiero mucho, Sammy- -Yo también te quiero, Dean- el mayor le dio un beso en la frente- Yo… Gabe y Balthy dijeron que no lo mencionara pero… Lucifer…- -Shhhh- acarició su cabello con suavidad- No tienes nada que decir, pequeño, ese bastardo está muerto y no volverá a herirte, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte- -Pero…- -Sammy, te adoro- le dio un beso en la frente- Y no hay nada en el mundo que me haga pensar lo contrario- -Dean- -Eres mi mayor tesoro, Sammy y lo que sea que ese infeliz te haya forzado a hacer, no va a cambiar lo que siento- -¿De… verdad?- preguntó el menor temeroso. -Claro que si, Sammy, sabes muy bien que te adoro, enano- le enseñó su brazalete y el castaño hizo lo mismo sonriendo- Tenías razón Sammy, mientras tengamos esto, estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo- -Dean, gracias, te extrañé mucho- -Yo también, Sammy-

El castaño se quedó a su lado hasta entrada la noche, no supo muy bien cómo pero Gabriel había conseguido que le permitieran quedarse y estaba muy agradecido por ello. Cerca de las diez de la noche, Gabriel entró al cuarto mirando a los hermanos con una sonrisa.

-Te tengo una estupenda noticia, Dean- -¿Cuál?- -Has evolucionado muy bien, así que te darán el alta mañana al medio día- -Eso es genial- festejó Sam abrazándolo. -Gracias Gabe- -No tienes nada que agradecer, gatito, me alegra que ambos se encuentren bien- esperó unos segundos antes de hablar- Sammy, ¿Me acompañas un momento?- el menor lo observó antes de asentir. -¿A dónde lo llevas?- preguntó Dean temeroso- Sammy- -Tranquilo, gatito- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Solo pensé que el pequeño tendría hambre y le vendría bien algo de comer, te prometo que lo traeré de regreso pronto y podrán dormir juntos- -Sí- -Estaré bien, Dean- le aseguró Sam- No te preocupes- -Sí Sammy-

Ambos salieron del cuarto y el rubio se quedó solo mirando el techo, no quería dejar solo a su hermano, no quería separarse de su lado. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero el ruido de la puerta lo alertó.

-¡Sammy!- -Está con Gabe y Balthy en la cafetería- dijo esa familiar voz y se acercó a él. -Cas…- -Hola Dean, ¿Cómo te sientes?- -Mejor…- murmuró despacio- ¿Y tú…?- -Bien, no fue nada serio…- -Gracias… por ayudarme a salir…- -No hice nada- -Gracias a ti no me rendí- -Dean…- -Gracias por no dejar que me rinda… Cas-

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y bastó eso para que sus bocas se unieran en un apasionado beso. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se dejó llevar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo y destapó al rubio antes de subir a la cama para seguir besando esa boca que adoraba mientras lo desvestía con prisas. Ninguno intercambio palabra alguna mientras se dejaban llevar por la pasión que sentían. Castiel se tomó su tiempo para prepararlo antes de embestirlo con suavidad. El rubio se aferró a su cuerpo llorando y Castiel besó sus labios con suavidad mientras lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. No lloraban por tristeza, ni de dolor, lloraban porque la pesadilla acabó, porque al fin recuperaron algo de aquello que les fue arrebatado hace cinco años. El moreno lo embistió con fuerza y se apoderó de esa boca para acallar sus gemidos al mismo tiempo que se corría en ese estrecho interior y Dean terminaba manchando ambos abdómenes. Los dos se miraron jadeando y se dedicaron a besarse una y otra vez hasta que entre beso y beso, el rubio se quedó dormido abrazándolo. Castiel lo miró por varios minutos y le acarició el cabello con suavidad. Ese pequeño gatito callejero lo había hecho cambiar mucho y nada de lo que le dijo a Miguel fue mentira pero por esa misma razón, porque deseaba protegerlo, no podía estar a su lado, no después de lo mucho que lastimó a Dean con sus acciones y sus palabras. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y se arregló la ropa para luego hacer lo mismo con el menor, lo miró con dulzura y se inclinó para besar su frente con suavidad.

-Te amo Dean… te amo demasiado y por eso ya no puedo seguir lastimándote, adiós gatito, esto es lo mejor para ti-

Castiel le dedicó una última mirada a Dean y se marchó. 


	32. Sé feliz

Capitulo 32

Sé feliz.

Dean se había despertado solo en la habitación por la mañana siguiente, pensó que Castiel había ido a hablar con sus hermanos o por algo para comer, así que se quedó esperando tranquilamente hasta que al cabo de unos minutos llegó su hermano en compañía de Gabriel y Balthazar.

-Hola rubito- lo saludó el mayor- ¿Cómo dormiste?- -Bien… ¿Y Cas?-los tres intercambiaron unas miradas entre ellos- Necesito hablar con él… quiero decir… es que hay algo que no le he dicho aún- agregó sonrojándose un poco. -Dean- lo llamó Gabriel- ¿Cas estuvo contigo ayer?- -Sí… creo que fue a comer algo… ¿Qué ocurre?- -Es que… nosotros no lo hemos visto desde lo que pasó hace tres días… te trajo al hospital y cuando se aseguró que ya estabas bien… se marchó- respondió Balthazar. -¿Que…?- -Yo lo vi anoche…- dijo Sam despacio- Cuando venía a cuidarte…- -Dime donde está Sammy- -Dean…- lo miró fijamente- Cas se fue… intenté detenerlo pero… dijo que debía hacerlo… dijo que ya te había lastimado demasiado… y que no podía estar a tu lado…-

Dean lo miró fijamente, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Acaso lo de ayer no significó nada para Castiel? Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras lloraba. Sam lo abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

-Gatito, puedo buscarlo- propuso Balthazar- Puedo encontrarlo y- -No- respondió el menor enfadado- Ese perro estúpido puede hacer lo que quiera… no es como si hubiéramos prometido algo… yo tampoco lo quería en mi vida… nunca lo quise- terminó diciendo con la voz rota por las lágrimas, ni siquiera él se creía eso.

A Dean le dieron el alta pasado el medio día, lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto donde estaba Benny pero se encontraba vacío. Una de las enfermeras le entregó una carta y el rubio intercambió una mirada con su hermano menor antes de leerla. Desvió la mirada y suspiró.

-¿Qué dice, Dean?- preguntó el menor. -Se fue… dice que lo siente mucho… por mentirme y que necesita un poco de tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos antes de ser capaz de mirarme a la cara…- -Dean- -Es un idiota… Esos dos son unos idiotas… - el castaño lo abrazó por la espalda. -Yo estoy contigo, hermanito y no voy a dejarte- el rubio se giró para abrazarlo. -Gracias Sammy-

Con la ayuda de Gabriel, consiguieron rentar un departamento en la misma ciudad del castaño, él más feliz con la noticia fue Sam y el rubio se prometió mantenerlos vigilados, había una extraña cercanía entre ambos. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Seis meses después… _

Dean terminó su turno en la tienda y regresó al departamento que compartía con su hermanito menor sin dejar de sonreír. Por fin la pesadilla haba terminado, Sam estaba tratándose con un psicólogo en el mismo hospital donde trabajaba Gabriel y hace dos meses había retomado sus estudios en un horario vespertino. Dean se colocaba nervioso cuando su hermano tardaba más de la cuenta en regresar pero el propio Sam le decía que se relajara, que iba a estar bien. Apresuró el paso y tomó el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, abrió la puerta del departamento y sonrió al ver a su hermanito tomando un vaso de jugo mientras conversaba con Gabriel animadamente.

-Hola gatito- lo saludó Balthazar que venía por el pasillo- Llegas justo a tiempo, he preparado una cena deliciosa- -Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo- Hola- el rubio fue a abrazarlo con fuerza y sonrió. -Hola Sammy, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases?- -Muy bien- -Sammy es el mejor de su clase-dijo Gabriel sonriendo y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente. -Nuestro Sammy es muy inteligente- festejó Balthazar abrazándolo por la espalda- Ese es mi chico- le dio un besito en la mejilla, haciendo sonreír al menor. -¿Cómo que tú chico?- preguntó arqueando una ceja Gabriel y el mayor se rio soltándolo. -Vale Gabe, que no te quitaré a tu amorcito- -Chicos- el rubio carraspeó despacio- ¿Hay algo que no me han dicho?- -Dean- su hermanito se sonrojó- Yo… es que…- -Eres adorable nerviosito, Sammy- dijo Balthazar sonriendo y abrazó a Dean por la espalda- No te preocupes gatito, mi Gabe es un buen chico y se portará bien con el pequeño Sammy, aún es menor de edad- -Balthy, cállate o ya verás- amenazó Gabriel sin seriedad. -Yo me encargaré de ti, gatito, podemos divertirnos mucho, ya verás cómo te hago ronronear- -Eres un pervertido, Balthy- dijo Sam sonriendo. -Pero así les gusto-

Los cuatro fueron a la cocina para cenar manteniendo una amena conversación, Dean estaba feliz con la forma en que resultaron las cosas pero era consciente que aún le faltaba algo para ser feliz, algo que solo ese perro podía darle pero era consciente que jamás ocurriría.

Dean acompañó a Gabriel y Balthazar hasta el auto en el estacionamiento, los mayores sonrieron antes de despedirse y el mayor subió al auto para bajar la ventanilla mirándolo.

-Nos vemos gatito, cuídate mucho y disfruta tu regalo- -¿Eh?- -Balthy cállate- susurró Gabe antes de mirarlo- Nos vemos Dean- -Te quiero gatito- dijo Balthazar sonriendo.

Dean tomó el ascensor hasta su piso y entró en silencio, ya era media noche y Sam dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto. Se aseguró de dejar bien cerrada la puerta y apagó la luz para ir a ver a su hermanito, lo abrigó bien con las tapas y fue a dormir, mañana seria un largo día y quería descansar. Se quitó la ropa para quedar solo en bóxer y fue a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas pero entonces alguien lo empujó contra la pared y una mano lo inmovilizó por la cintura.

-¿Quién eres?- susurró despacio y listo para defenderse- Suéltame o voy a matarte-

Al no recibir respuesta, le dio un codazo al hombre en el abdomen y comenzó a luchar contra él, la tenue luz del cuarto no le ayudaba a identificar a su agresor. Le dio una patada que fue detenida a centímetros del rostro del desconocido.

-Que buena elongación tienes, gatito- -¿Qué…?-

Rápidamente fue empujado sobre la cama y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía a ese hombre encima, inmovilizándolo con una mano por las muñecas y entonces pudo verlo, esos intensos ojos azules.

-¿Cas…?- -Hola gatito- -Tú…- el moreno se quedó sentado a horcadas sobre su regazo y lo miró fijamente, sin soltar sus muñecas- Cas…- -Lo siento mucho Dean… perdóname por lastimarte todo este tiempo- -Cas…- -Cometí un grave error contigo… no debí mentirte… es cierto que me alié con Lucifer y a cambio de entregarte… podría cobrar mi venganza pero entonces… al principio no te aguantaba gatito- -Cas- -Eres tan terco, desconfiado y siempre con esa pose de no-necesito-a-nadie… pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos… me permitió conocerte mejor y poco a poco fuiste ganándote mi corazón- -Me dejaste…- susurró el menor desviando la vista pero sin conseguir ocultar sus lágrimas- Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba… me follaste y te fuiste… me has decepcionado Cas…- -Lo sé, Dean… pero debía marcharme para ordenar mis pensamientos y lo que siento…- -Cas…- -Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo… pero quiero que me escuches, por favor Dean…- el rubio lo observó llorando y Castiel soltó sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad- Desde la muerte de Anna… me he dejado cegar por mi venganza… sé que lastimé mucho a Gabe y Balthy con mis acciones pero no podía detenerme… solo quería llegar hasta ese bastardo que me arrebató a la persona que amaba y destrozarlo con mis propias manos pero entonces apareciste tú… un pequeño gatito callejero que estaba tan lastimado como yo… fue como verme en un espejo… poco a poco comencé a preocuparme por ti hasta el punto en que mi venganza no significó nada… y lo único que deseaba era mantenerte a salvo… lejos de ese bastardo-

Soltó a Dean para sentarse al borde de la cama y acariciar la mejilla de ese pequeño gatito que solo lo miraba.

-Cuando dijiste que te marchabas… pensé que era lo mejor… tuve que romper tu corazón… porque era la única manera de alejarte de mí y alejarte de Lucifer- -Cas…- -Un corazón roto se puede curar, gatito pero la muerte… los muertos no vuelven y yo no quería perder a la persona que amo nuevamente…-el rubio se incorporó para quedar sentado y lo miró fijamente- Lo único que pasaba por mi mente cuando fui por ti… era que por favor ese hijo de puta no te lastimara… que por favor… estuvieras a salvo… Benny nos contó la verdad y planeamos el rescate de Sammy, Gabe y Balthy se harían cargo de eso, mientras yo iba por ti pero entonces Lucifer dijo todo eso… y no pude disculparme contigo…- -¿Por qué… te fuiste?- preguntó despacio. -Porque te lastimé mucho y no podía perdonarme por… hacerte llorar… por provocar que te sintieras decepcionado… me convencía que lo mejor era alejarme y permitirte continuar con tu vida pero… yo no puedo continuar sin ti, gatito… ya no puedo…- -Fuiste muy malo conmigo…- -Lo sé Dean… me comporté como un idiota… pero necesitaba verte… necesitaba decirte esto… si dices que me marche y no regrese… lo haré…- no recibió respuesta y tampoco se atrevió a voltear- Gracias por escucharme, gatito… adiós…-

Se levantó para salir del cuarto y se marchó por el pasillo decepcionado, tenía muy claro cuál sería el resultado pero aún así quería intentarlo. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos y se volteó despacio, recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la mejilla antes de que el gato se abalanzara sobre él. Castiel lo sostuvo por las muñecas y se percató que lloraba.

-Dean- -¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Perro tonto! Te odio… te odio…- Castiel lo estrechó entre sus brazos- Eres un tonto, Cas…- -Lo sé, gatito, soy el idiota más grande del mundo- -Te amo…- susurró el rubio abrazándolo- Te amo Cas… tú eres la única persona que quiero…- -Dean- -Te amo…- el moreno lo tomó por las mejillas y sonrió un poco. -Yo también te amo gatito y no puedo estar sin ti- -Cas…- -Eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, gatito-

Ambos juntaron sus bocas en un suave beso y Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza. Amaba mucho a Dean y esos meses sin él, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba tenerlo a su lado. La venganza había quedado atrás, esos cinco años infernales no eran más que un mal recuerdo y ahora debía enfocarse en aquello que aplazó por tanto tiempo, ahora debía ser feliz y la única persona con quien podría serlo, era Dean, su pequeño gatito callejero.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Solo quedan dos capítulos y la historia se acaba. Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	33. El juego del perro y el gato

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Capitulo 33

El juego del perro y el gato.

Castiel observaba con cierta gracia como Dean seguía a su hermano menor por la habitación dándole indicaciones mientras éste se vestía. Gabriel lo había invitado a una cena romántica y el pequeño Winchester estaba algo ansioso.

-Y cuidadito con las manos, por sobre tu ropa y donde puedas verlas- dijo el rubio serio- Eres menor de edad Sammy, apenas tienes diecisiete y no me olvido que te encontré besándote con Gabe en el baño para tu cumpleaños- -Solo me daba mi regalo, Dean- replicó el menor suspirando- Y deja de darme tantas indicaciones, no soy una mujer y Gabe no es un pervertido- -Quiero cuidarte Sammy- respondió el mayor siguiéndolo- Y abotónate bien la camisa- el menor hizo morritos. -Cas- éste lo miró- Controla a tu gatito-

El mayor se rio y se levantó para abrazar a su pareja por la cintura, separándolo del menor. Sam se lo agradeció con la mirada y fue al baño para terminar de arreglarse. Hace un mes que había regresado y luego de hablar con Dean, se quedó a vivir con ellos. Le dio un besito en la nuca al menor.

-Cálmate mi gatito, te prometo que Gabe no intentará nada con Sammy, si se atreve a propasarse, yo mismo le daré una lección- -Cas- -Gabe quiere mucho a Sammy, lo cuidará y lo respetará, te lo prometo- -Sí… es que… tengo miedo de que algo le ocurra, Cas…- -Tranquilo gatito, todo estará bien- el ruido del timbre sobresaltó al rubio y fue corriendo a abrir. - Hola gatito, ¿Sammy ya está—?- el gato no le permitió terminar la oración para entrarlo del brazo- Dean- -¿A dónde irán?- preguntó el rubio. -A un restaurant en el centro, oye Dean- -Escucha, no se sienten junto a las ventanas, no dejes a Sammy solo y si va al baño, ve con él- -Dean- insistió el castaño. -No dejes que coma mucho dulce o no podrá dormir, que no hable con desconocidos y tráelo de regreso temprano-

Castiel negó suspirando al ver como su pareja llenaba de indicaciones al castaño para que cuidara muy bien a Sam. Finalmente decidió intervenir y lo abrazó por la espalda para luego apartarlo de su amigo.

-Hola Gabe- -Cas- -No le hagas caso a Dean… está algo nervioso con esto, solo procura no traerlo muy tarde de regreso y diviértanse- Sam llegó por el pasillo. -Gabe- éste miró al pequeño sonriendo y tomó su mano dándole un besito. -Te ves precioso, Sammy- -Gracias…- dijo sonrojado. -¿Estás listo para irnos?- -Sí Gabe- Sam miró a su hermano y a Castiel- Nos vemos- -Nos vemos chicos y diviértanse- se despidió el moreno sonriendo y cuando la puerta se cerró, soltó al rubio. -Cas- -Déjalos que se diviertan, gatito, van a estar bien- -Pero- -Ven, vamos a ver una película y aprovechemos este tiempo que tenemos para nosotros-

El rubio obedeció en silencio y se quedó viendo una película mientras su pareja lo abrazaba por la espalda. El moreno le dio varios besitos pero al cabo de unos minutos, Dean se levantó inquieto.

-Dean- lo llamó su pareja. -Ya no lo aguanto Cas, tengo que asegurarme que esté bien- -Gatito- -Volveré pronto-

Dean fue por una chaqueta al cuarto y salió del departamento rápidamente. Castiel negó despacio y fue tras su pareja. Lo alcanzó en la entrada del edificio y ambos fueron al restaurant donde estaba la parejita en su cita romántica.

Castiel esperaba que su gatito se quedara tranquilo después de comprobar que todo estaba en orden pero el rubio tenía otros planes y se ocultaron en un callejón que había casi al frente del restaurant. El moreno negó despacio y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Dean- -Todo parece seguro- -No hay peligro aquí, gatito- -Nunca se sabe, Cas, siempre hay que atacar cuando se está con la guardia baja- -Tienes razón-

Antes de que el rubio reaccionara, el moreno lo empujó contra la pared del callejón para aprisionarlo con su cuerpo y repartió pequeños mordiscos por su cuello antes de dejarle una notoria marca.

-Cas…- jadeó el menor mirándolo de reojo. -Bueno gatito, tienes dos opciones, seguir jugando a los detectives con Sammy o que te dé una maravillosa follada, ¿Qué escoges?- el rubio se restregó contra su cuerpo jadeando. -Follame, perro- ordenó con la voz teñida por el placer y el mayor se rio bajito a su oído antes de lamerlo con suavidad. -Buen chico, ya verás lo bien que lo pasaremos, mi precioso gatito-

Castiel le dio un demandante beso y ambos tomaron un taxi de regreso al departamento. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam miraba el lugar con cierto nerviosismo. Estaba muy feliz por cómo estaban las cosas y su vida actual junto a su querido hermanito mayor. Gabriel le corrió la silla para que se sentara y le dio un besito en la mejilla para luego sentarse frente a él.

-¿Te gusta el lugar, Sammy?- -Es precioso, Gabe, gracias por invitarme a comer- -De nada pequeño, gracias a ti por aceptar-

El castaño se quedó mirándolo fijamente, Gabriel lo había protegido cuando hicieron toda esa farsa de la muerte y luego unos hombres vinieron a llevarse los "cadáveres" pero el mayor lo protegió hasta que llegó Balthazar para sacarlos de ahí. Sintió una caricia en su mejilla derecha y miró al hombre frente a él.

-Gabe- -Te quiero Sammy- -Yo también te quiero Gabe-

El pequeño Winchester se sentía como en una nube, le gustaba pasar tiempo con Gabriel, además el mayor siempre iba a buscarlo al instituto de nivelación cuando terminaba por las noches y salía antes del hospital. Sam comprendía la sobreprotección de su hermano mayor y le gustaba pero se sentía seguro con Gabriel a su lado y las sesiones con el psicólogo, le ayudaban a manejar su ansiedad. El mayor pidió la cena para comenzar a comer.

-¿Qué planeas estudiar, pequeño?- -Abogacía- dijo con una sonrisa- Siempre me ha gustado… Dean decía que cuando cometiera alguna ilegalidad, entonces yo lo sacaría de la cárcel- el mayor se rio. -No me imagino a Dean en eso, ni mucho menos ahora que Cas lo tiene controladito- el menor se rio. -Espero que mi hermanito no esté entrando en pánico, si hubieras escuchado todo lo que me dijo- Sam suspiró. -Me lo imagino, Sammy, a mí también me dijo algo parecido- -Quizás debamos regresar… no quiero asustarlo más de lo que está- el mayor le acarició la mano con suavidad. -Espera aquí, pequeño, llamaré a Cas para asegurarme que todo está bien- -Sí-

Gabriel se levantó para ir a realizar la llamada a un rincón del lugar y esperó unos cuatro tonos antes de que le respondieran. No le pasó por alto el jadeo del moreno antes de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa…Gabe?- -¿Estás bien, Cas?- otro gemido lo alertó- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- -Llama después, Gabe… estoy ocupado con mi gatito… Mmm… Dean basta…- gimió el menor- Diviértete con Sammy y procura llegar tarde-

La llamada se cortó y Gabriel negó despacio, al menos Castiel estaba manteniendo ocupado a Dean y el gatito no se encontraba histérico. Regresó a la mesa con su pequeño para tomarle una mano.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el menor. -No te preocupes, Sammy, todo está en orden- -¿De verdad?- -Sí, el gatito está siendo mimado, así que tú y yo tenemos una romántica noche por delante-

El menor sonrió ante sus palabras y ambos continuaron su velada romántica. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean gimió cuando el mayor acabó en su interior y le dio varios besitos en la espalda antes de recostarse a su lado. El rubio se acurrucó a su lado sonriendo.

-Te amo, Cas- -Yo también te amo gatito- dijo el moreno abrazándolo por la cintura- ¿Estás más tranquilo ahora?- -Sí, Gabe va a cuidar a mi pequeño y tú me cuidaras a mí- Castiel se rio. -Siempre te cuidaré precioso, eres mi gatito callejero- -Cas- -Te amo bonito- -Yo también te amo, Cas-

Ambos compartieron un último beso y el menor se acurrucó contra su cuerpo suspirando antes de abrazarlo por la cintura para dormirse. Castiel le acarició el cabello con suavidad, estaba muy feliz de su vida junto a Dean, adoraba a ese gatito y como buen perro que era, iba a cuidarlo para siempre. 


	34. Epilogo: Feliz cumpleaños

Capitulo 34

Epílogo: Feliz Cumpleaños.

Sam había terminado su nivelación y el próximo año aplicaría para entrar a una de las universidades de la ciudad. Esa tarde había llamado a Gabriel y Balthazar para que vinieran y se reunieron en el departamento.

-Gracias por venir chicos- -¿Qué estás tramando, mi pequeño?- preguntó Gabriel sonriendo y le besó la mejilla. -Mañana es el cumpleaños de Dean y quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa- -Suena genial- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Y yo tengo el regalo perfecto para el gatito lindo- -¿Cuál?- preguntó Sam curioso. -A mi lindo Cassie con un moño rojo- el moreno se rio dándole una palmadita en la frente. -No digas tonterías, Balthy- -Yo también podría jugar con ustedes, ¿Qué dices Cassie? Los dos podemos consentir al gatito lindo-

Sam se rio al oír como Balthazar insistía en el trío hasta que Castiel le dio un golpecito en la mejilla sin demasiada fuerza, diciéndole que como tocara a su gatito, lo iba a castrar. Gabriel lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Yo jamás te compartiría, Sammy- -Más te vale Gabe, que tú eres solo mío- -¿Ya tienes una idea de que hacer, Sammy?- preguntó Balthazar. -Sí, le tengo una sorpresa especial a Dean- -¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Castiel curioso. -Es un secreto, vamos a planear la fiesta y eres esencial, Cas, tendrás que entretenerlo mientras arreglamos todo, ¿Podrás hacerlo?- -Mejor lo hago yo- dijo Balthazar- Mi Cassie entretendrá tanto al gatito que no llegaran hasta el día siguiente- -Idiota- Castiel le sacó la lengua a su amigo y éste solo sonrió. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean terminó su jornada de trabajo y se despidió de todos mientras sostenía la tarta que le regalaron. El rubio estaba feliz con que por fin comenzara el fin de semana y poder estar con su familiar. En la entrada lo esperaba Balthazar, éste le dio un abrazo de oso antes de besar su mejilla.

-Hola bonito, ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?- -Muy bien, mira, me regalaron una tarta- el mayor sonrió. -Te encantan esos dulces, mi niño, ¿Y yo no te gusto?- preguntó abrazándolo por la cintura con una mano y caminaron hacia el metro. -Claro que me gustas Balthy pero solo Cas tiene derecho a tocar- -Bueno, me conformaré con eso por ahora, bonito, antes de que nos vayamos, acompáñame a comprar, Cassie se colocó en plan mandón y quiere que le lleve algunas cosas- -Mi Cas no es mandón- lo defendió el menor. -Eres tan lindo, Dean, un día de estos te raptaré para llevarte a mi departamento- dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla. -Cas irá a buscarme y no te gustará lo que te hará- respondió sonriendo el menor. -Gatito malo, yo te quiero mucho, así que debes protegerme de tu amo-

Los dos fueron a comprar unas cosas para lo que parecía el almuerzo de mañana. Tomaron el metro y caminaron la cuadra que les faltaba. El rubio se rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo diciéndole los pro de que pasara una temporada en su departamento. Ambos fueron por las escaleras.

-Y para terminar, yo te cuidaré mucho mejor, adoro a los gatitos y te daré muchos mimos- el rubio se rió. -Gracias por la oferta, Balthy pero me quedaré con mi perrito- -¿Seguro, seguro?- preguntó haciendo morritos- Bueno pero tendrás que jugar conmigo de vez en cuando, traeré una pelotita de estambre- el rubio se rio y lo abrazó por la cintura para darle un besito en la mejilla. -Te quiero Balthy- éste lo observó fijamente- Estoy feliz de haberlos conocido, ustedes… se han vuelto mi familia y son muy importantes para mí- -Dean- lo abrazó con fuerza- Yo también te quiero mucho, gatito-

Ambos entraron abrazados al departamento y Dean prendió las luces sobresaltándose cuando Sam le tiró confeti encima, Balthazar besó su mejilla sonriendo y todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Dean!-

El rubio observó la decoración de la sala de estar y luego a su familia, Sam fue el primero en abrazarlo con fuerza para darle un besito en la mejilla.

-Chicos…- murmuró sorprendido. -Gatito- lo llamó Castiel para abrazarlo- Feliz cumpleaños, amor- le dio un suave beso y luego Gabriel lo abrazó. -Feliz cumpleaños gatito- -Chicos…- Dean dejó caer las bolsas llorando y Sam lo abrazó con fuerza. -Hermanito, no llores, por favor no te coloques triste- -No es eso, Sammy… es que…- se limpio las lágrimas para sonreír- Estoy muy feliz… hace mucho que no celebraba mi cumpleaños… y hacerlo ahora… con todos ustedes… estoy muy feliz- abrazó a su hermano llorando y éste sonrió acariciándole el cabello para luego tomarlo por las mejillas. -Eso se acabó Dean, ahora es parte del pasado… estoy seguro que mamá estaría feliz de vernos juntos y bien… estamos juntos Dean y con nuestra familia, todo está bien ahora- -Sí, muchas gracias chicos- dijo sonriendo, Castiel lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un besito en la mejilla. -Te amo gatito, y no pasará ni un solo día en que no te lo demuestra y te lo diga- -Cas, yo también te amo-

Ambos compartieron un suave beso y fueron a sentarse al sillón para celebrar. Dean estaba tan feliz de compartir con las personas que amaba como su familia, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien, que no se sentía tan feliz y completo. El ruido del timbre lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta y Castiel lo sostuvo con un brazo por la cintura, impidiéndole levantarse de sus piernas y con la otra cubrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces amor?- preguntó divertido. -Te tenemos una sorpresa, gatito, bueno, todo el crédito es de Sammy, así que no puedes mirar hasta que yo te lo diga, de lo contrario, te castigaré, gatito-

El rubio estaba ansioso cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y Castiel le ayudó a levantarse, sin dejar de cubrir sus ojos.

-¿Estás listo para mirar, gatito?- -Sí Cas-

El moreno quitó la mano que le bloqueaba la mirada y observó a la persona que estaba frente a él sin creerlo. Estiró su mano despacio para tocarlo.

-Benny- -Hola Dean- -Pero… tú…- -No me iba a perder tu cumpleaños, gatito, te lo dije aquella vez, ¿Recuerdas? Cuando lo celebras con personas que te aman, es mucho más divertido- -Benny-

Lo abrazó con fuerza y éste correspondió su gesto con la misma efusividad. Había extrañado mucho a su amigo, gracias a él Sam estaba a salvo y ellos consiguieron salir de ahí, sin mencionar que lo había salvado, desde un comienzo, Benny siempre estuvo de lado, sin importar lo que pasara con Lucifer.

-Te extrañé mucho- dijo el rubio mirándolo y el mayor le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente. -Lo siento Dean, yo…- -No te vuelvas a ir- -No iré a ningún lado, gatito- respondió con una sonrisa y se sentaron- He conseguido un traslado a la ciudad, me debían un par de favores así que, me tendrás por aquí bien seguido- el rubio sonrió emocionado. -Eso es genial, Benny-

Estuvieron celebrando hasta bien entrada la noche, Dean jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida y a pesar de todo lo malo, ahora estaba feliz, junto a su familia, a su querido hermanito menor y al hombre que amaba. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel llevó a su pareja a la cama cuando este se durmió sobre él. Lo acostó con sumo cuidado y le quitó la ropa para luego hacer lo mismo consigo mismo y abrazar a su pequeño gatito que se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo Dean- tomó su mano con suavidad para mirar el anillo que le había regalado y lo besó despacio- Eres lo que más amo, gatito y nadie va a separarnos- le dio un besito en el cuello y el rubio ronroneó despacio- Eres mi gatito y este perrito va a cuidarte siempre-

Lo besó suavemente en los labios y lo tomó al rubio de la mano, mirando ambos anillos. Antes tenía una buena vida pero luego Lucifer arruinó todo y ahora, cinco años después, volvió a recuperar aquello que perdió, recuperó su vida, una muy feliz junto a su querido gatito callejero, junto a su querido Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Y aquí ha terminado el fic, gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic. Saludos! :3


End file.
